A Love Worth Waiting For
by NowAndForever1
Summary: It all started with an invition from you friend to his place in Italy: The Royal Palace. Yeah, that's not even the most of it. Then, you meet his brother. The cocky but gorgeous king-to-be. Elena knows one thing, and that is that this will be a summer to never forget.
1. The Trip Of A Lifetime

**Hey guys! I know this is a bit short, but the premise is quite obvious I think :P**

**To be completely honest with you guys, I have no idea where I'm going with this. The idea just kind of popped into my head and I decided to run with it. If I get enough positive feedback from you (wink wink) I'm going to continue with it, so next chapter should be Elena, Stefan, and Caroline arriving at the Royal Palace, meeting everybody and exploring the town. I'm not sure if Damon and Elena will be meeting each other by then, but they will definitely know of each other's existences. Or something. **

**Anyway, enough talking!' There doesn't happen much here. Actually, nothing happens in this chapter, at least nothing worth getting excited over, but I needed to get this out just to form a general idea.  
**

* * *

´´So you´re saying we´re going to Italy, because your old roommate, or, as other´s may call him ´Prince Salvatore of Italy´ invited you over to the Royal Palace for two months?'' Caroline tried to sound controlled, but she never was one for hiding emotions, and especially not excitement, so all I did was nod. Well, with a big grin across my face.

''Yep,'' I added, obnoxiously popping the 'p'.

'Oh, my god!'' Caroline squealed.

I winced, but kept up my smile. You wouldn't know the definition of ''shrill voice'' until you've met Caroline Forbes.

''He called yesterday, telling we should start packing.''

''Wait…Why did he invite me?'' she asked, the insecure and neurotic side of her coming out.

I smiled sweetly at my friend. ''One: you're gorgeous. Two: he has been crushing on you the first day he came to my house. Two: did I already mention you are gorgeous?''

''Wait…You said he has a crush on me?'' again, after every syllable in that sentence her voice got higher and higher.

And of course that was the part of my encouraging words that she would actually pay attention to. It's like she has some third part in her brain especially designed for girls like her. The part that can only be consoled when talking about a guy. Especially a guy that seems to like her.

You see, Caroline is not picky. If you're hot, rich, older…okay, I forgot about the point I wanted to make.

''Don't tell me you didn't notice? And I know you're in love with the guy, no need to hide it.''

I smirked when Caroline's cheeks got red so quickly she had to turn around.

''Where are you going?'' I called after her, still clutching my stomach from laughter while she walked away with an extra sway in her hips.

''Packing!'' she called, trying to sound bored.

My smile just got wider, as I turned around to leave the living room for my bedroom. I let myself fall backwards onto the bed and grabbed my phone.

''Guess what?'' I asked as soon as the person on the receiving end picked up.

''Caroline finally decided to pay her car fines?''

I giggled. ''Unfortunately, hell has to freeze over first. But no, I wasn't calling about that.''

''Than why, oh, why, are you honoring me with your beautiful voice?'' he quipped.

I rolled my eyes. ''Thanks Don Juan, but, no. I called to ask you to leave a room or two free at the palace,'' she added dryly.

''No way!''

I grinned at the excitement in my friend's voice.

''Yep. I'm going to Italy to meet the Royal Family. I need to tweet this,'' I joked in a fake, but still, obnoxiously high pitched voice.

''Sorry, Caroline, could you get Elena on the phone back for me, please?'' he asked seriously.

I laughed. ''Don't talk like that about you're soon to be girlfriend! It's bad luck.''

I heard him chuckle on the other end. ''Says who?''

''The Almighty Elena Gilbert. You don't mess with the force.''

''Yeah, not gonna happen.''

''Yeah, I'll just pretend you didn't say that. So, when should we be ready?''

''Around 4 sound good? I already booked the tickets, and talked about it with my parents, so we're good.''

''Wait, the king and queen of Italy agreed to you bringing two _ragazze americane _with you?''

''Nice one, 'Len,'' he laughed, ''and yeah, after they realized I'd bring the daughter of an American diplomat and the daughter of a big-time lawyer they didn't dare to object.''

I laughed loudly at that. ''Haven't heard that one before. So, what should we be expecting?''

''My mother loves to cook, so don't be afraid to go back to New York several pounds heavier. There is a chance you'd be a bit put off by my dad, but I'm not worried you and Care can't win him over, anyway. Then..uhh…''

''Why do I feel we're about to enter 'sore-subject' territory?'' I then asked, my voice the perfect amount of playfulness, compassion and worry.

''Depends on what you would count as 'sore', but anyway, the last member of my family is my older brother Damon. He's a bit of a, ehmm…''

It was safe to say I was surprised to his voice tone. He wasn't one to sound insecure and not once had I heard him stutter over a subject. Then again, he never talked about his family, and I didn't push. I really didn't care about the fact he was a prince. I have been going to school with him for the past three years, and to me he was just my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. To think that his older brother could get him this riled up and have him stuttering made my instantly curious as to who they were talking about.

''A what? Criminal? Serial-killer? Closet-Jake Gyllenhal-movies-enthusiast?''

Okay, I was mocking him! Sue me.

She could just see him roll his eyes at her over-active fantasy.

''He's a cocky jerk. Don't expect to see him around the palace much.''

''Shouldn't a guy his age have his own place?''

''He has a place alright. He just likes to torment my dad by just being around the house.''

''Wow. He must be rays of sunshine.''

''Extremely fun to be around. He likes pretty girls, though, so try not to fall for his slyness and straight-up BS.''

''I shall heed your warning, my dear prince. Now, I need to go pack before my roommate bursts through my door and rips out my intestines through my throat.''

''Could she be capable of that?''

''That, and more beyond your comprehension. I'll call you when we're done.''

''We're going to Italy.''

''That we are.''

''Bye Elena.''

''Bye Stefan.''

We both hung up at the same time, and it wasn't up until that moment I really got excited about what was to go down the next two months. I was about to go to The Royal House Of Savoy, currently housing the Royal Family and their staff. Me and Caroline were going to stay there for two whole months.

Two. Whole. Months.

Oh god.

Of course before packing, I couldn't help it. I had to open up my laptop.

_Damon Salvatore._

Nobody could've warned me for what I would stumble upon.

Oh thank the Gods or whomever is up there for creating the guy that invented Google. You're awesome.

* * *

**Uneventful. Trust me. I know.**

**You can, I don't know, revvvvviewww? Makes my day ;)**

**That would be greatly appreciated by the writer of this story, hihi.**

**Anyway, Buh-bye for now!**

**xoxo Layla**

**BTW, if you have some ideas for this story, PM me! My muse has been coming and going today, and since it's pretty late here, I'm beat. :(**


	2. Day One

**Well, here is my next chapterr! :D let me know what you think! **

**xoxo**

**Forgot to put the disclaimer in last time, so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing. Nada. All rights belong to their respectful owners. yada yada yada, you get the picture.**

* * *

Elena´s been in a limo before. She tasted the most expensive wine, has been to the most infamous places, and has met more important people in her life than her hands could count.

And she still couldn´t help but be surprised at the sight in front of her.

The limo drove through a very long driveway, surrounded by beautiful greenery, flowers in all colors and several Greek statues. A long lake separated two driveways. They eventually passed a black gate with the Salvatore crest on it, and the gate itself was adorned with intricate swirling and curls. If that wasn´t beautiful enough, the palace itself really took the cake. In front of the palace was a small roundabout with a fountain in the middle, again, the forefront of the house was beautifully decorated with flowers she couldn´t name, and small waterfalls to give the feel as if you were in a small botanic garden.

When Elena looked up, her breath was caught in her throat. Of course she has seen pictures of the palace itself on the internet, but that didn´t do it any justice at all.

The palace stretched as far as the eye could reach, and was the perfect combination of your modern-day palace and a medieval castle, and you had to walk up quite the flight of stone stairs to get to the front door. If that could be even called a door.

''You guys like it?''

It wasn't until Stefan brought them out of their reverie that Elena realized she was gaping out of the window, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

''You grew up here?'' Caroline asked slowly.

Stefan was beaming at the expression Caroline had on her face, but the amusement over their reactions was still clearly there. ''Yep. Come on, let's go, my parents are awaiting their guests.''

''Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to meet the King and Queen of Italy!'' Caroline squealed.

Elena laughed, and just when she was about to get out of the car, someone opened it for her.

A hand stretched out for her, and just because she didn't want to be rude, she gently placed her hand in the other and hoisted herself out of the car.

Elena smiled politely at the driver as she walked some steps to get a better view of the palace as he went to help Caroline get out.

''Just get the luggage, I'll help Miss Caroline,'' she heard Stefan say from behind her, and she had to suppress a giggle. Typically Stefan.

Again, watching the beautiful white and cream colored building made Elena wonder what was in store for her this summer. It wasn't every day you found your childhood dream coming true.

''Miss Gilbert, I presume?'' An old man's voice with a thick Italian accent asked her. She shook herself out of her daydreaming, and spun around on her heels to see who tried to get her attention.

Elena grinned. He could've walked straight out of a Batman movie.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''My name is Marco. I am the butler of the Salvatore Palace. I should bring you and Miss Forbes to your rooms so you can get settled in.''

''Sounds good, thank you. Where is Stefan?''

''The prince has gone to say hi to his parents. He told me to help you to your rooms.''

''Great!'' Caroline intervened, and she clapped her hands together.

Elena smiled gently at her friend's antics. She saw that Marco was a bit put off by her friend's enthusiasm, and, to be honest, everybody always was at first. It never got old to watch them squirm from under her gaze, though.

''Shall we?''

Caroline and Elena nodded, and followed Marco up the stairs to the front of the palace.

''This place is beautiful,'' Caroline remarked breathlessly.

Marco's stern expression softened at that, and he smiled, showing off his wrinkles. ''It is, isn't it? Has been here ever since The House of Savoy. Since then the castle has been relocated to a more secluded area in Caserta.''

''How long have you worked here?'' Elena asked.

''Ever since prince Damon was born. My wife Arabella was their babysitter for the better part of their childhood.''

''That´s so sweet,'' Caroline gushed.

Again, Elena's eyes could´ve rolled out of my sockets, and she was pretty sure the expressions Caroline and her were wearing were nothing short of comical.

The hallways seemed to stretch for miles, every room in the house a different color scheme. Marble tiles covered the floors, and if you looked up, it was as if you were in a church. Crystal chandeliers, huge paintings across the walls and ceilings, and in the corners were intricate flower designs, undoubtedly made of gold leaf. They entered the foyer, with a color scheme of gold, white and red, different statues and paintings staring them down. The floor was entirely made out of red carpet and the Italian flag was hanging from the banister on the first floor, that overlooked the foyer. They walked up one of the two stairs that were opposite each other, almost forming a circle.

He showed us to our rooms, and left us to get settled. Again, a beautiful luxury bedroom was to call hers for the next two months, with a cream color scheme. Her bedroom had two parts: the first part, the one she faced when she walked into her room, was where she slept. There was a four poster bed in the middle of one part of the room, floor-to-ceiling windows with cream-colored curtains, a light pink vanity and a baroque chair.

Still in awe, Elena walked down the three marble steps, the same broken white with sweeps of a cream-like color, to the other part of the room, which consisted out of a white leather corner sofa with at least a dozen small pillows in different nude shades, a built-in-the-wall flat screen surrounded by white, square wall-shelves above a modern-looking fireplace, and a glass table. She turned around on her heels, still not able to find her voice, and she smiled when she once again was reminded that Stefan knew her pretty well. The walls on this part of the room that were not practically made out of windows were almost mostly hidden by tall bookcases. There were French doors that led to a broad balcony, and another door that undoubtedly led to the adjacent bathroom, made out of cream tiled walls, two sinks, a bathtub, a shower covered by glass walls against the granite wall. She grinned when she saw the rain shower head. She saw that most of the beauty product she owned were already neatly arranged across the sink and her vanity.

At least was sure she was going to enjoy the indoor part of her vacation.

* * *

''_Mi scusi, signorina_ Gilbert?''

Elena was glad she was done jumping up and down the bed and opted for checking out her walk-in-closet, which was richly filled up, so the woman that called out to her didn't have to witness that.

''_Si_?'' Elena asked, high fiving herself for that.

The petit blonde girl smiled at her. ''_Principe_ Stefan, _e_ king and queen ask for you,'' she asked, tripping over her English.

''_Grazie_,'' Elena said. She let the small ornament she was playing with go, and followed the girl down more luxurious and overly-decorated rooms towards what she realized just now was the main living room in a place that had dozens of these. It was on the same floor as her room, the first one of five. She could see it was the main room for the people that lived here because it was the only place that was personally decorated, with pictures of two gorgeous men in their early twenties, early teens and toddler years. This room was also a bit messier than the rest, although that didn't say much. This room was also, next to her bedroom, one of the more modern rooms in the palace.

''_Re e la regina, questa è_ Elena,'' the girl introduced her.

Elena was surprised to say the least. The King, Giuseppe Salvatore, was in a simple dress shirt and slacks, sipping on a tumbler of what she suspected to be Whiskey, before he stood up and gave her a cheeky grin that was oddly welcoming for someone who's posture told you about his important position in life. Even the way he walked told you he oozed power.

The woman that stood next to him, radiated warmth and love. Elena could see herself getting along with the beautiful woman, who probably hasn't even reached fifty. She had beautiful cerulean blue eyes that captivated Elena, surrounded by less wrinkles than a woman in her mid-thirties. Her jet black hair was tied back in a lose ponytail, and the smile she wore on her thin lips made you feel loved and at home in an instant. She could understand why someone like Giuseppe would want someone like Isabella Salvatore by his side.

They really were royalty. They captivated you the second you walked in a room. So much, Elena didn't even realize Caroline, Stefan and some other servants were in the room with them.

''You must be Elena,'' Giuseppe finally spoke in a voice full of authority. Elena was surprised he took a liking to her so quickly. ''I am Giuseppe, but you can just call me Peppe for the time being,'' he offered in better English than she heard a native speak ever since she got here.

She smiled when he brought her hand to his lips. Such a charmer.

''Pleasure to meet you,'' Elena said with the coyest smile she could muster. That obviously pleased him, and his grin widened.

It didn't go unnoticed by her that Stefan looked at her wide-eyed, and Caroline's eyes seemed to be almost rolling out of their sockets.

She gave them a questioning gaze, but they didn't get to respond when suddenly two slender arms wrapped around Elena's waist.

When Isabella let go, she smiled softly. ''You really are beautiful. Welcome to my home. I know it's quite big, but we really don't use a lot of it. Most of it is occupied by servants, but you're welcome to explore,'' she explained. It was safe to say Elena was flabbergasted, and apparently that was quite visible in her expression because she chuckled.

''What'd you expect? Someone who could barely speak English? Dear, my youngest has been speaking so highly of you. Tell me, he never spoke of home?''

She turned bright red, but shook her head.

Isabella laughed. ''Well, would you two like to join us for dinner tonight?'' Giuseppe added.

''We'd like that, right 'Lena?'' Caroline spoke up.

Elena nodded in agreement. ''Sounds good.''

Isabella smiled, but then rolled her eyes when a servant came up to whisper something in Giuseppe's ear. Elena had to suppress a giggle and bit her lower lip to prevent a smile from forming on her lips. Isabella noticed that, and winked at her.

Something, told Elena, well, a lot of things told Elena, that Isabella wasn't your every-day queen. She didn't seem to have a stick up her ass, so at least that was a good thing.

''Everything alright, _amore mio_?'' Isabella asked, worried when she saw her husband's aggravated expression.

He nodded. ''Damon,'' he said, gritting his teeth.

''Is everything okay with Damon, father?'' Stefan intervened.

''He will not be joining us tonight. He has other obligations. Or, so he says,'' Giuseppe hissed. Elena was taken aback from the amount hostility there was with this man when speaking of his eldest son. Not ten seconds before he was warmly welcoming her and Caroline into his home, and now all of a sudden he was the man Stefan has warned her about every day since he offered her to go to Italy with him for the summer.

''Giuseppe,'' Isabella began, but he waved her off with a hand gesture. ''Forget it, Bella. It's not like this Is the first time. Elena, Caroline, enjoy your stay, we will make sure that Caserta is extremely kind to you for the period of time of your staying,'' he said, forcing a smile, before heading out of the room.

''Elena, Caroline?'' Isabella asked before hurrying off to her other halve.

''Hmm?'' Elena asked for the both of them.

''I would enjoy having lunch with the both of you sometime around this week. Would you two like that?''

''That'd be great!'' Caroline said, trying to catch her attention.

Isabella smiled at Caroline, and then looked at me for approval.

''Sounds delightful. We'll see you around the house?'' Elena asked.

She smiled, and nodded before leaving.

Elena sighed, Stefan chuckled, and Caroline groaned at the same time before they plopped onto the comfortable couch, next to each other.

''Well that was…'' Stefan started.

''…Interesting,' Elena finished for him.

''You already have them rapped around your finger, and they can't even properly look at me!'' Caroline exclaimed.

Elena laughed. ''Give it time, Care. They'll love you.''

''To say I was surprised at my dad's reaction to you would be an understatement,'' Stefan added.

Elena rolled her eyes. 'Is it so hard for you guys to believe people just, I don't know, willingly like me?'' she quipped.

Caroline huffed, a funny mixture of annoyance and amusement nobody but the blonde could've pulled off. ''Please.''

''Anyway, you guys want to see the—''

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the girls jumped off the couch to get dressed.

* * *

''Thanks for the heads up!'' I screeched, irritated with my friend.

''Sorry! I thought you knew that when they said ''dinner'', they meant party! They just want to show you off to important people and foreign officials,'' Stefan tried to explain in the doorway of her bedroom.

''Fine! You're lucky I brought Caroline!'' she relented.

''She got dresses with her?''

''She was prepared to go the Alps if need be. Now scram, I need to get dressed.'' She still wasn't passed the point of irritation when he left, but the shock and anger gradually faded. God, Elena get a grip, she told herself. You're with the Royal Family, for God's sake. You knew stuff like this would happen. It's part of their lifestyle, she tried to tell herself. Even though she was curious as to what would happen tonight, whom she would meet and what the dresses would be like, she wouldn't admit it. She didn't feel guilty for snapping at Stefan like that either. He knew her, and the fact she couldn't hold a grudge even if her life depended on it.

Her bad mood completely faded after a couple of minutes, when Caroline hopped into the room, threw the myriad of different dresses in all shapes, sizes and colors on to the bed before turning on the stereo, having Nicki Minaj's 'Starships' blare through the speakers.

''Hello to you, too,'' Elena said dryly, squealing in surprise when Caroline pulled her down the baroque chair in front of her vanity table. She smiled broadly at herself, glad some of Caroline's mood was rubbing off on her. With the enthusiastic music and constant babbling of Caroline it didn't take long for her sour mood to lift, and she and Caroline were dancing around her room waiting for the curlers to be taken out of their hair.

''So, excited to meet the brother?'' Caroline asked mischievously.

Elena laughed. ''What, I thought you were already crushing on the younger Salvatore prince?'' Elena joked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but reddened nonetheless. ''All I'm trying to say is that he's hot, okay. Have you even seen the pictures?'' she asked while dramatically fanning herself with both hands close to her face.

Of course she had, those piercing blue eyes and jet black hair were only few features that were mesmerizing about Damon Salvatore. She shouldn't even start gushing about his chiseled features, his swimmer's body and the incredibly sexy smirk he always seemed to sport on promotional pictures. He was the epitome of beauty.

''Okay, maybe he's a little pretty, but don´t you think it´s a bit weird how everybody suddenly gets uneasy and looks at the floor whenever people talk about him?'' she tried to reason.

Caroline giggled. ''Stefan and Giuseppe, yes. All the female servants, on the other hand, start to swoon on the spot.''

Elena raised a brow. ''God, it's like the Tyler Lockwood fiasco all over again.''

''Fine, fine, switch of subject,'' she added quickly.

''Yes. Let's talk about how you are planning on seducing Stefan this fine evening,'' Elena teased.

Caroline disappeared into the walk-in-closet, and Elena laughed. ''You can't escape the subject forever, you know!''

''Watch me!'' her muffled reply came.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes. Her attention got moved to an object on her bed, and her eyes got wide. ''Care, I think I just found my dress!''

Curiosity took over, and Caroline got out of the closet to follow where Elena's eyes went.

''Perfect!'' she squealed when she saw the dress. She grabbed it off the bed and thrust it in Elena's awaiting arms.

''Now go dress up!'' she ordered.

* * *

Not more than twenty minutes later Elena en Caroline entered the grand ballroom, one girl on each of Stefan's arms. The ballroom was bathing in the colors of gold and red, servants swiftly gliding along the satin-covered tables serving the beautifully dressed up crowd. Some were dancing, some were eating appetizers at their tables or just standing, mingling with the champagne flutes in hand. All eyes were on them the second they walked in, and the beautiful girls on prince Stefan's arm were carefully scrutinized. Caroline seemed to love the attention, but Elena was rather uncomfortable. She knew this lifestyle thanks to her father's important position in life, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She took a deep breath, and walked down the last steps towards the main table, where the king and queen were already seated.

Isabella was looking beautiful as ever in a white satin one-shoulder dress with a flower on her shoulder. Her 5.5 inch heels were making noise even above the music that the live band was playing on the stage in the back of the ballroom. Giuseppe was wearing an Armani suit with a bowtie. They both walked up to us. Giuseppe kissed our hands again, and he smiled at his youngest son.

''Good to see you again, son. Come with me and meet some more people. This party is for your return, too, you know,'' he added.

Stefan looked at the girls, and left after they smiled reassuringly at him.

''Ladies, you look absolutely gorgeous,'' Isabella complimented. She first looked Caroline up and down, assessing her curly up-do and mid-thigh little black backless dress with long sleeves, all the way down to her red heels. She smiled in approval, and then she passed her gaze to Elena, and she smirked.

Why did she smirk?

Elena's hair was a mass of curls that flowed down one shoulder, while she was wearing a skintight strapless red dress that reached mid-thigh. It was simple, basically just a strap of fabric, but the dress fit her like a glove and made her olive skin glow. It also did help a little bit that the nude heels made her legs look miles long.

''Thank you, you look beautiful yourself,'' Elena complimented.

Isabella smiled, and gestured for the table. ''Would you two like to sit? Meet some of the Royal Family?''

When she saw their eyes almost grow twice in size, she laughed. ''Please, I insist.''

The night continued on like that, and Elena was surprised to say she was enjoying herself. She and Caroline were charming everyone there, and she was glad that most of the guests, including the foreign officials, spoke English. They even met an English girl named Rebekah, her father part of the parliament in the United Kingdom. She promised them to go shopping with them later in the week before returning home.

Eventually though, Elena needed air and escaped to the balcony, where she grabbed her phone out of her clutch.

''Hi El! How's Italy?''

Elena grinned at the familiar voice that sounded as soon as she picked up. ''Hey, Jer. It's great here, a bit overwhelming, but okay.''

''Yeah, well, you're a Gilbert. Need to do weird stuff in your life at least once in a while. If that means befriending a prince, than, hey, I'm not complaining.''

Elena chuckled. ''How's everybody?''

''Jenna's good, the morning sickness stopped and she started with the mood swings, but, hey, that just means that most of the time she just snaps at everything does, so… Anyway, Bonnie's been asking for you and Caroline, she told you to call her tomorrow. Ric says hi, as does everybody else. Dad left on another trip yesterday morning but he said he was crossing Italy and he'd pay you a visit sooner or later.''

''Great! How's Anna?'' she teased.

''Anna's good…' he said, his voice gradually fading.

''Swept her off her feet yet?'' Elena joked with a condescending voice.

''No jokes! I don't think I got the balls to do it…''

''Well, then grow a pair! Listen, I have to go. Send everybody my love, okay? Tell Jenna I want to know the sex of the baby when she's far enough along.''

''Will do. Have fun, and say high to Caroline for me.''

''I will, bye Jer.''

''Bring me back a souvenir!'' he yelled before hanging up.

Elena chuckled at her little brother, and put her phone back in her clutch. She was about to turn around before she bumped into a hard chest.

''Well if I knew I'd be bumping into such a beautiful girl I would've showed up much sooner,'' a low, smooth and velvet voice purred in perfect English. She looked up, startled by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. God, they were enough bluer in real life. She almost swooned at his sexy smirk, but kept her cool, stepping back a bit so she was sure he didn't catch her labored breathing.

She still hadn't found her voice at that point, so she opted for raised her eyebrows.

He chuckled, holding out his hand. ''Damon. Prince Damon Salvatore.''

Elena kept from rolling her eyes, and took his hand, which he brought to his lips, and kissed.

She tried to ignore the voice in her head screaming she wanted to keep his lips right where they lingered a little longer than deemed appropriate, but even to own surprise, she didn't object.

Well, if someone that hot would bow down to your hand, you'd want to keep him there, too.

''What? No name?'' he asked, amused.

''Maybe if you hadn't introducing yourself as a prince?'' she asked.

Damon smirked. ''That's why I don't get a name?''

''What, you'd expect me to fall before you, on my knees?''

''I wouldn't say no if you offered, but I just asked for a name.''

Elena realized her slip up, but covered that with a huff. ''Elena Gilbert.''

''Ahh, my brother's guest.''

''So you do know who I am?'' oh god, she was teasing him! What the hell is happening to me, she though, exasperated with herself.

''Well he shows a lot of pictures. I don't quickly forget a pretty face.''

She ignored the voice again, telling her how much she knew she loved the compliments coming out of his mouth. His delectable, kissable mouth…

Oh god.

''So, I guess I will see you around?'' he asked.

Elena sighed when her name was called from the ballroom.

''I guess,'' she added, a little too weak for her liking.

If she was going to spend the better part of her vacation anywhere near him, she knew she was going to get into deep trouble.

What kind of trouble that was, she still had to figure out.

She just knew it was nothing good.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hesitate to point out grammar mistakes if you see any. It's doesn't matter how many times I read it over or edit it, there's always something I don't see.**

**I'm just not gonna ask you to review, but just thank the people that actually have, soo THANK YOU! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Layla.**


	3. Rubies and Royalty

**sorry that it took so long to update, guys. after my exams finished I was drained of any inspiration I had left to write, but now I hope I'm back. feeding me with reviews can also be a big help, just dropping a hint ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

''God, this place is gorgeous! We should totally go head to the beach another time,'' Caroline said as they strolled down the city of Naples, soaking up the sun, enjoying their gelatos and walking down the cobbled path where all the boutiques were situated.

''You have never been to Italy before? Even with your fathers' statures?'' Rebekah asked in her posh British accent, genuinely surprised over the fact the two girls didn't take that much advantage over the wealth they were born in like she did.

Elena chuckled. Rebekah was admittedly shallow about things like money and morals, but she was a sweet girl, and considering how she was probably not going to see her again anytime soon, that was enough reason for Elena to decide to hang with her for the time she was in Italy with them, seeing as she isn't staying at the castle in Caserta anyway.

''Nope. Been to Milan for fashion week thrice, I think, but that's about it,'' Caroline admitted, a bit bothered by this fact, she only now realized.

''Okay, I'm going to go to that shop now, and you two can continue arguing about which places you have been and the other hasn't,'' Elena said with an exaggerated tone, dragging the words out. She rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly when they agreed with her, not really paying attention to her words before resuming their little game. Elena laughed and followed her own advice, knowing she would get a text if one of them felt like finding her.

The boutique she walked in was a pretty one, the walls covered in black-and-white baroque wallpaper, the middle of the story completely empty, save for the glass table and poof chairs on a white pile carpet.

Elena slid her fingers through the vintage clothes she found, no black and white in sight, unlike the store itself. When she looked at the jewelry covering the glass counter at the front of the store, one necklace in particular took her breath away. The ruby pendant, hanging from a silver chain stood out proudly, showing off its glory and different shades of red in the sunlight streaming through the shop's windows.

Elena skimmed her fingers over it lightly, almost as if she was afraid it would break.

''_Bello, no_?''

Elena barely registered the old woman talking to her, still entranced by the beauty of the necklace.

''Try it on,'' she woman encouraged, and It wasn't until then, that Elena found the courage to look up, staring at the old lady, probably in her early sixties, scrutinizing Elena from head to toe. The woman herself was wearing a multi colored maxi skirt, sandals, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket, her grey hair in a small ponytail. God, even the older women in this country knew fashion.

''Is your birthday in July, _Tesoro?'' _ she asked, realizing her birthday was coming up.

Elena nodded, surprised. ''How did you know?'' she asked breathlessly, speaking for the first time.

''Rubies are July's birthstones. They are the royalty under the gemstones, and represent heat and power. It has been said that the Ruby's red glow comes from an internal flame that cannot be extinguished, making a gift of this stone symbolic of everlasting love. With its hardness, and durability, it is a perfect engagement gem. Ancient lore provides that the Ruby will bring you good fortune, too. Do you believe in love, _Tesoro_?''

Elena was enchanted by her story telling abilities, touching the pendant around her neck carefully. It felt amazing having this around her neck, as if it belonged there.

It was perfect for a person like Elena, really, fiery and beautiful. The stone itself wasn't very conspicuous, which she was grateful for. It wasn't until she looked up at the knowing gaze of the older woman she remembered she was asked a question.

''I don't know, I've never experienced it before.''

''Really, a beautiful girl such as yourself?'' the woman asked, genuinely surprised.

Elena nodded. Why was that so weird?

''Do you like the necklace, Miss?''

Elena nodded with a grateful smile, and turned on her heels to look at herself in the full length mirror.

She wasn't exaggerating when she thought the necklace was perfect for her. It wasn't begging for attention, but subtly accentuating how her chest came out in the white summer dress she was wearing. She smirked at that, but she didn't miss the way it already felt like it was _hers. _

God, she was really losing it, being protective over a necklace.

''I'll take it.''

* * *

Hell was going to freeze over the day his father would finally take pity on him, Damon realized. Not that he wanted his pity, but it was ridiculous for someone to want to punch their fist in the wall every time their father was near. For weeks, months, has his father been bothering him about finding a bride to prepare for the eventual take-over of the kingdom.

Damon wasn't fit to be a king. His father groomed him to become one, but he was sure to let him know how 'absolutely unfit' he was for the job. He didn't get his father's logic at all, but he did realize he just didn't care.

It wasn't until his father introduced him to Katherine Pierce-Petrova, the daughter of some important foreign official from Eastern Europe that he really didn't think about it. Katherine was beautiful, seductive, and really a tigress in the bedroom. But fit to be a queen? He didn't think so.

If it was up to him, he wanted a queen who was fierce and sassy, who wasn't afraid to talk back, but also someone caring loving, someone you be glad to go back home to after a stressful day. If there was one thing he was sure of, was that Katherine did not fit the bill to any of those standards. She would be waiting in his bedroom with sexy lingerie every single day of their 'marriage', instead of with a small baby watching a movie in the living room.

Nobody who knew Damon Salvatore would ever even try to think thoughts like this crossed his mind. It wasn't like him, the eternal womanizer, the charmer, the typical prince who could make your knees buckle with just his smile. But he was like every other guy: no matter how many faceless and nameless women spend, or didn't spend the night, it was always better to have one face you could concentrate on, dote on and protect.

But he wasn't going to admit that, ever. Damon Salvatore didn't show weakness, he didn't show tenderness, and sure as hell didn't know what love was. He wasn't even sure that was in the cards for him. Women around him either wanted him for his bedroom talents or title, which made it difficult for him to find someone he found worthy.

After a while of wishing this, Damon just stopped looking. He didn't want to be like Stefan, the softy, the sweet brother, forever in the friend-zone. He went after what he wanted, and he took it.

That last thought got stuck in his throat when he saw someone walking around the _Villa Comunale_. He watched entranced as she looked around the beautiful gardens and statues that surrounded her. She looked absolutely stunning with wide doe eyes and her pink lips slightly parted. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, her brown way hair shined in the sunlight while peacefully resting over one shoulder. Now that, that would make a magnificent queen. Absolutely gorgeous, but still with a childlike innocence to her. Elena Gilbert was a woman worth exploring, Damon realized.

He didn't know how he ended up at _Villa Comunale,_ but he was certainly glad he did.

''Miss Gilbert?'' he asked when she came close enough.

She whipped her head around in confusion as to who in this town could possibly know her, until her gaze settled on him.

It was a little disconcerting for him to watch her watch him with such an unreadable expression on her face. Relief flooded him when she eventually smiled.

''Prince Damon Salvatore, was it?'' she joked.

He chuckled. ''Something like that. Walk with me, Sassy?'' he quirked one eyebrow, and she grinned at him, looping her arm through his when he offered.

''So, what are you doing in Naples all by yourself?'' he asked. He didn't know why he was starting a civil conversation with her. Shouldn't he be trying to get her in his bed?

Even though he would bet his trust fund on the fact that, that would never happen.

He almost wanted to pout like a little child at the thought, but refrained himself when he heard her giggle. That sound was so beautiful and adorable, it easily became one of his favorite…

Oh god, since when did he use the word _adorable_…?

Normally, he would bale the second stuff like this happened, but with her, he didn't seem to be able to. He carefully watched her as she rolled her eyes, clearly remembering something that had to do with his earlier question, and he smiled at her expression.

''I was in town with Caroline and Rebekah, but they bailed. I went into a store a figured I'd do a little exploring myself. I just jumped on the subway, took a number and jumped out when I felt like it. And now I'm here,'' she explained lightly.

His eyebrows shot up, interested. ''Jumped out when you felt like it?''

Elena nodded, amused at his expression. He certainly did not expect something like that from her, which made it all the more amusing for her. ''I didn't know what I was doing, but I figured nothing could happen, and did something happen, I'd call Stefan.''

Damon smirked. ''Are you always this carefree?''

Elena chuckled. ''Nah, I've been told more than once that I have a stick up my ass, but when there is nothing to stress over, why should I?''

Damon laughed at that, a melodic and deep sound Elena didn't mind hearing again.

''What brings you to a place like this?'' she asked, then.

Damon's eyebrows shot up. ''What, can't someone like me, be here?''

Elena laughed. ''Not really, no,'' she deadpanned.

''And why's that?''

''Not because of the whole royalty-thing. It's more, well, you…'' she struggled to find the right words, gesturing with her free hand towards his frame.

Damon barked with laughter. ''And what did you expect from, well, me?'' he quipped.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. ''I don't know, day-drinking, maybe?'' she tried, and was surprised when his eyes shot up.

''Busted,'' Elena whispered conspiratorially, followed by a giggle.

''You're good. What else?''

''Uhh, I don't know, something politics-related? I assume you're, uhmm, involved, considering your position and all.''

Damon nodded, impressed. ''Very good. Anything else?''

''Nah, you don't strike me as the boyfriend-type.''

''What, I am no boyfriend-material?'' he asked, mock-hurt written all over his face.

Elena laughed again, and shook her head. ''You wouldn't last,'' she joked.

To that he had nothing to say. He realized they'd walked straight through the pathway that led to the exit, glad to back amongst the living again.

''Ready to be seen with me?'' he whispered in her ear, making goosebumps erupt on the skin he drew a breath over. Elena tried to keep in a shutter, and was successful when she retorted with her own remark.

''Does that question deserve a serious answer?'' she asked with raised brows.

He rolled his eyes playfully. ''I didn't mean it that way, princess, trust me. People are going to stare, you know.'' He didn't realize that nickname sounded funny coming from a prins, but he was dead-set on the fact that it perfectly suited her. She was young, but oozed elegance and her features perfectly combined exotic and classic beauty, just like he liked his women.

''Bring it on, Salvatore.''

He smirked. ''Fair enough.''

When they walked out, sure enough, people were staring, curious gazes and jealous stares were shot their way, and even though Damon seemed perfectly at ease with everything, Elena couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. It was like the night of the party where everybody watched her and Caroline walk down the steps. The questions they asked themselves clear as crystal on their faces.

_Who is that?_

_What is she doing on the arm of Prince Damon?_

_Is she his new bride?_

_Is that his conquest of the week, or could she be more?_

_What is she? A model, a singer, a princess?_

Elena tried to ignore the stares and the whispers, but it was harder than she anticipated.

''Are you okay?'' Damon asked, genuinely concerned.

Elena smiled softly at the tone of his voice. She didn't think he even realized how he sounded. When he cleared his throat, she looked at him .''I'm good. It's a bit discomforting, is all.''

Damon nodded, still not fully convinced. ''How about lunch until your girlfriends get back?''

She smiled at this, and he didn't have a choice but the smile back, it was an automatic reaction he had absolutely no control over.

* * *

''Seriously? Were you that violent as a child?'' he asked amused, clutching his sides of laughter.

Elena through her arms in the air, exasperated. ''Well, I'm sorry, but I was pissed! If Stefan broke your action man dolls, you'd be pissed, too! So we went to the lakehouse, and I took the first chance I got.''

''Okay, first of all, I never played with dolls, that was strictly Stefan. Second of all, you rolled the poor kid across the dock into the water, resulting in a broken arm! Your poor brother,'' he chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''Whatever. He never pulled anything like that again after that, so I guess my goal was reached.

''You're lucky I torment my brother just as much, or you would have gotten scolded, young lady,'' he joked, and Elena burst out laughing at how much he sounded like his father.

''_Qui si va, signore,_'' the waitress interrupted them rudely with their orders. She was blonde, hot, her chest a cup size or three, four bigger than Elena. Of course...

Elena watched half amused and half annoyed at the way the waitress was practically begging for attention, but Damon, ever the gentleman and womanizer, handled her like a pro. He started speaking in rapid Italian, and Elena couldn't follow a word. It wasn't until the waitress flipped her hair over her shoulder, made an exasperated noise that sounded shrill and too high-pitched, and strutted away with an air of arrogance that would put a bitchy Caroline on her best day, to shame.

''What was that about?'' Elena asked curiously.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Elena thankful she was sitting down.

''I just told her that it was okay to feel lonely, we all have daddy issues, and everybody deals with it differently. One is a day-drinker, the other is a dreamer, and someone else whore's herself out to random strangers,'' he stated seriously, to which Elena burst out in a fit of giggles, obviously knowing who he was talking about.

''God, I shouldn't be laughing about that,'' she said in-between giggles.

''Why's that?'' he asked, cocking his head to the side, enjoyed the sounds coming out of her.

''Because that was awful and if I was in her shoes I'd feel pretty shitty right now.''

He smiled at her. She really was too sweet for her own good. ''Good that you aren't a slut than, huh?''

Elena pouted, her doe eyes growing in size. ''I don't know how I should take that.''

''Trust me, Bambi, it was a compliment.'''

''Bambi?'' she asked, not believing she actually liked the nickname.

''Yes, Miss. Huge-Brown-Eyes-That-Could-Make-Any-Man-Bend-At-Your-Will,'' he quipped, to which Elena's mouth flew open.

''You did not just say that!'' she screeched.

His eyebrows went up and down in a playful manner, not anticipating her next move.

His right hand went to his face, wiping the spaghetti off his face with wide eyes, secretly enjoying the giggle that came out her mouth because of his shocked expression.

''Now you're paying for it,'' he growled, throwing pieces of vegetables down her cleavage, to which she started squealing.

''I hate you,'' she murmured , trying to peel the veggies out of her dress, not realizing Damon's gaze was fixed on her the cleavage that made an appearance.

When she looked up, her cheeks turned all shades of red when she saw his eyes slightly darkening.

''You feel like walking the food off?'' she asked, trying to change the subject.

He shook himself out of the stupor and stood up, and offered his hand so she could stand up.

She could add another one to the list: gentleman.

This one, though, she didn't particularly mind.

He dropped some Euros on the table and they eventually went for a cab, walking side by side in a companionable silence.

* * *

After Damon dropped her off back at the palace, she saw Stefan sitting on a bench in front of the palace with a petite blonde. A different kind of blonde from the one Damon shot down.. God, she almost started giggling just out of the memory. – no, this blond was more of the sporty type.

''Stefan?'' she asked, curious as to whom he was talking to.

''Elena! Good you are here, I want you to meet someone,'' he welcomed her warmly, and she walked up the steps toward their level.

''Elena, this is Lexi, an old friend of mine, Lexi, this is Elena, the college friend I told you about,'' he introduced them.

''Hi, nice to meet you,'' Lexi said with a smile, and Elena almost immediately felt at ease. Something in her smile was honest and innocent, and it made her muscles relax.

She couldn't help but be protective of Stefan when it came to dating. He was kind of a ditz in that department, and, okay, maybe she was a little bit biased, but she really didn't approve of anyone for him except for Caroline.

''Same here. Are you Italian?'' she asked, wondering why her American accent sounded flawless.

''Nope,'' she answered while shaking her head, ''California, actually. Met Stefan there while he was on vacation with his family.''

Just as Stefan opened his mouth to say something, Elena's phones started vibrating. She smiled apologetically before picking up her phone, watching as Lexi sat back down with Stefan, relieved to see a friendly distance between the two of them.

''Hello?''

''Elena Gilbert, where were you!'' Caroline screeched in the phone, showing in her own way that she was worried.

Her voice naturally carried, so as she stared at Stefan and Lexi, who both cringed at the same time, she grinned at them before rolling her eyes at her best friend.

''You disappeared with Rebekah, so I figured you'd call when you'd miss me.''

''And you didn't bother telling me?'' she asked, the decibel level decreasing rapidly, to everybody's relief.

''You were too engrossed in your conversation with Rebekah to notice. Besides, that was hours ago. You never noticed in between now and then that I was gone?'' she asked, keeping her voice tone neutral. People would have normally been offended by such a thing, and Elena normally would have, too, if she didn't know whom she was dealing with. She loved Caroline to death but sometimes she was so ditzy she really did honor to her hair color.

The silence on the other end of the line confirmed what Elena thought, and she sighed. ''It's okay, Care, really. Just make sure you get back quickly so you can meet Stefan's friend,'' she said with a grin, suddenly feeling devilish.

She faulted Damon for that. That happens when you spend an entire afternoon with someone like him.

Lexi smiled politely, but her curiosity was peeked. Stefan looked on with wide eyes between Lexi and Elena, before settling on Elena with a questioning gaze, to which she just smiled sweetly.

''Oh, really. Who's he?'' she asked, back to her bubbly old self.

''Her name is Lexi. You'd really like her,'' Elena explained, and she had to hold back a chuckle when the other end fell silent.

''Caroline, you there?'' God, she was bad. See this as payback for not noticing I existed for the entire afternoon we were supposed to spend together, Elena thought.

''Uh, yeah, I'm here. I'll be there shortly. I'll see you later, Lena.''

''Sure thing, Care.''

''Oh, and Len?''

''Yes?'' she asked, stretching the word.

''Keep an eye on her, would you?''

''Why? It's not like you would do anything about it,'' she argued softly.

''Well, maybe that's about to change.''

''We'll see about that,'' Elena half-complied.

Caroline sighed heavily. ''Just be your sneaky self, and see what they are to each other. I'll see the rest for myself, okay?''

''Yeah, sure,'' she said softly. ''And Caroline?''

''Hmm?''

''Don't be too late,'' she said, knowing they both knew the underlying meaning to her words.

''I'll see what I can do.''

Elena hung up with a sigh, but made sure to plaster a smile across her face when she turned around toward Lexi and Stefan.

''So, anyone hungry?

* * *

Time passed easily between the three, all of them enjoying each other's company until dinner. Lexi turned out to be really sweet, and a great friend to have. She was an amazing gossiper and bubbly and upbeat in her own way.

''So, you and Stefan?'' Elena asked while getting ready for dinner. Dinner at the palace wasn't always in the form of a lavish party, but the royal family and their friends always dressed up for the most formal meal of the day.

Lexi giggled. ''No way, I got someone waiting for me back home.''

This, she definitely didn't see coming. She turned around, watching Lexi intently as she put on her earrings with a dreamy expression on her face.

Elena giggled at her newly formed friend while putting on her wedges.

''What?'' Lexi asked, busted.

''Who's he?''

''His name is Lee. I'm leaving in a while and I'll have the love of my life waiting for me back home.''

''Love of your life, huh? Why do you say that?''

''Have you ever had that type of love that made you tingle all through your body, when he walks into the room you feel in your toes? He practically electrocutes you with a single touch, and when he kisses you, it's like the ground shifts from under you?'' she asked in dreamy expression, as she fell on the bed.

Elena shook her head. ''That sounds…intense…'' she really didn't know what to say about something like that.

''It is. I've been with Lee for over a year now, but it just seems like we met yesterday. You think I'm too crazy, too young, right? My mom says the same thing.''

Elena smiled at that, and shook her head. ''I don't know what to tell you other than the look in your eyes could say more than a thousand words, Lexi.''

''Really?''

Elena nodded, and Lexi sighed in response.

''The day you fall in love, you call me. Deal?'' she asked all of sudden.

Elena looked at her outstretched hand quizzically, but accepted.

''Deal. But don't wait up.''

''Oh, I won't,'' someone said from behind them.

Caroline stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, staring Elena down like she betrayed her friend, which Elena just found amusing. She rolled her eyes at her best friend, and motioned for her to make her way in the room.

''Caroline, this is Lexi, Lexi, this is Caroline.''

''The future wife?'' she asked, and grinned.

''Excuse me?'' she asked.

''Me and Stefan were joking around, and she overheard one of my many successful attempts at making him blush. Nine out of ten consist out of jokes about you,'' Elena baited. She felt a little bad for her friend, but she was done with the back and forth between Stefan and Caroline and it was time to do something about it. Elena wasn't a medler, but they were two of her closest friends, in love with each other, and Elena really was sick in being in the middle of it all the time.

Caroline's brows practically made it to her hairline.

''Why would you do that?''

''Don't be rude, Caroline. Lexi has Lee, right?''

Lexi smiled at that, but Caroline was seething. ''Can I talk to you outside for a second, Elena?'' she asked, every word carefully spoken.

Elena nodded with furrowed brows, and mouthed 'sorry' to Lexi before letting herself being dragged out the hallway by Caroline.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' she screeched.

''Making conversation?'' she tried.

''With her?"

Elena sighed. ''Caroline, you know I love you, but you have to stop this.''

''Stop what?'' she asked, clearly agitated.

''Pretending like he's yours!'' she yelled out, finally reaching her breaking point. She wanted the truth? Well, that was exactly what she was going to get. ''You get angry at me because I'm supposedly 'fraternizing with the enemy', when Lexi did absolutely nothing wrong! She is his friend! As soon as a girl comes around him you act like a freaking cavewoman, when you yourself are too damn scared to go after what you really want! You have no right to be angry at me for being nice to a girl who is sweet, has a boyfriend at home waiting for her to get back and has been friends with Stefan long before you came into the picture! Get a grip, Caroline!''

Now Elena was seething, and she was staring up at Caroline with anger and fire blazing in her eyes. Caroline stared at her blankly before leaning against the wall and lowering herself to the ground.

''I'm scared to do it, Elena. What if he says no?'' she asked, her voice suddenly small and her eyes as wide as Bambi's.. god, Elena don't go there, your friend is in a crisis!

''He won't,'' came a voice from Elena's doorframe. They didn't look up to see Lexi walking towards them. Both Elena and Lexi lowered themselves to the ground on both sides of Caroline with theirs backs leaning against the wall.

''How are you so sure?''

''Because Stefan never stops talking about you. And when Elena teases him about you he blushes not because he is ashamed of being paired up with you in her jokes, but because he knows it's true and he has nothing to tell Elena because then he would be lying,'' Lexi softly explained to Caroline.

''I'm sorry about my outburst, Care, you know I didn't mean it,'' Elena tried.

Caroline scoffed, pitying herself. ''You may've not meant it, but it was the truth. You were right, and it was what I needed. And Lexi?''

''Hmm?''

''I like you.''

Lexi stated.

''Caroline?''

''Hmm?''

''I like you, too.''

* * *

**I was planning on putting on the lunch between Isabella, Caroline and Elena here too but realized I wanted a couple of thingd established before I do that. Sorry, Caroline and Stefan are simply too cute together to not to happen! I wanted to bring in Katherine too but then I realized I was getting too ahead of myself, so that probably won't happen for a while. **

**Anyway, now my vacation is here the updates will probably will be coming faster now, but I'm not making any promises. I'm naturally a lazy person, I'm afraid.**

**Love,**

**Layla.**

**p.s. don't worry, I won't be delving too much into Steroline territory, this still is a Delena story after all! **


	4. The Beginning

**I updated! *gasp* I am really hesitant about this chapter, and I don't really like it, but I took forever to finish it so I blame it on that. At least here is something to tide you over, tell me what you think!**

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through the windows, making Elena stir awake from the peaceful slumber she was in. she stretched out in her bed, enjoying the feel of the silk rubbing against her bare legs. She yawned and laid there in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She wasn't a very heavy sleeper, which more often than not resulted in sleepless nights, but today seemed to be different. Her hand went to the necklace she forgot to take off last night, and she smiled in relief when she realized it hadn't left an indent or mark.

She was about to swing her legs over the bed to grab some clothes and take a shower to get ready for the day when Caroline barged into her room.

''Morning!'' Caroline greeted with a smile on her face. Everything from last week seemed to have been forgotten, and they were both glad for that. When Lexi went back to her hotel, Caroline stayed around Elena's room for another hour and they were talking about the times were it was obvious that Stefan and Caroline had feelings for each other. It made them feel better after their fight, but really, there wasn't much that could break up two girls who used to share a crib when they were babies.

''Morning, Care,'' Elena replied with a smile, and she waited for her friend to join her on the bed.

''I talked to Bonnie last night, and so we are skyping with her today.''

Elena nodded and smiled at her friend and watched as Caroline situated herself on the bed, grabbed the laptop and saw that Bonnie was already calling them.

''Hey, guys!'' was the enthusiastic greeting they got from their other best friend. Bonnie was also sitting on her bed, clutching a cup of coffee.

''Hi, Bon! How are you?'' Elena asked, happy to see her again. It was strange for her to think about her and Caroline in Italy, when Bonnie was halfway across the world. They were The Three Musketeers, Partners In Crime, whatever you wanted to call it: doing everything together, from going to dances when one of them didn't have a date, to generally growing up. The first time they got their periods, they would call each other before even telling their mothers; the same counted for all the other firsts they have gone through.

''I'm good! I can't wait for France, though. Jamie has been driving me crazy for weeks about this.''

''Jamie as in Don't-Know-How-I-Feel-About-Him-Though-He's-Incredibly-Hot-And-Sweet-Jamie?'' Caroline asked with her mouth hanging open, and Elena's eyebrows shot up.

There was a mischievous glint in Bonnie's eyes as she nodded. ''We got together around the time you guys left. He said that considering how long we have been dancing around each other it wouldn't' be too soon if he brought me over to Nice with him to meet his parents, as they are there for the summer.''

''Nice! Oh my god, that's so romantic!'' Caroline shrieked, fanning herself.

''Well, you're in the damn country of love! There should be something romantic in it for the both of you, too!''

Elena laughed loudly. ''Yeah, not going to happen,'' she commented dryly.

''Why is that?'' Bonnie asked with furrowed brows, taking a sip from her mug.

''She's too scared to go after Stefan because she's afraid of rejection,'' Elena commented dryly.

''Oh, please! Like nobody notices the eye-sex between you and Damon during dinner every damn time!'' Caroline defended smugly.

''What eye-sex? I don't know what the hell you're talking about,'' Elena threw back quickly, although her cheeks have gotten redder because of the comment. She couldn't deny the stolen glances and the smirks that were always exchanged during dinner. Ever since their little outing in the city of Naples they've seemed to have notice each other a bit more than before. She knew that the Google searches she found described him to be cougar bait and he went through women like he drank his liquor, but with her he seemed different. Almost like he didn't want her that way… she shook the thought out of her head, and copied the guilty expression Caroline was wearing when they saw the shocked expression on Bonnie's face.

''Okay, okay, go back a second. Guys?'' she asked, trying to sound so controlled as possible. Bonnie was always very weary around Stefan because of his position, merely because she wanted to protect her friend and, well, she was quite judgmental. One of the many traits that has gotten her more than one dirty look from her friends.

''Caroline is in love with Stefan, Stefan is in love with Caroline. They just don't want to admit it because they are too scared it would mess up the already awkward thing they have going on,'' Elena explained lightheartedly.

''Elena has wrapped the older ass-wipe of a brother around her finger, and they always stare at each other during dinner. He grabs ever opportunity he has to touch her, and they bicker more than a married couple on crack,'' Caroline explained in the same tone.

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

''God, you guys are unbelievable,'' Bonnie commented, unable to hold back a chuckle of her own.

''No, but seriously, you'd be good for Damon,'' Caroline said all of sudden.

Elena arched her brows. ''Where did that come from?''

''He's a complete jerk! Selfish, arrogant..''

''And your point?'' Elena asked with an amused smirk.

''You'd put him in his place. I'm still waiting for you to slap him in public because he's being an ass, or something.''

Elena rolled her eyes. ''I would never..''

''..yeah, you would,'' Bonnie and Caroline corrected her in a bored tone at the same time.

''Okay, if you guys are done ganging up on me, I would like to go downstairs for breakfast, you know, the most important meal of the day?'' Elena asked exasperated, desperately trying to change the subject.

Caroline's stomach started rumbling, which led Elena en Bonnie to laugh. ''Okay, see you later Bonnie, time to feed the Caronator,'' Elena joked, and after another quick goodbye did she close Caroline's laptop.

She turned to Caroline after washing her face, deciding she would shower later that night. ''So, what are you actually planning on doing with the whole Stefan-situation?'' she asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders as they strolled down the hallways on the way to the kitchen on their floor. ''Haven't figured it out yet,''

''Why don't you ask him out?''

Caroline's eyes lit up at the idea. ''Do you think he would go for that? Me, asking him out, I mean?''

Elena nodded vigorously. ''Just go for it. Especially since there is that ball that Giuseppe told us about over dinner last night.''

''That charity event we were invited to? Do you think he would be allowed to go with me?''

Elena smiled. ''Would that stop him?''

Caroline said nothing at that.

''Listen, sweetie, I know the way you acted back then was purely because of your insecurities on the subject, but you shouldn't let it stop you. Better to say you tried than to say you never dared to,'' Elena advised.

Caroline smiled at her friend. ''I love you,'' she cooed.

Elena winked. ''I know, me too.'' This had Caroline bursting out in a fit of giggles.

After breakfast, she made her way down the many steps in front of the palace. She really didn't know where she was headed, but she would figure it out when she saw something that interested her enough.

Once again her mind drifted to Damon and the way he acted the past week. He was always flirting, coming up with several sexual innuendo's and grabbing every opportunity to touch her. She pretended like she was annoyed, and she had to admit to herself she has never rolled her eyes as much as she did that week. But to be perfectly honest with herself, she liked the tingles on her skin when he'd 'accidentally' brush her arm when he walked past her, or the winks he sent her way when she giggled about something he said. She reveled in the attention, and that wasn't anything like her. She acted like a damn teenage girl every time he was around and she was surprised to say the least, about her behavior. She was acting like Caroline on a crush.

Did she have crush on Damon Salvatore?

She shook the thought out of her head and refused to continue thinking about him. Of course he was going to make things complicated in the time that was supposed to be about simplicity an sunshine.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't see it coming when she stepped on her shoelace, and she was about to tumble down the stairs. She closed her eyes when she fell to the ground, hearing a small crack near her.

''Elena!'' she was too busy concentrating on the pain coursing through her when her fall ended to really register the voice calling her name. her eyes still tightly closed, she tried to open her eyes, but groaned and closed them again when she looked straight at the sun.

''Elena?'' someone asked her softly. The voice was deep, velvety, but still full of concern.

''My ankle,'' she croaked, too bothered by the throbbing in her ankle to comment on the butterflies she felt when he picked her up bridal style.

''What happened?''

Now she was off the concrete, the only thing she felt, besides the tingles in the places where his arms rested, was an irritating pain covering the places where it throbbed painfully and uncontrollably.

''Damon?'' I croaked again.

''Shh, I'm here, don't worry. We're going back inside to take care of the swelling, okay?''

Again, the only thing she could concentrate on was the fact that he was carrying her up the stairs towards the palace like she weighed nothing.

God, Caroline wasn't the only one with selective hearing, it seemed.

''What happened?'' he asked again, nodding to one of the guards to open the door for them.

''I tripped over my laces. God, that's sounds so stupid,'' she whined. She groaned out in pain when she tried to move her elbow, but was stopped by a sting going through her, effectively warning her that moving her arm wasn't a very smart idea. When her other arm started tingling and signaling it fell asleep, she thought things just couldn't get any worse.

Oh, well, at least she was being carried into a castle by a handsome and exceptionally strong prince.

That would look nice on a cereal box, she remarked dryly to herself.

Damon smirked when he laid her down on a soft surface. Before she could ask him where she was, he went into the adjacent bathroom in the massive room she was in, and she decided to look around first and ask questions later.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at the gigantic size of the four poster bed. That bed was certainly not purchased for _just _sleeping.

The room itself was very minimally decorated, with dark wooded floors, and the same tint of color covering the walls and ceilings, the curtains almost covered an entire wall, although they were drawn, down to another massive flat-screen television hanging from a corner in the wall, and a desk against the floor-to-ceiling window. It exuded masculinity.

''What do you think?'' he asked with a smug smirk as she still was looking around the room on his bed, leaning on her elbows. He couldn't deny she looked good, right where she was.

He shook the thought off of him and sat down on his bed, gently grabbing her ankles and letting them rest on his lap while he tried to reduce the swelling.

''Are you always this clumsy?'' he quipped.

The blood rose to Elena's cheeks, and Damon thought she never looked more beautiful than when she was being all coy and innocent.

She gave him a cheeky smile and let out a melodic laugh, that quickly turned into a groan when he pressed down too hard on her ankle.

''Oh, crap, sorry. Are you okay?'' he spoke quickly, looking down at her contorted features as she waited for the sting to subside before she nodded.

He sighed, and continued his massage. He was looking at her , really looking at her. She really did earn the nickname Bambi, seeing as her brown eyes were big, beautiful and captivating. He wouldn't mind staring into them for the rest of the time she would be staying here. Her skin was flawless, not a freckle, pimple or scar in sight. Her pitch black lashes were impossibly long, which was something Damon always had found attractive on girls. Her small ears, her silky brown hair, her small nose, her plump lips, everything about this girl was mesmerizing.

Elena was absolutely speechless. First of all, the way his manly hands were working her ankle and feet was so good she had to do everything not to moan loudly and unattractively. Second of all, the way he looked at her made her feel as beautiful as it made her feel uncomfortable. His strong hands were working her ankles like a professional, and she almost forgot the sting in her elbow. When she tried to move her hand, she gritted her teeth.

´´What´s wrong?'' he asked, woken up out his stupor to see her holding on to her elbow.

''My elbow,'' she groaned out.

''Let me check,'' he ordered, and his voice didn't leave room for any stubborn reply, so she just let him lightly trace her elbow and forearm with his fingers. She shouldn't be enjoying that while her elbow was stinging so much, but hey, she couldn't control her ovaries, now could she?

''There is no swelling, I don't see any bruises.. Can you straighten your elbow?'' he asked distractedly.

Elena successfully straightened her elbow, albeit with a little difficulty.

''I suppose you don't have to see a doctor, it's doesn't seem broken or strained, or anything,'' he said while grabbing her elbow, looking around it to see if any bruising was forming.

Elena's gaze was fixated on his strong hands examining her am as if she was made out of the most breakable and valuable porcelain.

´´What´s your verdict, Doc?'' she asked quietly.

Damon smirked at her. God, her damn insides! ''I think the tingling will go away with time, you shouldn't worry about too much. As for your ankle, don't overexert it and you'll be fine.''

Elena raised a playful eyebrow. ''Where did you get all that knowledge? Is there something you should be telling me, prince?'' Oh, crap. She was flirting with him.

He seemed equally surprised by her words, but if his smirk and the spark in his impossibly blue eyes were any indication, he was enjoying this side of her immensely. ''There is a lot you don't know about me, Miss Gilbert,'' he flirted back, his voice low and , let's face it, the definition of sexy.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, and they both could feel it. A jackhammer was pushing against their chests, making sure no words could be exchanged between the two of them as they examined each other's' faces. Suddenly breathing was difficult when she realized how close he was while absentmindedly rubbing her elbow, where the pain was becoming less and less disturbing and, well, painful. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she couldn't resist casting her eyes down, examining the tantalizing shape of his partially opened mouth, for once not opened in a cocky and all-knowing smirk. When she looked up into his impossibly beautiful blue eyes, she realized his eyes were focused on her lips, too.

When he started leaning in, looking in her eyes, she could feel herself slowly panicking. No one was in the room but them. The surface under her began to slowly disappear, and she hadn't even realized the thumb that was rubbing her elbow stopped its comforting movements. The air was as thick and suffocating as black smoke, but she welcomed it. And then it happened. She closed her eyes, he closed his eyes, she parted her lips in anticipation, and they're lips were almost brushing against each other when her phone rang, ruining the magical moment that was created between them.

''Hello?'' she asked breathlessly. She stared into his eyes, and realized he was just as dazed as she was, staring straight at her but not really looking at her, too lost in his own thoughts.

''Elena! Get your ass back to the palace and get ready for lunch, Isabella is taking us out to the patio,'' Caroline informed her. She could hear Caroline attacking her closet while the TV was on in the background.

''I'm already back,'' Elena said when she got her breathing under control.

''Seriously? You went out for what, like an hour?''

Elena gasped. ''I was gone for an hour?'' she asked. Has it really been that long? It surely felt like five minutes tops.

Caroline snorted. ''I'll be waiting for you in my room, 'kay?''

''Hmm, I'll see you in five.'' Elena hung up and put her phone back in her jean pocket before looking at Damon. She realized how the air went from sexually charged to incredibly uncomfortable.

He looked at her and nodded. ''See you at dinner, I suppose,'' she said awkwardly when he didn't respond and walked out of his room without looking back.

When the door was closed behind her, she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and let out a major breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

God, she has never been through something so awkward in her life.

Regaining her bearings while she walked back to Caroline's room she tried to get the blue-eyed prince out of her mind, but as she was wondering what Isabella had in store for her and her best friend during lunch, he always made his way back in her thoughts, something he was doing more times than she liked to admit to herself.

Caroline settled on a strapless side-scrunch dress with orange and white stripes, one she had tried on for at least four times, with orange ballet flats and crème-colored feather earrings, while Elena was already in off-shoulder batman t-shirt, soft pink skinny jeans and brown Converse shoes. Her hair was parted down the middle and fell straight down her back, just like she had since she was a little girl, only curling it on fancy occasions or when she was too lazy to straighten it after a shower.

''Are you finally done?'' Elena asked amused by her friend. It was a little annoying that things Elena considered usual in her life, like having lunch and dinner, was always so formal and considered a time to show off your wardrobe, but like any other girl she enjoyed dolling herself up every once in a while. Staying over in a palace just gave you that luxury more often than not.

Caroline nodded determinedly and motioned with her chin they should be going.

''What do you think is going to happen?'' Caroline asked as one of the servants was leading them to the courtyard terrace.

Elena shrugged. ''We are going to eat expensive food, I suppose.''

She chuckled when she received a glare, and rolled her eyes. ''How am I supposed to know? I am sure she wants to get to know me and her future daughter-in-law.''

That earned Elena a slap against her arm, to which she laughed even harder. ''Sorry, Caroline, but Isabella seems like a pretty perceptive woman. I'm sure she already picked up on the ever present tension when you two are in a room.''

Caroline rolled her eyes. ''Are you sure you are still talking about me?'' she asked knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

Elena avoided her knowing gaze and was glad Isabella already entered their line of vision, so Elena could focus on other things than asking herself if Caroline was right.

''Ladies, I'm so glad you two found the time to enjoy lunch with me,'' she said with a broad smile, standing up to receive her guests.

''The pleasure is all ours, Isabella,'' Elena spoke kindly for the both of them.

The queen said nothing at that, and waited for the girls to sit down before she made herself comfortable.

''Help yourselves to the food, girls, from what I understand you are a fan of Italian food, Elena?'' Isabella may have perfected her English accent over the years, but that wasn't the case with names. The pronunciation of Elena's name was still very Italian on her tongue.

Elena grinned at that. ´´I am. Caroline is more a Chinese food-kind of girl, though.''

Isabella smiled at that. ''So, how do you ladies enjoy Naples so far?''

Caroline started babbling animatedly about the trips she made into the city, and Elena was smiling at her friend, grateful that she didn´t have to say anything for a moment.

´´That is a beautiful necklace,´´ Isabella mentioned out of the blue.

Elena smiled at looked down at the Ruby hanging from the thin silver chain. ´´I bought it last week from this old lady in Naples. For some reason I keep for getting to take it off,´´ Elena explained sheepishly.

Just then Caroline noticed the necklace and traced the outline with her pointer finger. ´´Wow, that´s really pretty. Must´ve cost a lot,´´ Caroline mentioned absentmindedly, not really expecting a response, and Elena didn´t give her any.

''It reminds me of a family necklace of ours, it belonged to an ancestor of the Salvatore's.''

''Wait! Her name was Sofia, right? I saw her portrait hanging somewhere in the palace, one of the servants told me she died of a broken heart, or something?'' Caroline questioned.

Isabella smiled and nodded. ''That's right. That necklace, almost identical to yours, was her most prized possession, it was believed to have brought her great fortune.''

''If she was royalty, why would that matter?'' Elena asked.

Isabella shook her head. ''Fortune could be considered a lot of things, in this case It was not wealth. You see, Sofia was a common girl, lived amongst the people. She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She was loved by the people, she was known as kind, warm and caring, loving the world like everyone was family. That was how the prince of that time, Damon's and Stefan's ancestor, Amato, fell in love with her. It was your typical forbidden love story, between Amato and Sofia, but the difference was that there was no happy ending. He bought her a necklace and a matching engagement ring, both ruby and diamond. It was beautiful, showing off dozens of shades of red when the sunlight was cast upon it. After the king and queen finally excepted Amato's true love, she was pregnant with his child, but he never got the opportunity to find out before he died in battle.

Sofia went into a slow depression after that, not able to care properly for her son Claudio. She eventually died of a broken heart, like Caroline said, but not before burring the necklace somewhere, saying that the future queen, whichever dynasty, would find it because she was meant to wear it. She hung herself in the basement of their castle, saying she was finally going to be reunited with her love.''

''But what about Claudio?'' Elena asked, entranced with her story while clutching her necklace.

''Her depression started during the pregnancy and worsened with time. By the time Claudio Salvatore was born she was severely depressed, not even herself anymore at that point. Love can bring a person to live, but it can also destroy a person to the point of no return.''

''Wasn't the love between Amato and Sofia poisonous?'' Caroline asked.

''Amato and Sofia were so caught up in each other no one else existed for them. Their love was all-consuming, passionate and even a little dangerous, but it was true love. True love can never be poisonous, no matter how intense they felt for each other,'' Isabella said softly.

Thinking about all the things Isabella told them, she looked down the terrace towards the garden, seeing Damon and Stefan tossing around a football and playing around. _Their love was all-consuming, passionate, and even a little dangerous. _Those words kept repeating themselves in her head. Would she ever be so lucky to experience such an all-consuming love? Would her life ever expand further than the walls of her apartment? She asked herself if Damon was one to give her something like that, but she shook the thought off of her before she entered uncharted territory. No, Damon was gorgeous, and there definitely was an attraction, but him being capable of love? Her being capable of loving _him_? She didn't love him, she wasn't that that far gone. He was walking heart-break, even If he didn't act that way around her, even if she didn't have solid proof he wasn't trustworthy, she saw in his eyes he kept a wall around his heart. An impenetrable, rock-solid wall that he wasn't planning on taking down for her.

_Their love was all-consuming, passionate, and even a little dangerous._

* * *

''_Sofia, amore mia, are you here?'' Amato's low voice called out to the darkness. The small flower shop was closed, as it was way past midnight, but Amato didn't care. He needed to see his love, or else he couldn't close his eyes that night. _

''_Sofia?'' he called again._

''_Amato, Tesoro, what are you doing here?'' her soft and melodic voice called._

_His small smile, conjured up by her beautiful voice, turned into a teeth-showing grin when he saw her chocolate eyes staring up at him. Her sinful body was clad in a figure hugging purple dress that he bought her, with black lace embroidered along the bodice. The dress had a low neckline, giving him a tantalizing view of her bust. Her hair was in half-up do, her brown locks falling down her shoulders like a waterfall, her beautiful face and perfect body were every painter's and man's dream._

''_I needed to see you, amore,'' he said huskily, walking over to the love of his life with confident and sure steps._

_She smiled at him sweetly, knowing what was about to happen. ''Well, you saw me, Prince Amato, what do you wish to do know?'' she asked him, looking in his icy blue eyes with an allurement he hadn't seen in her eyes before._

''_I much rather show you, for that shall bring you far more pleasure than just my words.''_

''_I trust you, my prince,'' she whispered, before he brought his lips down to hers, them engaging in a sensual dance, to music they have moved to dozens of times before. With his hands untying her corset strings she busied herself with his waistcoat and blouse. ''My father has been insisting that I marry,'' she said in between heated kisses. He picked her up bridal style, and they walked upstairs, out of the shop towards her room. _

_Anger flashed through Amato, even though it was hard to keep his composure while she was tangling her dainty fingers in his midnight black hair with such tenderness and care that it almost made his knees buckle. ''You are mine, Sofia, no one shall give you a ring, shall give you riches, shall love you and bed you like I do,'' he whispered in her ear seductively, making her shiver. _

''_You need to tell me what you want, Amato, because if you are not quick, my father shall give me away to someone else, and I shall have no say in the matter.''_

_He shut her up by kissing her fiercely, taking advantage of her state of undress to ravage her until the sun came up. ''I love you, Sofia. You will have a ring on your finger and will be living in the castle faster than you think.''_

''_I don't care about that, dear Amato,'' she saw, circling his naked torso with her arms and tangling her bare legs with his, ''as long as I have you by my side. As long as it shall be your child I shall be carrying within me, nothing else matters.''_

''_I can give everything your heart desires, Sofia. No woman of mine shall ever dream of living in poverty and I will do everything in my power to make you happy.''_

''_You already do,'' she said with a dreamy smile, showering his jaw, neck and chest with kisses._

''_I love you, Sofia.''_

''_I love you, Amato.''_

''_Elena,'' he said all of a sudden. She looked at him, confused. ''What?''_

''_Elena,'' Amato repeated, a little more urgency in his voice, now._

''Elena!'' Elena groaned and opened her eyes, looking straight into the blue eyes she had just dreamt about.

''Damon?'' she moaned, stretching out on the coach she apparently fell asleep on.

Damon chuckled. ''Don't tell me you were dreaming about me?''

Elena avoided his gaze, but rolled her eyes at his remark. ''You wish.''

''Mmhmm,'' he said with a knowing smirk.

''Whatever. Have you seen Stefan around, somewhere?'' she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Damon furrowed his brows. ''What do you need Stefan for?''

''I had lunch with your mother and Caroline a couple of hours ago, and she told me this story. Said that if I was interested I could ask Stefan to get me some of her diaries, just out of curiosity.''

''It's not a secret to the residents, you know. I could show you those diaries just the same,'' she said with a raised brow.

_God, Stefan, where are you when you're needed_? She thought as she looked into his eyes a little too long.

''Well, where are they?''

''Not here.''

''Thanks, Captain Obvious. Where is 'not here'?'' she asked, annoyed.

Damon grinned. ''Outside of Naples. With friends of the family.''

Elena's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets and her brows almost reached her hairline. ''Excuse me?'' she asked with the disbelief evident in her voice.

Damon nodded eagerly. ''Are you sure you are willing to go on a mini-road trip with me to retrieve some diary?'' he dared her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Elena faulted two reasons for her giving in so easily. First of all, he pushed her buttons as if he already knew it was physically impossible for her to turn down a challenge. She never did, and he wasn't about to start now because of a cocky prince. The second reason was because she was dead-set on finding out more about Sofia from the moment Isabella told her about it. Damon wasn't about to stop her from doing so, even if he looked at he as if he was about to jump her bones.

* * *

**I'm not proud of what I got here, but I'm always really critical and picky about what I write :( next chapter will be the roadtrip and maybe some developement for Steroline, they are just too cute to not write about hihi.**

**Anyway, please review and confirm or shoot down my insecurities about this chapter. I'll try to update sooner if the reviews are mostly positive !**

**Hugs,**

**Layla**


	5. Road Trips And Realizations Part I

**Two updates in two days? What's going on? Anyway, here is part 1 of the road trip. This chapter is mainly there to get a better view into how their feelings for each other have developed over time, but next chapter is going to be more of the roadtrip!**

**Forgot the disclaimer last time, so this one is also for chapter 4: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and it's characters! All rights go to their rightful owners. Just the writing is mine.**

* * *

When you're friends with Caroline Forbes, she prepares you for everything, dress-wise. So when Elena went to her room in a t-shirt and jeans to mention she was going on a small one-day road trip with the eldest prince himself, after the initial freak out and girly squealing, of course, did she scold Elena on her careless outfit choice.

Elena and Caroline were both as stubborn as they came, but for some reason they eventually came to a compromise regarding her attire, so now she was sitting at the same bench she met Lexi in front of the palace in a tight fitting grey Beatles t-shirt, ripped denim shorts, and studded, golden trainers. Caroline couldn't resist but add some brown peace-sign earrings to the comfortable but cute outfit, and Elena had her straightened brown hair in a high ponytail to accentuate her cheekbones, and the earrings.

''Aww, don't you look cute,'' someone commented from behind her. She came to immediately recognize the voice whenever It was near her, and she was still contemplating whether that was a good or a bad thing.

She turned around, and had to hold back a grin at his appearance. How one could look so positively sinful wearing faded dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket was beyond her, but it didn't hurt her road trip companion looked as good as he did.

''Thank you, Grumpy Bear, I appreciate something like that coming from you.''

He chuckled. ''If we are naming each other after Carebears, what should I call you?'' he asked her as he guided her to his car. She enjoyed the feel of his hand softly pressing against the small of her back. It sent flashbacks through her mind to their almost kiss, to the steamier scenes that her subconscious had conjured up in her dream about Sofia and Amato, the couple that had forced her share a confined space for a significant amount of time with a hot prince.

''Hmm, I don't know. Suggestions?''

He opened the door for her, and once she was settled in the silver convertible Audi R8, he came to sit on the other side, in the driver's seat.

''Shine Bright Bear,'' he said all of a sudden after a comfortable silence, once he reached the interstate.

She smiled at him amusedly. ''Why's that?''

''Well, princess, the name speaks for itself.''

''What does the name say, then, oh omniscient-one?'' she asked haughtily.

And as if the radio heard her ask that question, he laughed loudly, raising the volume to answer her confused and bewildered expression.

**Her face is a map of the world**

**Is a map of the world**

**You can see she's a beautiful girl**

**She's a beautiful girl**

**And everything around her is a silver pool of light**

**The people who surround her feel the benefit of it**

**It makes you calm**

**She holds you captivated in her palm**

She smiled at him, and he grinned back. Her cheeks reddened at the meaning in his words, but the embarrassing moment because of the compliment didn't last long before she burst out laughing at him loudly singling along to KT Tunstall.

**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be****  
****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me  
****  
****I feel like walking the world****  
****Like walking the world****  
****You can hear she's a beautiful girl****  
****She's a beautiful girl**

**She fills up every corner like she's ****born****in black and white ****  
****Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard****  
****She likes to leave you hanging on her word**

**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be****  
****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be****  
****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me**

**I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine****  
****She makes me feel like I could be a tower**

**Big strong tower yeah**

**The power to be**

**The power to****give**

**The power to see****  
****Yeah****  
****Yeah**

**(Suddenly I see)****  
****x5****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be****  
****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)****  
****This is what I want to be****  
****Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)****  
****Why the hell it means so much to me**

When the song ended they laughed even harder, and stared at each other until Damon had to look back to the road again. When they calmed their laughing, a comfortable silence settled over them, once again.

''You know, Gilbert, you're not the worst company in the world,'' he mentioned casually.

Elena chuckled and rolled her eyes. ''Thanks, prince, wish I could say the same about you,'' she quipped.

Damon's jaw unhinged and he slapped his hand against his chest, his eyes widening in mock hurt. ''Why, Elena, you hurt my feelings!''

She rolled her eyes. ''You'll get over it.''

He grinned at her. How he loved it when she talked back to him. She wasn't afraid to give it back to him in tenfold, and that was why he enjoyed bantering with her so much. She wouldn't cower away when he made a comment, and she seemed far from intimidated by him.

He lowered the volume, and for a couple of hours they drove in a companionable silence. He smiled when he realized she'd dozed off, her head was leaning back, a small smile on her lips.

He leaned back casually against the leather chair, one arm casually draped over the car, one hand resting on the wheel. Driving always had a calming effect on him, especially when the roof was down. The wind blowing through his hair, underneath his clothes and even in his shoes. The beautiful scenery of Italy was also a big bonus.

But this time, there were no epic moments in his car, his mind couldn't be cleared because the only thing he could think about as of late, was sitting next to him in the car, sleeping. One peek at her exposed legs, and he thanked the Gods that she was asleep. Those naturally tan legs were miles long and toned, and he wondered how they would feel wrapped around him, squeezing his waist.

He sucked in a deep breath. Leave to him to fantasize about a girl while she was sleeping not more than a couple of centimeters away from him, sneaking glances at her like a creepy – albeit handsome – stalker.

* * *

''Elena,'' someone softly whispered. She woke up from a rather uncomfortable, dreamless slumber, looking straight into a pair of blue eyes.

''Damon?'' she croaked.

He smiled slightly at her.

''Are we already there?'' Wow, she was a terrible road trip-buddy, sleeping through the entirety of their road-trip, she thought regretfully.

He smirked at her adorable expression. He had to stop himself from kissing her pout away.

'Yeah, we are,'' he explained vaguely, helping her out of the car. He stared at her as she stretched, her already tight t-shirt rising up to reveal a sliver of skin, enough to make him shiver in delight.

''Where are we?'' she asked curiously, looking around she noticed they were in the middle of the Italian countryside. Looking behind her, she realized he drove them up a big hill, the view surrounding her vision was nothing short of beautiful. Green fields surrounded the area they found themselves standing. The sun was setting behind the mountains, replacing the beautiful blue sky with streaks of pink and purple. When she turned around again, she stared at the big white country house with a big porch that wrapped around the entire house, the house itself surrounded by greenery while the ocean could be seen from afar.

''Where are we?'' she asked, mystified at the beautiful scenery.

''A country house. My aunt lives here.''

''I can't imagine that,'' she said, still looking around.

Damon smiled softly at her amazed expression, secretly proud he could make her loose her composure like that. The scenery was beautiful, that was true, but it was her face he couldn't stop staring at.

''My aunt Rosa lives here. She's my mother's sister, one of my favorite people in the world. She can tell you everything you want to know about Amato and Sofia. She also has the diaries, I think.''

''Does she know I'm coming?'' she asked, a bit nervous about going inside and meeting more Salvatore´s.

Damon smirked and nodded. ''You coming?'' he offered her his arm, his grin only widening when she accepted his arm without protest.

''So what is to be expected when I walk into that house?'' she asked slowly.

''Rosa and Dante have six kids, Gemma, Clara, Gianna, Luca, Carmello and Enzo. Some of them also have children, and they are all inside,'' he said with a grin.

Elena's eyes were as wide as saucers. ''Seriously?'' she squeaked.

''You don't mind, right?'' he asked amused.

Elena shook her head rapidly. ''No, just…overwhelmed, I guess. I don't really know so many big families.''

''What about you?'' he asked as they walked up the porch.

''I grew up with my dad John, and my little brother Jeremy. My mother took off when I was a toddler so I don't really remember her and my dad never really talks about her, so it's always been the three of us. I've had an aunt and uncle but they didn't have any children themselves. That, and I consider Caroline and our friend Bonnie also family but that's about it.''

''I'm sorry,'' he said sincerely.

Elena smiled wistfully. ''It's okay. You can't miss what you never had, right?''

Damon shrugged. ''Still sucks.''

Elena nodded, and sucked in a deep breath when Damon knocked on the door.

''_Zio _Damon!'' someone called from the other side of the door.

Elena studied his face breaking out in a major grin as the door flew open and a little boy, not older than eight years old came rushing towards them and flew in Damon's arms.

''Dominic! Buddy, how are you?'' Damon asked while laughing.

Elena giggled at the little boy who had his arms wrapped around Damon's neck. All of a sudden Dominic looked at her and his cheeks reddened ten different shades.

''You're pretty,'' he blurted out, hiding his face in the crook of Damon's neck as soon as he said it.

''She is, isn't she?'' Damon encouraged while staring`intently at her.

Now it was Elena's turn to blush wildly while turning her gaze to the boy. ''Thank you,'' she said sweetly. Apparently something in her voice was soothing because Dominic looked at her and stuck out his hand.

''I'm Dominic, but you can call me Dom,'' he introduced himself.

Elena smiled, impressed with his manners. ''I'm Elena, but you can call me Lena,'' she introduced herself, her grin widening as he put a sloppy kiss to her knuckles.

''Dom, my boy! I taught you well!'' Damon complimented with a toothy grin.

''That, prince, is entirely my doing,'' he man's voice said from the doorway.

Damon let Dom go to run back inside and tell his cousins and siblings about the pretty guest uncle Damon brought with him. Damon looked up at the man that spoke to them and he grinned while man-hugging a handsome looking man with eyes equally as dark as his hair.

''Damon, my man, how are you?'' he asked warmly, clearly happy to see the prince again.

''I'm good, Carlos, thank you. I want you to meet Elena, she's a house guest of ours,'' he introduced proudly.

Carlos stared at the girl timidly standing in the doorway, fiddling with her t-shirt.

''I'm Carlos Esposito, nice to meet you,'' he said warmly, taking her hand and shaking it.

''Elena Gilbert,'' she said, immediately feeling at ease.

''Damon! Sweetie, you're here!'' a woman called from further in the house.

The three of them looked back, and Elena watched another grin settle on Damon's face. He seems to be doing that a lot around here.

''Gemma, it's good to see you again,'' he said while hugging a gorgeous woman with brown hair and striking green-brown eyes. She would have been jealous had Gemma not grabbed Carlos' hand the minute she walked up to them.

''You must be Elena,'' she said in a sweet tone. Elena immediately liked her.

''I am,'' she said with an equally sweet smile, and the smile only widened when she got pulled into an unexpected hug.

''Come on, everybody wants to meet you in the kitchen,'' she said enthusiastically while grabbing Elena's hand and dragged her along the cozy looking living room to the brown bricked kitchen, fully equipped, it even had an authentic oven.

''She's beautiful,'' Carlos mentioned casually.

Damon was still staring at the spot she'd previously vacated, and he nodded absentmindedly. ''Yeah, she is,'' he agreed softly.

* * *

To say she was comfortable and felt immediately at home would have been an understatement. She met Rosa and Dante, whom were some of the sweetest and most welcoming people she has ever met. Rose was fifteen years older than Isabella, and Dante was ten years older than Rosa, but that didn't seem to matter. Even though they were both already grandparents, they have been together ever since Rosa was a teenager and were still head over heels in love with each other. It was amazing to see them at the dinner table with their hands entwined, still gazing as each other as if they were love-struck teenagers.

Their kids were also adorable and loved her, and Elena has found a true friend in Gemma, who was only thirty years old.

''I am willing to make you a deal,'' Rosa said while the women were sipping wine in the living room while the men were busy cleaning the kitchen.

''What is that?'' Elena asked with a smile and raised brows.

''You and Damon stay the night. Tomorrow I will show you everything you want to know about Sofia and Amato. Tonight enjoy Gemma's thirtieth birthday party and stay the night,'' Rosa practically begged.

''Please don't count numbers when equally saying 'birthday', and my name in the same sentence, would you, Mama?'' Gemma joked.

''I don't know, Rosa, I still have a friend expecting me back in Caserta…'' Elena started hesitantly. She didn't know why she was being hesitant, she already made up her mind before she could register her decision herself.

''I'm sure your friend could miss you for another day, right?'' Clara, the youngest of Rosa's children, still a teenager, asked her.

Elena smiled. ''I guess you're right. If Damon's okay with it, he is my ride after all.''

''I don't think we even have to ask him. Damon gets free food from all the women in this house, he's taking full advantage of that fact,'' Gianna joked, and the women burst out laughing.

''Are you ladies corrupting Elena's mind with lies about me?'' A smooth voice came from the doorframe.

''No lies, Damon, just dirty truths,'' Clara laughed.

''Don't believe a thing they're saying, Elena, I'm a perfect gentleman,'' he joked while looking straight at her.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night, Damon,'' she said with a big grin on her face.

He smirked, winked at her and walked off.

''You two are so cute together!'' Clara squeaked.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''There is nothing going on between me and Damon, seriously.''

Gemma's eyebrows shot up. ''Are you sure?''

Elena nodded vigorously. ''Positive.''

''Too bad, you two remind me of Sofia and Amato,'' Rosa said softly.

''Not very reassuring, Mama. They both died,'' Gianna deadpanned.

Rosa rolled her eyes, which looked extremely hilarious on a woman her age – even if she aged like a fine wine, which seemed the norm for this family -.

''I'm not talking about their story, I am talking about those two as individuals, smarty-pants,'' she scolded.

Gianna rolled her eyes in amusement, and turned to Elena. ''You coming with me? I'm sure I have something in my closet you could wear for the party,'' she said while looking Elena up and down. Gianna was only two years older than her, and their body types were fairly similar.

Elena smiled and agreed.

''So, there is really nothing going on between you and Damon?'' she asked while going through her closet like a mad woman. With her enthusiasm for clothes, her blond hair and green eyes, she reminded Elena a lot of Caroline, which made her smile softly.

Elena chuckled nervously. ''Why does everybody think that?''

''Well, you guys seem so comfortable together, and you already act like a couple.'' This new piece of information did shock Elena, and she thought back to their dinner, where she and Damon were acting like they usually did. While they were teasing, bantering, and, well, yeah, flirting, she saw the gazes that were shared between the family, but up until now she just put it aside as some inside joke, or something.

Elena smiled when she also realized Gianna was right. ''Well, there is nothing. He's not my type.''

Gianna raised her brows toward her hairline as she threw some clothes toward Elena, who stood up and stripped down to her strapless black bra and matching boy shorts. ''Damon is everybody's type.''

The girls giggled at that. ''Alright, let me rephrase. _I'm_ not his type.''

''How's that?''

''I'm the settle down, have a family type girl. With the pressure that is put on him, I don't think I'm what he's looking for.''

''How are you so sure of that?''

Elena shrugged her shoulders. ''He acts around me the way he acts around all the girls, the only difference is, is that he isn't a jerk to me. To an extent at least.''

''Doesn't that say enough? Elena, believe me when I say that that boy is definitely attracted to you. When you see how he looks at you, you know that he sees you differently than everybody else. You can't say that you two would be a disaster or that you two would never last because you never know unless you try.''

Elena let Gianna's words sink in, but she was too stubborn to let it get through her head. She refused to let the thought develop in her mind simply because she was too stubborn to make anything out of it. Damon wasn't interested, and that's final.

But, what about her? Was she interested in him? The attraction was there, there was no doubt about it, but have they developed into feelings? Did she want what he had to offer?

''Damon, eat your heart out!'' Gianna said when she saw Elena, who was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

Elena grinned when she saw her reflection in the mirror, her blue teal bustier dress with heavy crystal embellishments under and in the middle of the bust. Gianna borrowed her black peep toe platform killer heels, and she put in some black feather earrings and covered her right wrist with black bangles. She curled her hair and threw it over one shoulder, her make up a smoky blue and green. Gianna herself was wearing a short polka dot dress with a sweetheart neckline, her blond hair swept up in a loose pony tail. Elena hid her red necklace in her cleavage, but for some reason she refused to take it off.

''Ready?'' Gianna asked her.

''Yep,'' Elena answered after glossing her lips and grabbing her clutch.

She could worry about what she felt for Damon another day. Tonight she was going to party and enjoy the company of people she has come to care about in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Somehow he got talked into wearing dress pants, sitting on a chair on the patio listening to war stories from his great-uncle with his niece on his lap. He was grateful for his family, he knew he was lucky. Children were playing tag along the green fields that were part of the land Rosa and Dante owned, the teenagers were hanging around playing games while the older ones were talking, drinking and everybody was generally having a good time.

For some reason, Damon was anxious. It was a casual affair, but everybody was dressed to the nines in their best attire, and for some reason he couldn't wait to see how Elena looked. She was already a gorgeous woman, and he had no doubt about the fact she would be vision when she dressed up. As if his prayers were answered, his three year old niece ran up to her mother Gianna, and he slowly lifted his eyes to look into a pair of brown eyes, surrounded by green and blue make-up. He underestimated her, it seems, she looked absolutely mouthwatering, her legs shining against the moonlight and her glossy lips set in small smile, directed his way. He stood up when she walked up to him, just as he was taught, and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, loving the way a blush crept up on her cheeks.

Her behavior seemed to have slightly changed, as she was far shyer around him. He wondered what that was about.

''You look stunning, Elena,'' he rasped.

She smiled and looked him up and down with her eyes. Ah, there she was again. ''Thanks, you clean up nice, too,'' she complimented. God was that an understatement, she thought dreamily.

''Would like to dance with me, Miss Gilbert?'' he asked as a slow song came up. In the corner of his eyes could he see Gemma and Rose whispering while looking his way, but he ignored them, marveling at how her small hand fit so perfectly in his as he led her to the makeshift dance floor. She slung her arms around his neck and he set his hands on her hips, as they slowly moved to the music.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But i can't help falling in love with you  
Shall i stay  
Would it be a sin  
If i can't help falling in love with you**

As a rule, Damon tended to avoid slow dancing with girls, for the sole purpose of not getting too close to them, but with Elena, it seemed entirely different. With her, it was as if he could never get close enough. One hand would slide from her hip to the small of her back, grabbing her hand, twirling her and dipping her before returning to their rightful place on their hips, meanwhile never losing eye-contact.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For i can't help falling in love with you**

He couldn't help himself, through the whole song there was a soft smile on his lips while staring at her beautiful face. In that moment he realized he did have feelings for Elena. He didn't know how strong they were or how far they have developed, but they were definitely there, and made sure no other women held his interest for as long as she has. She rushed into his life as a hurricane and left a path of destruction in her wake, but he reveled in it. He had this beauty in his arms with a fire and passion like no other, and in that moment he contemplated what life would be like if she were to be his. Heaven, no doubt.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But i can't help falling in ****love with you  
Shall i stay  
Would it be a sin  
If i can't help falling in love with you**

For Elena, there was an equal amount of clarity. The way he looked at her, as if she was the only woman in the room, made her feel giddy inside. Yes, she did have feelings for him. She didn't know how strong they were or how far they have developed, but they were definitely there. He captured her with his impossible blue eyes and snarky tongue, keeping things exciting and fun. She didn't know how he felt about it, but shot down those insecurities before they could get the best of her. She was in his arms tonight, and she was going to take full advantage of that until they both had enough.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For i can't help falling in love with you  
For i can't help falling in love with you**

When the song ended, they both smiled at each other, a secret smile that meant they realized something. Their thoughts were far more similar than they realized, though.

* * *

**Here was chapter five. It's a bit short and rushed, I feel, but now they came to terms with the fact that this 'understanding' and 'connection' is definitely more, and now they can focus on how to deal with those feelings. Next chapter is more of the roadtrip, more of Rosa and Dante, more of Sofia and Amato, and of course, more of Delena. I don't know when they are going back to Salvatore Palace, but I think that isn't until the chapter after next :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**P.S. The roadtrip outfit and party outfit are on my polyvore (on my profile)**

**songs used:**

**KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See**

**Elvis Presley - I Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

**Love, Layla.**


	6. Road Trips And Realizations Part II

**haha, I don't know what's wrong with me. Either I don't write for weeks, or, like in this case, I write three chapters in two days. I'm on crack, suspect. Oh, well, here is one of my shorter chapters, just to tide you over :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, as if it wasn't clear enough: I don't own this show or it's character, just the writing :)**

* * *

Damon Salvatore has seen a lot of things in his day. As a prince about to take over the throne from his father in a couple of years, he's been around, traveled, tasted the most exotic foods, sampled the most beautiful women, experienced a lot out of life for a twenty-five year old. You can imagine there isn't a lot that would surprise him. Up until the moment he gets invited to the lake near the country house of his family, to do a little swimming, tanning and barbequing. He thought nothing could render him speechless, up until the moment he saw the current object of his affections playing beach tennis in a flimsy maroon bikini. By the looks of it, she was winning.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Gemma proved him wrong. ''Come on, Damon! We want to play chicken and Elena needs leverage!'' she called.

His eyes widened as he looked at Elena, barely clothed. How was he going to survive with her sitting on his shoulders?

''Come on, Damon, we can't wait forever!'' Carlos encouraged, who was already helping his wife onto his shoulders.

He took his shirt off while walking towards a smiling Elena, and he had to hold back a grin in front of everybody when he caught her ogling his upper body. He usually wouldn't have held back a snarky remark but with his family around he didn't want to raise more suspicion that he already has.

''Hi,'' she said with a warm smile, again a different smile than what he has received in the past. But he didn't complain about it. This was his favorite one, in fact.

He grinned. ''Hi. Ready?''

She nodded with a smirk, and waited until he lowered himself in the warm water, and tugged on her smooth legs to help her sit properly. He was in absolute heaven, being able to touch her naked skin without getting slapped or scolded.

''Ready? Set? Go!'' Dante called out from the barbeque.

He felt proud for some reason, when she knocked over a thirty year old woman with ease. He hadn't followed the game because her thighs were squeezing against his head and her smooth legs were pressed against his chest, and every time she leaned forward her breasts pushed against the back of his head, so thinking properly was not a priority of his at that moment. When he heard her shouting in victory, he grinned like a Cheshire Cat and twirled her around.

''You guys just got lucky this time!'' Gemma argued good-naturedly, pointing an accusing finger at them.

''Oh, please, don't be a sore loser, Gemma,'' Damon laughed, not realizing Elena was still on his shoulders while he walked out of the lake.

''Uhh, Damon, mind putting me down?'' Elena said laughing. They didn't realize Rosa was making pictures of him laughing up at her, and her laughing down at him.

''Sure, babe,'' he said before really thinking his words through. Either she hadn't heard him or she pretended not to, either way he was grateful that she still had a big grin on her face when she somehow ended up in his arms bridal style.

Someone coughed to get their attention, and when they looked up they stared at an amused Dante, who showed them the barbeque as if he it was detergent advertisement, with his arms spread out to show off the grill.

''Hungry?''

Reluctantly so, he put Elena back on her feet, and to his surprise did she grab his hand to drag him to the part where the barbeque and the towels were situated.

* * *

''Tell me, Elena, why are you so interested in the love story of Sofia and Amato?'' Rosa asked when Damon went to play beach soccer with some of the guys and the boys.

Elena shrugged with a smile, watching Damon play shirtless soccer. She still didn't understand why she'd grabbed his hand, but the second he called her 'babe', she couldn't help herself.

''The story just intrigues me, I guess. It's sad to hear about such a strong and powerful love, and then it just gets ripped out from under your nose. It's tragic, really.''

Rosa nodded to herself as she and Elena situated themselves on some beach towels with a paper plate with some finger foods on it. ''I agree. But it's also beautiful. It's nothing like Romeo and Juliet, as some of our family members state.''

''Why is that?''

''Sofia and Amato were never doomed from the start. It was impossible, yes, but they proved that love really does conquer all. When it's real, you don't walk away,'' Rosa argued softly.

Elena stared at Rosa for a short while, and just as she opened her mouth to ask another question about the diary, she got a soccer ball shot to the head.

She looked up to see the wrong-doer, and saw that Dom came over, red-faced and on the brink of tears.

''I'm sorry, Lena! I didn't mean to!'' he said quickly, his bottom lip quivering.

Elena smiled reassuringly at the little boy. ''Don't worry, Dom, it didn't hurt.''

Hope flashed in his eyes. ''You don't mind?'' the little boy asked her while grabbing the ball and sitting next to her.

Elena shook her head and kissed the crown of his head when he leaned into her. ''I could never be mad at you, sweetie.''

''Yo, Dom! Stop flirting with Damon's girlfriend and bring the ball!'' Enzo yelled.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed when Damon smacked him upside the head, harder than considered playful, she deduced by his contorted facial expression. Dominic stuck out his tongue and stood up.

''Better go and bring them the ball before they go start acting like a couple of drunk buffoons,'' Rosa warned playfully.

''You're silly Mama Rosa!'' Dominic exclaimed, and he beamed when Elena giggled before he ran off.

''That boy is completely smitten with you. Do you know what he told Damon last night when you went to bed?''

Elena shook her head, waiting for Rosa's reply.

''He told Damon that if he didn't make a move soon, he would.''

Elena chuckled nervously. The only downside there was to coming here, was that his family was pretty pushy and obvious in their match-making. They made it clear to Damon and Elena that they saw right through them, while they, themselves, didn't even know what that was supposed to mean, yet. They established for themselves that they had feelings for each other. What those feelings were, was still unclear, so it was a little disconcerting that his family already seemed to start making wedding plans before Elena herself had what she wanted completely figured out.

''Back to Sofia and Amato, I suppose?'' Rosa asked with an amused smirk when she realized she made Elena uncomfortable.

Elena nodded eagerly, and Rosa laughed at that. Rosa didn't apologize, though. She knew better than to do so.

''Like I said, they weren't doomed from the start. It was never planned that Amato would go into battle. He was betrothed and about to become a father. He was settling down and preparing himself for the takeover of the kingdom from his father. Everything was planned out, until some business demanded he go. Sofia begged him not to leave, even resorted to emotional blackmail, but nothing worked. He eventually left, with the promise that they were to be married the same day of his return. It was sad really, he died three days before he was to turn twenty-six.''

God, he was the same age as Damon. That's beyond creepy…

''What about Sofia's depression? I can't imagine her going down the deep-end while pregnant,'' Elena asked.

Rosa smiled wistfully while chewing her food. She continued talking when she swallowed down her last bite, she put down the plate next to Elena's discarded one, and fixed her gaze on Damon wresting on the floor with Enzo, Carmello and Luca. ''Sofia lost the meaning to her existence. Everything she did was for Amato, and everything was about Amato, as was the case the other way around. There are also some letters between Amato and Sofia in the beginning of the war. It was only understandable she would become depressed, seeing as her world was completely turned upside down. Especially with the prospect of raising her child and the new king all by herself. She never remarried, because she really was considered damaged goods. She was no good as a wife because she was so emotionally scarred beyond recognition. She couldn't be fixed.''

''Isabella said she died of a broken heart?''

''Sometimes the pain becomes too much to bare. Sometime a person is hurting so much that their system just shuts down. Some people saying that 'dying of a broken heart' is the romanticized version, seeing as the technical cause of death was a heart attack,'' Rosa explained.

''What do you believe?''

Rosa sighed. ''I think her heart stopped beating because it was her time. Whether it was because of the pain of losing the love of her life or simply because her heart couldn't take the stress of her lifestyle anymore, her heart stopped beating. It was her moment and no matter the cause nobody could have stopped it. Not even if Amato had come back and if they had their happy ever after. Every lifespan has it's ending, and hers was just at that moment.''

''I guess I never thought of it that way,'' Elena said softly to herself.

''Why are you so intrigued by this story?'' Rosa asked after a short silence.

''I guess this has something to do with it,'' Elena said sheepishly, taking the ruby out of her bikini top. It was a little stupid to not take it off while visiting a lake, but she was attached to the thing. She almost felt guilty when taking it off. It was like how she was with her hair. Under no circumstances did she have the balls to ever take more off that just dead hair ends.

Rosa stared at it with amazement. ''Extraordinary,'' she breathed with wide eyes, touching it like it was a precious gem. Which it was, regardless.

''Isabella said it looked just like it.''

Rosa could only nod. It was a replica, it seemed.

''Is it real?''

Elena only nodded this time. She never felt comfortable with flaunting the amount of money she could afford to spend.

''Isabella saw the necklace and started talking about her story. I thought it was pretty sad how her life was pretty close to perfect and then everything fell apart because of a death.''

''This was a very significant death, Elena, losing something so vital and crucial can bring a person down. I don't know what I would do, were I to lose Dante,'' Rosa admitted softly.

''I guess that's what I want to understand. If I can read those diaries I guess I can get some piece of mind. Knowing me, I'm not going to be able to rest until I read those diaries and get inside Sofia's mind.''

''I can show you those diaries, Elena, but there is a reason they are all the way in the countryside.''

''Why is that, by the way?''

''Sofia's mind is a dark place. Especially after her love died, it is very disturbing to read about her thoughts. Sofia had a lot of demons she needed to deal with, Elena, there are not a lot of pleasant memories for her on those papers, except maybe her moments with Amato.''

''I guess that's part of the intrigue. I always wanted to be a writer, and this story really has ruffled my feathers, I guess.''

''You want to write a book about it? That would be beautiful! Morbid, but beautiful.''

The two women giggled at that, and then stood up. ''Very well, then. As long as you promise me I get a free copy,'' Rosa said after waving the rest off and starting the short walk through the fields back to the country house.

Elena chuckled softly. ''I'll get you as many copies as you want, Rosa. This place is amazing, I can't thank you enough for being so hospitable and plainly amazing.''

Rosa grinned and flushed at the compliment. ''It's my pleasure to have you in my home, Elena. You're a treasure, really. As long as you promise you will not be a stranger to this house,'' she reprimanded half-heartedly.

''I wouldn't dream of it,'' Elena said while laughing.

''Good,'' she said, planting a big kiss on Elena's cheek.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_His name is Amato Salvatore. I live in a small village an hour away from Naples, and there we are not very knowledgeable in regards to the royal family. That was until I met him of course. Stunning blue eyes as clear and mysterious as the ocean. Hair as dark as a crow's feathers, chiseled features, and a body worked to perfection. He truly is beautiful. It is by no means considered proper to be as brazen as he has been with me, but I cannot help but enjoy the attention he has bestowed upon me. Having such a man consider you beautiful makes me feel things inside my belly I have considered dormant. Mia told me about this feeling you have when a man interests you, but every fantasy my mind has been occupied with, has been roughly discarded when I realized he was of royal blood. That could, and would never happen. I shall marry a man of the village soon enough, as I turn eight and ten as of tomorrow. I shall forget about Prince Salvatore and the princess he shall marry, the heir he shall produce and the rich and fulfilling live he shall lead. That is of none of my concern. But why is it I cannot help but imagine his blue eyes staring down at me when alone in my quarters in the middle of the night? It is disconcerting, but pleasant at the same time. I do not know what to think of the handsome prince, and can't imagine for whatever reason he decided to walk into my mother's flower shop today. Should I consider myself lucky, or doomed?_

_Love, Sofia_

To say this woman led an interesting life would be the understatement of the century. Al these letters were a book of their own, and Elena started getting excited about it. The letters started off showing off Sofia De Luca as a naive and innocent teenager who knew little about the world and what was going on outside of her village, but that seemed to have changed as soon as she started her affair with the prince. He showed her a world outside the flower shop, and turned her into a woman, made her gain experience book-wise, but also sexually, as she lost her virginity to him before they ever were an official couple. They were head over heels in love with each other, and that made her knowing how it ended even sadder. She couldn't bring herself to give her version of it a bad ending, but she just couldn't imagine this story any other way, and she also didn't have the heart to change it.

As she was mulling over this and more, slowly going crazy over the compassion she felt for this woman that lived almost a 150 years ago, she didn't hear someone climbing up to the attic.

''Lena?''

Elena looked up from the books to see two blue eyes staring at her with amusement.

''Hi,'' he said hoarsely, coughing awkwardly to get her voice back.

Damon chuckled, and climbed up completely to join her on the floor.

''How long have I been upstairs?'' she asked with a frown. Damn her for not wearing a watch because of the activities of that day.

''Couple of hours. Rosa offered we stay for dinner but I said it was best if we left now. Can you go pack and change so we can head out?'' he asked softly.

''Yeah, sure,'' she agreed quickly, standing up to stretch.

''Damon?''

''Hmm?''

''Can you do one small thing for me, please?'' she asked with her best puppy dog expression.

Damon laughed, but he knew damn well that from that day on forward, he was never going to deny her anything, especially if she used that face on him.

''Can you grab the duffel bag from downstairs and pack up the diaries and letters? If I go pack now we can get this done faster and leave.''

''Sure,'' he said warmly.

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek, lingering longer than she planned. ''Thank you,'' she whispered, before quickly stalking off, her heart thundering in her chest. Why did she feel the impulse to do that? Why did she give into her urges that easily every time she was around him? He was dangerous, that was for sure.

Once on the road, they settled back into an easy routine, bantering and arguing about silly stuff. It still surprised her how comfortable she was around him. She just realized what Gianna meant when she said they already acted like a couple. For some reason she ended up sleeping with her head on his shoulder, her legs tucked under her while he had one arm around her. Once they arrived, it wasn't awkward at all. No, they didn't have time for the awkward conversation because Caroline came thundering down the stairs.

''Stefan has been in an accident! He's being driven off to the hospital right now. He was in a car-accident!'' she bellowed.

* * *

**BAM! second chapter I posted in one day, I'm on a roll! This was more of a filler chapter I suppose, and, yes, the story's first cliffhanger. with half of this story I just write what comes in mind, so I know just as much as what happend to Stefan as you do, but I'll figure it out when I start writing the next chap. Don't worry guys, that kiss is coming, don't worry!**

**xoxo,**

**Layla**


	7. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Like one of the reviewers said before, I'm on a writing spree, haha, I suppose you guys take what you can get before I disappear again ;) anyway, here is more of ALWWF :)**

* * *

The ride to the hospital went by in silence, because they all were too nervous to speak, their thoughts squarely on what was awaiting them once they got the hospital.

Elena looked behind her every few minutes to see Caroline slowly losing her bearings in the backseat, so she looped her arm through hers the second they arrived at the hospital.

''Go, we're right behind you,'' Elena encouraged softly at a frantic Damon. He nodded at them and jogged towards the entrance.

''Caroline?'' Elena asked softly.

''Caroline?'' she tried again, a little louder when she realized the blonde wasn't listening to a word she said.

''What if I'm too late, Elena? I was about to ask him to that ball and that's when the hospital called and said that he was in a car accident. They said he was in serious pain! What if I'm too late, Lena?'' she voiced her insecurities and fears desperately.

Elena grabbed Caroline and dragged her towards the entrance, where she saw Damon trying to knock sense into a star-struck receptionist. ''You'll never know unless we go inside and find out for ourselves,'' she ordered forcefully.

She was glad Caroline didn't say a word after that, too afraid for Stefan's life to answer to her authoritative tone.

''Damon?'' Elena asked softly when they reached him, with her hand still in Caroline's.

He looked at Elena with a wild expression, the panic and desperation evident in his expressive eyes. He jerked his chin towards the hall they were to find Stefan. They followed him silently, both not knowing what to say in such a situation.

When they reached the white and depressing hallway where Stefan lay, in one of those equally depressing and sterile rooms, they saw the king and queen already sitting, some bodyguards at the ends of the hallway looking around for intruders. It wouldn't take long before people started finding out about who was in the hospital at that moment, and they wanted to grant them as much privacy as they earned.

She looked at Isabella who went to embrace Damon, and then Caroline and Elena. Giuseppe stayed stoic, but then again it seemed as if Damon wasn't even planning to acknowledge his existence.

Just when the doctor showed up, he and Giuseppe started talking in rapid Italian, and it didn't take long before Damon stood up to join in on the argument. The doctor tried to stay calm, and before they knew it, Elena and Isabella stood up to calm the men down.

''I don't know what he just said, but eventually he is doctor who has Stefan's life in his hands. He knows what he's doing,'' Elena whispered to Damon once Isabella got her husband to sit down.

Damon looked down at their entwined hands and he sighed. ''The doctor said that he got hit by a pickup truck, and he was beyond lucky that the truck hit the passenger and he was the only one in the car. He broke two bones in his left arm and bruised a couple of ribs, but he got off pretty easy.''

Elena let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and smiled, before a frown took over. ''Why were you arguing with the doctor?''

''He said it wasn't smart to let Stefan receive visitors yet, as he is still out from the morphine they gave him. Dad got pissed off because he said that as king he was supposed to be able to see his son when he wanted to, and the doctor made him even angrier by saying that he wasn't going to go against the hospital regulations because of his status.''

Elena chuckled softly. ''I like this guy.''

''I figured you would,'' he said with a small smirk.

''Damon, you'll see him soon enough, okay? It doesn't matter if it's now or next week, at least you know he's okay, and that's all that matters. Let him sleep it off,'' Elena advised.

He smiled down at her, awe in his eyes for this girl that had him completely wrapped around her finger.

He nodded and told her she should go sit down, which, for once, she did without protest. His hand felt cold when she let go of it, but he wasn't about to try anything in front of Caroline and his parents in the middle of a creepy hospital hallway while his little brother was somewhere recovering from a car accident.

Talk about wrong timing?

* * *

''How was Rosa's?'' Isabella asked as Giuseppe was on a business-call, Caroline went to get coffee and Damon took off to god knows where, and they were the only ones left in the hallway.

Elena smiled. ''It was amazing. You have a great family, Isabella.''

The queen grinned in agreement, and nodded. ''Wasn't it too overwhelming for your American heart?''

Elena laughed at that, and nodded. ''At first, but I got used to it fairly quickly. Sofia's story was even more intriguing than I first thought, though.''

''A little birdy told me that you wanted to write a book about her?'' Isabella asked curiously.

Elena smiled and chuckled before nodded. ''Yeah, it was kind of an impulsive thought. I always wanted to be a writer when I was little and that dream still hasn't faded. Sofia and Amato's story is just too beautiful to let it go. And since the royal family owned the diaries, I figured you wouldn't mind?''

Isabella shook her head. ''You do whatever you need to do, honey.''

''Isabella! Oh, god, how is Stefan! I heard about it just after it happened from daddy, I was so worried. How is Damon?''

The two women looked behind them, and Elena didn't miss the look of distaste cloud Isabella's features before she schooled them in her cool ice-queen demeanor.

The woman that asked for their attention was truly beautiful, and looked a disturbing lot like Elena, with the same facial complexion, body type – save for the bigger, much, much bigger boobs – eye color and hair color was the same. They had different facial features, though, and especially their smiles were what set them apart. Where Elena's smile was honest and warm, the woman's smile was malicious, fake, and sent unpleasant tingles down your spine.

''Katherine,'' Isabella greeted her coldly.

Oh. So, this was Katherine Pierce-Petrova, another name that popped up too many times in Damon's Google search results. The gorgeous woman clad in printed dark skin-tight jeans, floral bustier crop top, red leather jacket and red suede ankle boots. She had huge sunglasses on her head hiding most of her face, and her luscious brown hair was slicked back in a tight bun. She looked Elena up and down, who had changed in a pair of ripped denim cut-offs, a 'I prefer the drummer' t-shirt, some grey Coverse shoes and some Aviators on top of her red tweed fedora hat to match her necklace. Unlike Katherine, who's nails were midnight black, Elena's nails were a soft gold in color. The way Katherine eyed her up and down made her uncomfortable, but Elena schooled her features in a curious and bored expression. Katherine was an intimidating woman, but the second Damon came into view and she saw the disgruntled expression on his face, her confidence returned.

''Damon, baby!'' she screeched and launched herself in Damon's arms. He remained stoic in her embrace.

''What are you doing here, Katherine?'' he asked, bored. He looked behind her shoulder at Elena, and smiled at her.

''I was here to see how you were doing. If we are ever going to get married I need to get more involved in your life, babe.''

''Okay, first of all, don't call me that. Second of all, how many times do I have to tell you, we are not getting married! Third of all, unless you truly are worried about Stefan, I suggest you get the hell out of here,'' he warned her.

Katherine just rolled her eyes and sat down opposite of Elena, still staring her down.

''Did the doctors say anything yet?'' Isabella asked, pretending as If Katherine wasn't even in the same room as them.

Damon shook his head and went to sit down next to Elena, throwing his arm over the back of her chair, not quite touching her but still proving some kind of point. What that was, none of them knew.

Katherine raised her brow at how Elena leaned back slightly and Damon smiled, but got distracted when another blonde came back.

''Anyone coffee?'' she asked, and forcefully offered Isabella, Damon and Elena a cup of bad hospital coffee.

''I'm going to check on my husband, call me when the doctor comes back with more news. You all should head home soon enough. The doctor said he'd call as soon as Stefan would wake up and that won't happen today,'' Isabella said with determination before making a graceful exit.

''Who are you?'' Caroline asked bluntly when she saw Katherine sitting there, glaring at Damon and Elena.

Elena had to hold back a chuckle, and Damon pressed his lips together to prevent from smirking. God, you gotta love her bedside manners.

''My name is Katherine, I'm Damon's fiancée.''

Elena frowned and Caroline glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. ''She got that through her head when my dad tried to set us up. There's nothing going on between us,'' he said while looking at Elena. He didn't understand why he was explaining himself to her, it wasn't as if he had some kind of claim on her. And still, despite that minor detail he felt obligated to tell her that.

She nodded and smiled at him.

''And who is that?'' Katherine asked rudely.

''Well, 'that', is sitting right in front of you,'' Elena snapped.

''Oh, didn't see you there,'' she replied haughtily.

''Well, you do now, so you can ask me anyway,'' Elena replied in the same tone. God, who the hell did she think she is?

In the corner of her eyes she could see Damon smirk at her comments, and she felt a surge of pride run through her because she proved herself to him once again. Again, this was nothing like her, usually.

Katherine snorted. ''Damon, can I talk to you for a moment?''

''No,'' he deadpanned.

Katherine pouted and crossed her legs seductively, making Elena want to strangle her with her bare hands. ''Please? It's important.''

''Go, I can take a cab ride home with Caroline,'' Elena encouraged softly.

He looked at her for a second, resisting the urge to kiss her on the forehead – forehead, seriously? – and walked out in front of Katherine, not looking behind him to see if she followed him or not. With one last arrogant glance towards the blonde and brunette, did she turn around to hop towards Damon.

Caroline groaned. ''What a bitch! And the way she dares to talk to you, good thing you manhandled her!''

Elena let out a annoyed breath and nodded in agreement. ''Do you think she's right? That those two would get engaged? He should be getting married soon enough, the pressure is still there, and..''

''Am I not supposed to be the insecure and neurotic one? Trust me, with the way he is looking at you, there is nothing you need to worry about.''

Elena was just about to object, but Caroline dismissed it with an eye-roll, they walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

* * *

Once again she found herself alone in the city of Naples, feeling good in her own skin for once. She traded her shorts and t-shirt combo for high waist zip back shorts, a singlet and flip-flops. She frowned when she realized what she street she was on, and walked down the pavement to see the shop where she got the necklace from to be raided by some men. On instinct, she hid her necklace in her bra so the ruby couldn't be seen. Why she did it, she didn't know, but her mind was on overdrive when she saw the same old lady outside the story, her devastated expression making Elena's heart constrict.

''Excuse me? Alessandra?'' Elena asked worriedly.

''Elena!'' the fashionable woman called when she saw the brunette. She frowned shortly when she didn't see the necklace, but grabbed Elena's arm nonetheless.

''Where is your necklace?'' she asked hurriedly.

Elena shortly grabbed to show her she was still wearing it, and after a second let it slide back into her cleavage again, a worried and confused frown still ever present on her face.

''Good, good,'' Alessandra nodded to herself.

''Alessandra, what's going on? Who are these men?''

''They are looking for an artifact. A necklace like yours, actually.''

''Sofia's necklace?'' Elena asked surprised.

Alessandra's brows rose. ''You know?''

''Heard the story from the queen's family herself. Why do these people want the necklace?''

''That questions has a very simple answer, miss,'' someone with a British accent told her.

Elena turned around, frowning when she saw the handsome man staring her down as if she was a bottle of scotch and he was a deprived alcoholic.

''Do tell,'' Elena started, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

He shrugged. ''Sofia's necklace has a lot of wealth attached to it. It also opens doors to more…bigger and more imposing doors,'' he explained vaguely.

''Who are you again?'' she asked defiantly with a raised brow.

''Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure,'' he said, holding out his hand. She looked down on it, but her manners got the better of her, and she put her hand in his. She wasn't surprised that he turned her knuckles towards the heavens and kissed her hands. She was surprised however, for the feeling that went through her spine. An uneasy, disturbing feeling that she didn't appreciate.

''Elena Gilbert.''

''Are you related to a John Gilbert, by any chance?''

Elena squinted her eyes, debating if she should give out information like that. Okay, her father was an international figure, and he was probably also in the big leagues if he knew who her father was, but that didn't mean she was to flaunt her position. She had experienced more than once in her life that people could misuse information like that in any kind of way they please.

''Yes.''

He raised an amused brow, but didn't press further. ''Anyway, thank you for letting us borrow your store, Alessandra.''

Alessandra nodded stiffly, clearly liking and trusting this guy just as much as Elena.

''Mr. Mikaelson?'' Elena asked before he had the chance to take off.

''Hmm?'' he asked before stepping into his limo.

''Say hi to Rebekah for me when you see her, would you?'' she asked with a smile, realizing where she knew that last name from.

He looked surprised for a moment, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, and he smirked at her again. Not the sexy come-hither smirk she was used to. No, this smirk was malicious, and frankly, disturbing.

''That man disgusts me,'' Alessandra spat as soon as he was gone.

Elena nodded, still staring at the retreating limo.

''Elena?''

She stared at the empty parking spot for one more second before turning to look at the elderly woman. ''Yes?'' she asked to prove she was paying attention.

''Whatever happens, never tell him you have that necklace, okay?''

Elena's eyebrows shot up. ''This isn't that necklace, right?''

Alessandra shrugged. ''I don't know, but it looks real and the gem is real so you never know. That man is a shark, and he will not stop until he has what he wants. I don't know what his ulterior motives are, but the money that that necklace can make is not the only reasons. The gems in my store all together are worth more than just that single gem, and something tells me that he does not wish for that necklace just for its historical value. Do you understand me?''

Elena nodded, although she thought that the woman was taking it a tad too far. Staring at the torn apart story, she understood why Alessandra was being paranoid, though, so she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

''I think it's best if you return to the palace now, Elena, it is to be dinner time soon,'' she encouraged, making clear she wanted Elena to leave.

She frowned, but nodded anyway, making her way back to Caserta with a frown on her face, wondering who the hell this guys was.

_Can u do me a favor?_

She was lucky her brother was such a good hacker. All those years of gaming finally came in good use, so she sent the text to her brother, not five minutes later getting a reply.

_Depends. Italy boring u already?_

Elena grinned at her brother. She did miss him.

_Not exactly. Just figured u could get me some info on a guy named Klaus Mikaelson? I know he has a sister named Rebekah and his father's Michael. He's British. That's all I know. _

She sent the text already dreading the answers that were going to come following the text she just sent him. He may just fresh out of high school, but he was extremely clever and sensed her discomfort even over text. It wasn't like she was hiding something from him, it was just that she just didn't know what to tell him, if he did have question.

_He's a business partner of dad's. if u call dad that I'm sure you'll get ur answers._

Elena groaned loudly when she read that text. That was a definite no-go.

_Can't u just tell me what u can find out?_

She sent the text, realizing she sounded as if she was hiding something. Well, this was going far, far worse than she expected.

Once she was back at the palace, she dressed up in shorts and a tank-top, but draped a knee-length robe over her body when she went out to the patio to sit down and relish in the peace and quiet.

_Will do. Don't think you won't get out of explaining this sudden curiosity when I see you again, tho._

_I didn't expect anything else. G'night._

Elena sighed. Well, she didn't expect anything else. When she saw that the sun was already completely down, she realized she should be getting inside soon. Whether Stefan was in the hospital or not, she better go make herself presentable for dinner.

Slowly walking up the steps while tying her hair up in a lose bun, she saw that Damon's Camaro was already parked in front of the house. She didn't know how she felt about that. Well, rephrase, she didn't know what to think of the fluttering in her stomach the moment she saw his car in front of the palace. Yes, that was a better explanation. One that didn't permit her to make excuses for herself.

At dinner, the second she walked into the dining room the tension was obvious as thick black smoke.

''Sorry I'm late, forgot the time…'' Elena started, her eyes wide as saucers when she saw everyone at the dinner table. Isabella was in deep conversation with Caroline, which Elena was grateful for, since the queen just wanted to safe the blonde from the awkwardness that was dinner. She even smiled when saw that Damon was in his own world, but his eyes lit up the second she walked in the room. He stood up to back up her chair for her, which she gratefully took. She gulped when she saw Katherine sitting right across from her, in a black mini dress that was by far not considered appropriate for such an occasion, even if every night the dinner was fairly formal.

''What a surprise,'' Elena whispered sarcastically to Damon, who snickered and nodded.

''Elena, was it?'' Katherine asked, disinterested.

Elena nodded stiffly. ''I'm sorry, I for the life of me can't remember who you are?''

This seemed to have pissed Katherine off, but Isabella and Caroline had cut their conversation short so they could be witnesses of the entertainment currently displaying itself at the dinner table.

''It's Katherine,'' she said through gritted teeth.

Elena smiled sweetly at her and shrugged. Good, that'll teach the bitch.

''So, Elena, before you came in we were talking about a possible coupling between Damon and Katherine,'' Giuseppe continued, and the awkwardness replaced the humor as smoothly and easily as a knife cuts through butter. Yeah.

Elena's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, and she felt Damon visibly stiffen beside her.

''Do tell?''

''Well, since Damon is to follow in my footsteps in a couple of years, he needs to find a wife.''

''But since it still takes a few years, shouldn't that be more than enough time for him to be able to choose for himself?''

She didn't notice the smiles around the table. Just the grateful smile the handsome blue-eyed devil sent her way, subtly squeezing her knee under the table.

Even Giuseppe seemed surprised, and raised his brows, Katherine visibly seething at the table.

Elena shrugged carelessly, very well aware of the reactions she was getting all around. ''I'm just saying, if Damon truly already knew what he wanted, Katherine would already have a ring around her finger.''

''I suppose you are right. Oh, well, we shall see. For now Katherine is a guest just like you two,'' Giuseppe dismissed, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

''How long will you be staying for?'' Caroline asked their new guest, hardly keeping her hostility at bay. 'Bitch' just radiated off of Katherine. She was just one of those girls you instantly disliked, with one small glance. Prejudiced, maybe, but this girl really turned out to be a raging bitch.

''A couple of days, tops. Daddy requested I stay here for the duration of his trip, then I return for New York.''

''Don't you three also live in New York?'' Isabella asked Elena, referring to her, Caroline and Stefan.

Elena nodded. ''Yeah we go to school there. After this summer we enter our senior year.''

''How lovely! Tell me, do you ladies already have escorts to the charity ball this weekend?'' Giuseppe asked them curiously.

Caroline shook her head while picking at her food, and Elena also shook her head.

''I advise you not to go alone, though, reputation, and all,'' Giuseppe warned good-naturedly.

Elena and Caroline nodded, full-well understanding what he meant.

''What about you, Katherine?'' Giuseppe asked.

Katherine smirked victoriously, and Elena raised a questioning eyebrow towards Caroline, who just shrugged, already bored with the older brunette.

''Me and Damon had established we were going together,'' she explained haughtily.

Alright, that stung. Elena didn't know what she expected, and she hadn't even realized for herself that she wanted him to ask her. What did she expect, really? He was a prince, and Katherine was his perfect match. Elena didn't have any business getting her hopes up.

With that in mind, she looked at them and smiled, to which Damon looked at her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Yeah, it was safe to say this was one of the most awkward dinners she has ever attended.

* * *

She divested herself of her soft pink baby-doll dress and floral leggings, and put on the shorts and the tank top she wore before dinner. For some reason her feet carried her to the ballroom, to the same balcony where she met Damon for the first time.

She didn't know why she was so upset about the fact that Katherine and Damon were going together. It was a match made in heaven, two powerful, beautiful beings who would make equal as beautiful babies. Than why did it upset her so much?

''Elena?''

Elena looked up at who asked for her attention, but it was unnecessary, really. She has already come to recognize that voice as easily as it was to breathe.

She didn't say anything, but when he walked up to her she just stared out to the scenery, watching everybody going about their business.

''Thanks for sticking up for me back there'' he said softly, not wanting to disturb to calmness surrounding them by speaking loudly, and she was thankful for that.

She smiled faintly. ''You're welcome.''

''For what it's worth, I wanted to ask you.''

This had her looking up to him. ''Why is that?''

He shrugged. ''I'm not one for expressing myself, Elena, all I can tell you without shutting down is that it's what is expected of me to go with Katherine. It might not be what I want, but it's what the people want.''

'''There's a lot you need to sacrifice, huh?'' Elena asked, just now realizing how much pressure is on his shoulders to always maintain a certain role. The reason he never was a dick to her, like she expected, was because he wasn't a dick, plain and simple. But this farce, this pretend-personality of his, he's been playing this role for so long that he started believing he was a jerk who treated women like dirt, who's happiness didn't go any further than his flavors of the week. It was sad, really.

He just nodded.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

He tucked two fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. ''If I'd asked you, would you've said yes?'' he asked softly, searching her eyes for an answer.

''Yes,'' she answered without really thinking about it. Somehow she knew what was about to happen. All she needed to decide for herself was if she was going to let it happen or not.

''We've come full circle, huh?'' he asked with a genuine smile, looking around him, them being on the same balcony where they met, leaning their hips against the railing.

Elena nodded again, unable to say something else. She was captivated by his features. He's never been this close to her before, and it did things to her she was too afraid to explore further.

''Elena?''

''Hmm?''

''Can I ask you something else?''

''Sure.''

''Can I kiss you?'' he whispered, staring at her lips, too afraid to ruin whatever they had going on at the moment.

It took Elena approximately three seconds to nod slowly. She thought she didn't know whether she would let him or not, before, but now, she realized, she knew all along.

And the moment he lowered his lips to hers, the waiting, the tension, the anticipation, the teasing and the touches all seemed to be worth it. The way his lips glided over hers, the way his tongue prodded her entrance, and the way she opened her mouth without hesitation, it was all worth the wait. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, while her arms wounded themselves around his neck, almost as if on autopilot. Millions of thoughts raced through her head at warp speed, but they all led back to this black haired, blue eyed man. The way he caressed the exposed skin of her waist, how he pushed her back against the railing of the balcony as if he would dip her, everything was so dizzying, she couldn't concentrate on anything but his passionate kisses and his electrifying touch. Damon himself was almost purring with the way she delved her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp. He had wanted her tiny lithe body pressed against his for so long, he wanted to know what her lips tasted like since the day she walked into that party with that tight little red dress that was so tempting it was dizzying, and now that it was finally happening, it was difficult to comprehend that it was _Elena _that was in his arms, that it was _Elena's _tongue dancing with his in his mouth like they have been doing it for years, that it was _Elena _moaning because of his ministrations. If this was what heaven felt like, he didn't want to ever leave.

When they both pulled apart, they were both panting, with their foreheads touching. Words didn't need to be exchanged between them, and to both their surprises, it wasn't awkward at all. They didn't feel like locking themselves up and never showing their faces again when he escorted her to her room and they both remained silent while walking. They didn't feel like screaming out when he touched her cheek at the door, and they even smiled genuinely when he told her ''Good night, see you tomorrow, Bambi.''

The second the door closed, she leaned her back against her door for a second, biting her lip, before running to her bed and squealing into the pillow, feeling like a giddy teenage girl with a crush. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, and she didn't think about how it would feel seeing Katherine show up with Damon at the ball, and she most definitely didn't try to think about how they couldn't be more star-crossed. She just thought about how his lips felt perfect molded against hers, how his tongue danced with hers and how his touch heated her skin several degrees.

Yes, she definitely was crushing on Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**well, here's your Delena-Kiss! A lot of you have been asking for it, and I felt that If I waited for chapters than I already had, that I would be dragging the story along. hope you guys liked it! next chapter will be the ball! Hmm, I wonder what kind of drama shall unfold then :) with katherine around, I'm sure things won't run as smoothly as one would like...**

**Anyway, hope I didn't disappoint!**

**xoxo,**

**Layla**


	8. Tuxes, Ballgowns and Wrong Dates

**Here's another chapter! I told you guys my update moods were sporadic? *chuckles* anyway, here is the party. the chapter is sort of long, but the scenes are fairly short, so I hope it's up to par :d**

**I also haven't had the chance to thank everybody who reviewd, favorited and followed, the response was amazing and you really know how to stroke one's ego, ghehe. nontheless, your responses inspire to continue this story knowing people actually like it, so thank you so much, this means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I think we already astablished that I don't own anything except for the story and any kind of characters I decide to create in the future**

* * *

''_Don't overexert yourself!'' a high pitched voice screeched nervously._

''_Caroline's right, Stef, the doctor said you should take it easy on your limbs for a while,'' Elena advised in a softer tone._

_Stefan rolled his eyes. ''Will you two calm down? I feel great, brand-spankin' new!''_

_Caroline giggled and Elena rolled her eyes at him. ''Well, if you put it that way…'' Elena started sarcastically, as the girls situated their friend on the couch._

''_You need anything?'' Caroline asked nervously. Stefan grinned at her and asked for some tea._

_Elena smirked, and Stefan quirked an eyebrow at that._

''_You two seem awfully cozy, huh?'' _

_Stefan avoided her gaze and stared at the place Caroline last stood. Which was a wrong move._

''_You know what, I'll leave as soon as she gets back so you two get the opportunity to suck face without any voyeurs,'' Elena joked, to which she got a pillow to her head._

''_Oh, come on!'' she said while laughing, fully enjoying his whining protests and weak attempts at making her shut up._

''_Is there something funny?'' Caroline asked when she came back with a steaming mug of tea._

_Elena shook her head, stealing a glance at a pouting and brooding – what else is new? – Stefan. ''Just fooling around. I'll leave you guys to it, I need to find myself a date for tonight,'' Elena grumbled the last part, trying to tune out the giggles and chuckles of her friends before heading out of the living room. _

Back then, the minute Stefan was back at the palace, she never thought the latter would be so easy. Never in her life did she think that those stupid clichés in movies, the one she made so much fun of, were actually possible. Never in her life would she think she would meet her date while stepping into one side of the taxi while he stepped in on the other. He seemed another one of those big shots, but he was different. Sweet, honest, and practically…normal.

So when he asked her if she had a date to the ball, she said yes. She didn't know why she ended up feeling guilty, or why she wondered what Damon would say. It was only fair she would be showing up with someone else, considering he already had a date. Even if she had experienced the kiss of a life time two nights before. At that moment all she experienced was pure bliss, but now, without a clouded mind and when she could think straight, she wondered what that kiss was supposed to mean. Was it just an experiment for him, wondering what the American girl tasted like? And even if his interest was genuine, whatever would that mean for them?

God, this man really did give her splitting headaches.

She decided to just act like it didn't happen for the couple of hours she was shopping with Lexi and Isabella. It was strange to go shopping without Caroline, something Elena rarely did actually, but everyone had insisted she stay with Stefan, since he needed a watchful eye.

Needless to say it didn't take a lot of convincing for her to stay with him. In an enormous palace. In his room. Alone. Yeah.

So here she was, in the millionth boutique with prizes that would make your eyes pop out like you were an anime doll, sighing after the seventh dress you try on is too tight around the bust-area.

''Elena, dear?'' she heard Isabella call. Elena clutched the dress to her form and peaked out of the dressing room. ''Yeah?''

''This is the last dress you can try on before we leave, alright?'' she demanded, more than asked, with a glint in her eyes that Elena didn't understand.

She shrugged and closed the curtains, shimming herself into the dark dress.

She gasped when she had it on. It was a dark, strapless sequined tulle gown, and the skirt moved with her when she moved her hips or feet. It sparkled in the light and looked at home on her figure. It was absolutely beautiful. On the top the dress was adorned with small crystals, and the amount of embellishments lessened and lessened the farther down the dress went, until it reached the ground and was simply black.

''Elena?''

When she caught herself out of the daze, she slowly drew back the curtain that separated her from the rest of the store, and walked out into it, earning a few gasps.

''Girl, you look absolutely gorgeous!'' Lexi exclaimed, and the salesperson nodded rapidly in agreement.

Isabella smiled softly at her and walked up to her, sweeping up her hair and smoothing it down one shoulder. ''Breath-taking, my dear,'' she said, making Elena blush because of all the compliments she was getting.

''This one?'' the woman asked in her limited English.

Elena nodded determinedly. ''This one.''

* * *

Getting back to the palace, she was struck with a few surprises. The first one was about the couple that was making out on Caroline's bed. Caroline and Stefan.

Elena shrieked in delight and laughed when they both looked at her with horrified expressions on their faces. Justified by the fact that Stefan was about to take his shirt off.

''I'll come back later,'' Elena said with barely contained laughter in her voice as she made herself scarce.

''Guess who I caught getting cozy,'' Elena said while clutching her aching sides walking into the family kitchen that Isabella was currently occupying. Isabella and Elena have been getting along amazingly through the – almost - two weeks she has been in Italy, and the intimidating and spruce woman turned into the warm and loving mother Stefan never stopped gushing about, to Elena's and Caroline's relief.

''Caroline and Stefan? Well, it took them long enough,'' Isabella said with a small smile while still cutting up some vegetables.

Elena perched herself up on the counter, watching Isabella walking around the kitchen with grace and precision. ''So, have you gotten yourself a date to the ball?''

Elena smiled at the mention of her date. ''I have, actually. Met him today.''

Isabella's eyes were wide. ''Today? And he asked you out to this ball out of nowhere?'' she asked, the worried tone of a mother seeping through, making Elena almost want to cry. She never let people know it bothered her that she never had a mother figure in her life, and could never talk about things like this. Of course, she had her dad, but nobody every replaced their mother.

Now, having Isabella acting like Elena actually was her daughter, was as comforting as it was saddening for her.

Elena shook her head, telling her not to worry, but the wide-eyed expression hadn't disappeared from Isabella's flawless features. She even stopped cooking. Now, that was something.

Elena sighed. ''I met him today and we talked over coffee. He said we could consider this a first date.''

''Who is it?''

Elena grinned while shaking her head. ''Elena Gilbert!'' she called exasperated.

''I'm sorry, Isabella, but you'll see tonight. I want to see your face when you see me come in with him.''

''At least tell me if I know this lad?''

Elena smiled a lopsided smile and nodded. ''Indirectly.''

''Tell me, dear, since when have you ever been the mysterious type?''

''She isn't. Pray tell, Elena, who is taking you to the ball tonight?''

Both brunettes turned their heads to see the oldest prince walking into the kitchen, tasting what is in the pan and kissing his mother on the cheek after receiving a slap against his hand.

''Nope, you're not getting anything out of me,'' Elena said after the initial awkward silence. Her mind was swirling with questions, but was dominated by memories of how those lips, now formed into an infuriating smirk, moved against hers.

''Aww, come on, Elena, you know both our dates, it's only fair to share with the class,'' he said with a pout she just wanted to kiss off his… Ugh, stop!

Elena shook her head, glad Isabella was around to reduce the ever present tension in the room…somewhat. ''Sorry, no.''

Damon rolled his eyes, although secretly he was dying to know whom her date was. The image of her in a gorgeous dress outlining her every curve, her make-up done divinely and her hair fashioned to make her even more breath taking than she already was, on the arm of another man, someone who was showing her off as his date, her date making every man envy him, them dancing together all night long, sharing looks and smiles, it didn't sit well with him. Sent unpleasant shivers down his spine, actually.

His entire night went by slow, every second ticking by while his eyes were wide open, his lips still tingling from hers molding against her like they belonged there. When Katherine so subtly reminded him about the ball, color coordination, and showing each other off, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to show her off as _his _woman. That gorgeous woman belonged on his arm, and he'd rip anybody's head off he thought otherwise.

What the…he shocked himself with that thought, and again did he find something to keep himself occupied that night. Besides how that kiss had been the definition of perfection, he also asked himself why he was being all possessive after getting a taste of her.

And that was the problem, he realized. After having one taste, he just wanted more and more.

His mother woke him up from his musings by waving a butcher knife in front of him, to which he chuckled. ''Watch our where you wave that thing, mama. I know sharing a bed with father is frustrating, but you have to keep fighting.''

Isabella rolled her eyes while getting back to her cooking. ''Don't be cheeky, son, I saw you staring at Elena.''

Was he staring? Oh, seriously? ''I…I don't know what you're talking about, mama,'' he stammered.

''Of course,'' she waved off, ''tell me, _amore, _why again are you taking that dreadful woman? I swear once she walks in a room all the oxygen just gets sucks out like the wind is blowing it away,'' Isabella asked with clear distaste in her tone.

Damon chuckled at his mother, who wore an expression as if she just bit into a lemon as if it were an apple. ''I was planning on going with her for a while now, mama, I can't just cancel on her,'' he argued half-heartedly.

''When has that ever stopped you?'' she asked distractedly, her eyes on her cooking but her ears and mind with her son. Cooking was something automatic, something self-evident for Isabella, she didn't need to pay attention to what she was doing in order to do it properly.

''I would have rather seen you with her,'' she mumbled after that.

''What?'' Damon asked, surprised, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. Where has that come from.

Isabella shrugged, grabbing some stuff out of cupboards, giving her son something to do. Soon enough they were cooking together. ''Besides you two being an exceptionally good looking pair,'' well, he couldn't argue with that…'', I like Elena. She's like the daughter I always wanted but never had.''

''Well, I'm glad she's not family,'' Damon said with a chuckle. Him fantasizing about finding himself in naughty situations with his sister or cousin would just be…god, he couldn't even fathom doing something like that. He didn't want someone like her to be off limits.

Isabella laughed loudly. ''Well, the future is still a mystery.''

''Excuse me?'' he asked, confused as to what that was supposed to mean.

She shrugged it off. ''Never mind, love. I'll let Arabella finish up here and go get ready for tonight.''

Damon stood there, dumb-founded at his mother's assumptions. What was even more horrifying, was that he wouldn't mind if something like that was to happen. God, he needed booze.

* * *

Putting the finishing touches to her outfit, she was grinning when she saw him standing in her doorway.

''Someone let you in?'' Elena asked.

Her date nodded. ''The doorman knows me from my father and king Giuseppe doing business in the past. Miss Elena, you look stunning, if I do say so.''

Elena blushed prettily at his comment, putting her hand in his and smiling when he kissed it. The familiar gesture sent butterflies going rampant in her stomach, but she pushed them down and ignored them.

''Thank you. You look very dapper yourself.''

Her date grinned, taking her arm in his before walking down the steps towards the room where the ball was held. ''You ready?'' he asked her.

''Are you?'' she asked back defiantly, not showing she was dreading all the – albeit temporary – attention they were sure going to get. They both had big names, so combining them together would sure get some people talking.

''Always.''

* * *

''Blondie,'' Damon greeted Caroline, who was, by all means not surprisingly, on the arm of his brother. He had to admit the blonde looked rather beautiful in her blue Ruched satin fishtail gown, her hair piled up in a flowery-style bun with some streaks framing her naturally made up face. Her smile was radiant, and he was sure the reason for that was standing next to her, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in his entire world.

''Damon, you look good tonight,'' she said with a smile, hoping to get anything other than a snide or cocky remark out of him.

''I know,'' he said with a grin, earning an eye roll from Caroline and a death glare from Stefan.

''Have any of you seen Elena?'' he asked after a butler came by with flutes of champagne.

''Yeah, her and her date should be here any minute,'' Stefan wondered, completely oblivious of his date staring Damon down.

''Why do you want to know?'' she asked him casually.

Damon shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ''You two are attached at the hip. Just curious where the other half of the Siamese twins was.''

Caroline made a noise telling him how much she didn't believe him (which was an awful lot), before Katherine suddenly came up to them, looking beautiful in a black strapless gown, wrapped around her like a second skin before it flared out to the ground just above her knees. Caroline begrudgingly admitted Katherine looked hot with her hair wrapped in a side bun resting at the nape of her neck, her face shockingly natural, making her look a lot more like Elena than they all liked to admit.

''So here did you run off to?'' Katherine asked sweetly, a little too sweet for his liking.

''Mmhmm, wanted to get away for a while.''

''By going to your brother and his date?'' she asked with an arched brow.

''They are standing right here,'' Stefan said, slightly rigid, which none of them understood. Which was confusing, but Katherine just rolled her eyes. ''Haven't noticed yet. Damon? Damon?''

But Damon was too occupied watching the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered in his twenty five years of walking around slowly descending down the stairs. He was right, the curls that were resting on her shoulder, and the slightly smoky eyes and peach-colored lips made her look divine. The dress was tight around her bust, flaring out into a tulle skirt above her navel, making her look like a princess, the sequins lighting up against the lights that emanated from the chandeliers. When he looked at her left though, he swallowed the drool that formed in his mouth as if it were poison. From all the people she could have brought with her, she brought him? Great, they just _had _to meet here.

''Damon, baby, are you listening?'' it sounded like an echo, the annoying voice of his date that has been on his arm trying to seduce him all night. It could have worked, had his mind not been on another brunette the entire evening. Now, Katherine found she had to fight even harder for his attention because Damon was rigid.

''Elena, you look beautiful!'' Stefan complimented his friend while enveloping her in a hug.

''Thanks, Steffie, you clean up nice yourself,'' Elena said with a smile that lit up her entire face.

''And who's your date?'' Stefan asked stiffly, pretending to know he wasn't dealing with the son of the man that had screwed their father over plenty of times, like they hadn't grown up together and never learned to get along.

''Guys, this is Elijah Mikaelson,'' she said. Damon almost wanted to rip her throat out because she was beaming so much.

Elijah grinned at the brothers and took their hands, kissing Katherine's hand like a true gentleman.

''You guys know each other?'' she asked surprised.

''You didn't know?'' Damon asked dryly, secretly reveling in how she immediately ogled him when he was in her periphery.

Elena shook her head, looking a bit dazed.

''Elena, you owe me a drink, come on,'' Caroline exclaimed when she noticed the awkward atmosphere; Stefan sending Elijah death glares, who just stared out in front of him, clearly bored. Katherine was pouting, her nails almost digging into the bicep of a guy who only had eyes for her best friend.

Elena nodded when she noticed she same vibe, and let herself being dragged away, but not before apologizing to Elijah and telling him she'd be back before the first dance.

''Okay, what the hell?'' Caroline hissed in a whisper.

''What the hell is going on back there? Why do they look as if they are about to rip his head off?'' Elena shot back, offended by her friend's tone.

Caroline sighed, feeling guilty for attacking Elena when she clearly didn't know anything.

''Those two families don't get along. Elijah's father ripped Giuseppe off when they were partnering because they found some kind of gold-mine, sent the whole country in a frenzy doubting if the Salvatore dynasty was up to the task.''

Elena gasped. ''You're serious?'' Elena asked, remembering the rigid look on Stefan's face and Damon staring him down like he was planning his death over and over again.

Caroline nodded, but they were interrupted before she could open her mouth.

''But we invited them anyway,'' Isabella said, overhearing their conversation.

''Why?'' Caroline and Elena asked at the same time, sharing a small smile before returning to the queen, who chuckled at them.

''The Mikaelson's are big names in the corporate world, and are vital for this country's export and import-system. We couldn't _not _invite them, ladies. Besides, Elijah is a perfectly capable date. Our sons do not get along with them because of the history of their father's, it's a male thing.''

''It's fairly ridiculous if you ask me,'' A British voice came from behind them.

Elena and Caroline hugged Rebekah hello. ''Hé, Bekah,'' they greeted her.

Lexi joined them, and it wasn't long until the young girls – Isabella having ventured off to talk to some important people that needed to be charmed, the main task of a queen – found such parties could be fun, as long as you brought the right company. That was, of course, until the gentlemen asked their respective dates to dance.

''Don't think you won't get away without an explanation,'' Elena whispered to Caroline before Elijah took her in her arms towards the dance floor. Out the corner of her eyes she saw that Damon was dancing with Katherine – very closely and inappropriately, she might add – while glaring at her. God, that man was a walking and talking contradiction.

''Are you enjoying your night, Miss Elena?'' she had told him a hundred times before he could drop the ''Miss'', but he wouldn't budge, taking the polite gentleman-act a little too far for her taste. Not that she didn't appreciate his handsome physique in his crisp hand-tailored suit and his warm and alluring brown eyes, but she couldn't help herself but compare him to a certain prince. His hair was too light, his eyes not compelling enough, his body too thin and his arms not manly enough. His smirk was too well-mannered…she could go on and on about it, but eventually she had to stop herself. Elijah is excellent company, he is sweet, and he knows how to keep a girl entertained. Ugh.

Elena smiled sweetly. ''Very much so.''

''I apologize for not telling you about my history with the Salvatore's. I can imagine it is something you would want to know before being seen with me.''

''I am friends with Stefan, and have no obligation to Damon whatsoever. They shouldn't blame me for anything because to me you are a friend, my date to this ball, and not some spy for you or something,'' Elena explained lightly.

Elijah chuckled. ''You are bright one, aren't you, Elena?''

Elena laughed at that, and nodded. ''Why, thank you, Mr. Mikaelson.''

Out the corner of her eyes she saw Lexi and Caroline waving at her in a manner that said she had to extract herself from Elijah and walk over to them.

Elena excused herself from her date, and walked over to her friends, quirking a questioning eyebrow at them as a hello.

´´Code Red,´´ Caroline whispered to her, making Elena roll her eyes. ´´Which means?'' she asked, her voice betraying how bored she was. It didn't matter how wonderful of a date Elijah was, she was about to fall asleep in the huge heels she was sporting tonight.

''That guy you told us about is here. Happens to be Bex' and Elijah's brother,'' Lexi informed her.

Elena's brows dipped down as she turned around, twirling her dress with her as she watched the Brit walk in with a buxom brunette on his arm, looking as smug and creepy as she remembered him being.

''Klaus Mikaelson,'' Elena whispered to herself.

Lexi made a noise of agreement, and nodded. ''You're lucky you showed up with the brother the Salvatore's can actually show a little respect to. Klaus is a whole other story, and they hate each other's guts with a passion. Why, I don't know, but the trouble between their father's isn't the only reason.''

''I think I am going to find my date, have him introduce us,'' Elena mused to herself.

''Lena! Why would you do that?''

''Sheer curiosity,'' Elena answered absent-mindedly, not really knowing which one of the blondes asked her that, and she walked off towards Elijah. Something about the handsome blonde Brit was unsettling, especially the way he was ogling her when he saw her. He smirked at her, that creepy smirk that sent uneasy chills down her spine. This guy was trouble personified.

''Hé, Elijah,'' Elena greeted him warmly.

Elijah smirked politely, and reclined his head. Several things happened at once two seconds after that, which confused her and irritated her at the same time.

The second Klaus came to introduce himself, it seemed as if an alarm went off in the heads of the Salvatore brothers and they came up to them staring Klaus down, and probably trying to protect Elena. From what, she couldn't even start to understand. The brothers joining in, also meant their respective dates. Caroline was looking at her, concerned, and it seemed that it didn't go past the blonde, too, how much his presence seemed to affect everybody. Even Katherine, whom even stared at him with a hint of…fear in her eyes. Wow, that was unexpected.

''Brother, why didn't you tell me the lovely Miss Gilbert was your date?'' he asked, his tone glib and sugary sweet.

Elena smiled tightly and accepted his hand, to which he brought to his lips. God, why did everyone keep doing that?

''I hadn't realized until the last moment you two were related,'' she acted coldly, tilting her chin in defiance, to which he chuckled.

Damon frowned. ''You know him?''

Elena didn't look at Damon, but answered anyway. ''We met once, when some of his men were raiding a jewelry store I visited earlier,'' she answered dryly. It seemed this guy sent all the hairs on her neck to stand straight up and all her senses on alert.

''Ah, the previous home of that magnificent necklace. You don't seem to have it on you now?''

_Yeah, I do, but it isn't visible for prying and dirty eyes like yours, you jack-ass_, she thought to herself. ''Didn't go with the outfit,'' she explained suspiciously, wondering why everybody was so interested in that damn necklace. Okay, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but, seriously, it was a necklace, for god's sake!

''I see,'' Klaus said, not adding more to that.

The awkward tension around the group was so obvious they could've choked on it.

''Well, this is all pleasant and all, but I really need to go, I have some associates I need to say hello to,'' Klaus said in a sweet tone, his eyes still devouring Elena's frame.

Elena smiled tightly and nodded. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he finally was out of her sight.

''I'm going to get a drink,'' Elena said absent-mindedly when she realized her date was nowhere in sight, and bolted.

* * *

The party itself was pretty draining. Left and right Elena was introduced to people who happened to know her father, apparently 'very well'… She smiled at them, charmed them and entertained them like she was practically trained in, her father polished her to be the perfect and good daughter in font of business partners or politicians he was working with or had over for dinner. It was a skill she perfected, her fake, teeth-showing smile, coming off as sincere for the people who really knew nothing about her besides what the people told them about the heiress.

Adding the lingering stares of the British business man, the boredom brought with having Elijah on her arm, and the lingering stares she shared with Damon all night, she was beyond tired. Her mind was working overtime, and she was severely disappointed in how this night had progressed for her. She could vaguely hear biddings being done halfway through the night, the actual point of this whole night being organized. Before she knew it, she walked up to the balcony that she knew all too well, and grabbed the piece of paper out of her clutch that she had been dying to read all night long, hiding in her purse, baiting her curiosity and questioning her patience.

_Dear Diary,_

_My courted and married friends all told me about kissing while using ones tongue. It felt disgusting, hearing about it. It seemed rather vile to me, while would one want to fuse their mouths together and share salvia? Well, I once again congratulate myself for my nativity. Amato Salvatore is the kind of man you shall meet once in a lifetime, the kind of men you can only called yourself blessed for meeting. Not just because of the looks that could make women drop to their feet, but also the way he has showed me his heart these past couple of weeks. This time with his has been magical, and he finally kissed me. I was afraid at first, of course, but I am glad to say it has one of the most magical moments of my life. The way his tongue felt of mine, was indescribably good. The way some books describe the magic, the beauty, in sharing a kiss, I can safely say they haven't been exaggerating. _

_I kissed a prince. I do not know how to tell you how I am fairing, for confusion is the main emotion I feel whenever it comes to the handsome prince._

_Please, let God guide me through this so I can find an answer to my despair. What does this mean? We have kissed, it was beautiful, but what do I mean to him? Was it special for him, too?_

_Love, Sofia._

_Girl, I know exactly how you feel, _Elena thought begrudgingly. She figured it was in the Salvatore blood to make a girl feel like she's being been treated like trash and a princess at the same time.

She sighed, putting the letter back in her pocket. It hadn't calmed her nerves down, and hadn't settled the swirling in her stomach, currently setting up a storm with her organs right in the middle of it. Her hands were shaking, and it felt as if she was about to go into her first job interview, or the very first day of high school. The kind of butterflies you don't welcome, but curse to death and wish to go away and never come back.

''It seems we always end up back here, huh?''

Elena sighed, the butterflies doubling in size and velocity. ''The Balcony of Epic Moments,'' she commented dryly.

He chuckled and came up behind her, setting his hands on the railing, caging her in with her back against his chest.

''What are you doing?'' she murmured.

''Enjoying the view,'' he said softly while gazing at her.

Her mind was swirling with questions. She wanted to ask about the kiss, but asking questions like 'what did last night mean', or 'where do we stand', was as cheesy as it was lame. But insecurities started to creep up on her, and she turned around in his arms.

''Not afraid anyone will see?'' she asked him, her voice breathy.

He shook his head. ''No one comes here,'' he answered just as hoarsely.

''So it seems,'' she replied, staring at his parted lips, remembering how they molded against hers in pure perfection, before sliding her gaze back up to his baby blues, catching him in staring at her lips, too. God, how much she wanted to kiss him right now.

''I haven't had a chance to tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight, Elena,'' he said with the same quiet voice, not wanting to ruin the moment, actually reveling in the sexual tension in the air.

Elena's lips quirked up shyly, and he smiled softly when he noticed her cheeks reddend.

''Thank you, you look good, too.''

He made a noncommittal sound at that, and wrapped his hands around her waist.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, finding herself unable to say no to him. Before she knew it she pressed herself tighter against him and threw her arms around his neck.

''I'm dancing with you,'' he explained softly, examining her features, memorizing details he already knew by heart, he realized.

''And Katherine?'' she asked softly, not being able to stop herself.

He chuckled humorlessly, and shrugged. ''She can take care of herself for a moment, I believe. She also doesn't have to know where I am and who I am with every second of the day.''

She wanted to ask more, but she also didn't want to bait him. She knew she could be stubborn at times, but she also had a sense to know when was the best time to keep her mouth shut, so she just nodded.

They softly swayed along the soft music slowing in the background, and he smirked. ''Remind you of something?''

She smiled sweetly at him, which made him slide the back of his hand over her cheek. ''I'd like to go back some day,'' she mentioned.

He nodded. ''I'll take you back whenever you want, princess.''

Elena smiled at him. He could say he absolutely, without a doubt, loved that smile. When she was pleased with him, when she felt proud of him in a way, that was the smile she gave him, and he realized he would do anything to see that smile directed at him all the time. It gave him a sense of pride, her liking some of his actions. It was strange when he found himself trying to think of ways to be better for her. It confused him to know end, but he was even more surprised to find he liked the feeling. That smile made his insides go up in flames.

''I'd really like that.''

* * *

''You could never have him, you know.''

Elena turned around with an arched brow when she recognized the malicious voice approaching her from the drink table. She was beyond relieved when Damon had to be called in for some business during the party, reluctantly pulling him from the dancing and the soft volume small talk they were having. She was also relieved that her date was nowhere in sight. Before the party he seemed perfect company, but whatever chemistry was there, died down to a full zero when he was in business mode.

''Excuse me?'' she asked flippantly, pretending like she didn't know what the wench was talking about.

''Damon. He was promised to me, Elena, you are nothing.''

Elena rolled her eyes. ''This is the twenty-first century, Katherine. I'm sure Damon has a mind of his own. How am I nothing? You do realize who my father is, right?''

Elena hated using her father's name to get a point across, but she know that this woman was asking for it. The audacity of her calling her out on something that wasn't her business angered Elena to the point where she was agitated beyond belief.

Katherine rolled her eyes. ''Doesn't matter who your daddy is, sweetheart. I'm just warning you.''

''Give me a reason to actually listen to you.''

''I don't you to. Go on, do whatever you want. Eventually he is going to break your heart, and you know why?'' she didn't wait for Elena to respond before she continued, ''because Damon is a pleaser. He will gladly let you go if it means pleasing his country, and especially his family. This country would rather see me as a queen then a quaint little American girl like you.''

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated. ''You really think I'm after his title? God, the amount of hairspray really has been bad for your head, hasn't it, Katherine? I. Am. Not. Involved. With Damon. Understand, or should I spell it out for you?'' Elena said in a bored and irritated tone with raised brow, before attempting to run off.

''No wonder Isobel ran off.''

This made Elena freeze, slowly turning around to witness the malicious smirk resting on Katherine's flawless face. Elena swallowed, her eyes hard.

''What did you just say?'' she asked calmly.

''I said no wonder Isobel ran off. She always felt you were a pain in the ass.''

''How do you know Isobel?''

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

''Didn't your daddy tell you he already knew the Royal family personally?''

Elena slowly nodded, waiting for the beauty queen to continue.

''Well,'' she started with a bored shrug, checking her nails before continuing, ''he came over with Isobel a couple of times, and she was like a mother to me. Of course before she got pregnant.''

''You're not more than two years older than me, Katherine,'' Elena mentioned, trying to keep her jealousy at bay.

Katherine smirked, and nodded. ''Doesn't matter. The point here is, is that I know Isobel. I remember the conversations after you were born. They never brought you over, and the visits started dying down, but she could never telling everyone how. Much. She. Hated. You,'' she explained, putting emphasis on every last word, the venom in her explanation slipping through like warmed up honey.

''You're lying,'' Elena said breathlessly. So many emotions were running through her, all the insecurities she used to have about the reasons her mother left came rushing back to the surface, threatening to spill over.

Katherine shrugged again and started walking away, but stopped for dramatic effect, turning her head and glad she saw that she got under Elena's skin. She was rigid, the dam holding her emotions at bay threatening the break open.

''Your mother left because she couldn't stand to be around you, don't expect Damon to last around you long enough either.''

For some reason, after she left Elena alone on the front steps of the palace, after her heels stopped sounding like jackhammers in her ears, after she disposed of her heels and ran the hell away from that place and the tears started falling uncontrollably, she started believing Katherine. Her mother left because she was such a pain in the ass, why would anybody stay for her? It wasn't like she was worth staying for anyway.

She leant her back against a tree bark and slowly slipped down, damaging her dress in the process. Her silent tears turned into sobs as all the old feelings resurfaced.

Being picked on for not having a mother, always seeing her friends getting motherly advice regarding boys and periods, mother and daughter dances she always had to stay home for… a part of her was missing all of these years, and somewhere around her teenage years she convinced herself that her mother left because of her. Right after her little brother was born, maybe three weeks after, she was alone in the house with toddler Elena, and just left, her father finding his little daughter crying because she stepped into the glass her mother left behind on the ground in pieces before she left, her engagement and wedding ring thrown in the sink, not having heard a word about her ever since.

''Elena?''

Elena took a deep breath, and looked up at a pair of blue orbs that were full of confusion, fear and concern.

''She doesn't love me,'' Elena whispered to the air.

''Elena, what are you talking about?''

Elena swallowed, too caught up in her own world to take account the way he picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way back to the palace, Marco helping him getting her to her room without being seen.

Elena chuckled humorlessly. ''How did you find me?'' she asked while he disinfected a cut a branch made on her otherwise spotless olive colored cheek.

He shrugged. ''I saw you talking to Katherine and running off. I went after you.''

Elena stared at him for a long time, not really knowing what she was looking for.

''Thank you for not asking what we talked about.''

''I won't ask until you decide to tell me, Elena.''

He came closer to her, and she felt not prepared as he came closer to her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but was pleasantly surprised when he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead.

''Get some sleep, Elena. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning.''

He walked out of the bathroom, and Elena couldn't do more but stare after him, thinking she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning actually came.

* * *

**here is chapter 8! hoped you liked it. Katherine is an over-used villain, but I just love her and her bitchyness too much not to use her in this story. I'm also planning on delving deeper into the back story with Klaus and the Royal family, and the issue with Elena's mother won't be adressed for a while, I think. I want to get them further in their relationship first, so expect Delena moments in the near future! ;)**

**btw, the dresses are on my polyvore, which is on my profile :) even the dresses that weren't described, but I figured you'd like the visual :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means the world!**

**Love,**

**Layla**


	9. Couples Day

**I´m back folks! for some reason I am not happy with this chapter at all. Nothing very significant happens and it's basically a filler chapter, but nothing else came up and I hope it's satisfying. Even though I'm not very enthusiastic about this one, I hope there are some positive reviews for me in the near future *smiles coyly***

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own This Damn Show Or It's Characters. want me to rub it in some more?**

* * *

''Another event? Seriously?'' Elena moaned with irritation while still lying in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling while she held the phone to her ear, silently stretching, staring at the sunlight streaming through the windows, remembering she was too tired to draw the curtains closed last night.

''This event is more focusing on the business side of things, not really anything charity-related. Something UN-related, actually. We all have to be there,'' her father explained.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''This is even worse than the monthly events back home.''

John laughed. ''I thought you were used to this.''

''I am. I just didn't realize I had to show up at all of them,'' she pouted.

He chuckled at his daughter's antics. ''Well, you are their guest of honor. How is Caroline holding up?''

''It's Caroline. She's loving it here,'' she explained light-heartedly.

''And what about you?'' he asked softly.

Elena coughed awkwardly. ''I'm good, dad.''

''Yeah? Tell me than, since when are you so close to Damon Salvatore, anyway?''

Elena almost choked and sat up straight in her bed. ''What do you mean?'' she asked nervously, blinking rapidly.

''Last week's paper, you and that guy in the streets of Naples, they called you his new flavor of the week.''

Elena huffed and hopped out of bed, putting her phone on speaker and getting ready for her shower. ''We were just out in the town, nothing to worry about. You know I'm not that kind of girl.''

''I know, I know, just checking. So, I'll see you in a couple of weeks.''

''Alright, love you, dad.''

''Love you, too, honey. Bye.''

He hung up at the same time she stepped in the shower, calming her nerves, trying to put the butterflies in her stomach to rest. Just the thought of knowing she was going to see him sent her emotions flying off the handle. Even though it made her nervous, it also excited her, in a sense. She didn't know if he felt about her the way she felt about him, or at least started to feel about him, but there were enough indicators to realize he was interested in her, right?

She inwardly groaned. She prized herself on not being the kind of girl that got hung up over a guy, the kind of girl who wouldn't get insecure and wonder what he thought about her. Well, she was wrong.

She rolled her eyes at herself while combing her fingers through her straight hair and slipped on a pair of peep toe slingback wedges before opening her window and skipping out of the room. She had noticed how she went all out with her outfit, wearing a black camisole underneath her oversized, see-through blouse and putting more effort in her make-up than usual. She never was one to wear blush or put effort in the wearing of jewelry, and she definitely didn't walk with so much 'pep in her step'. Nonetheless she walked towards the back porch, seeing everybody was sitting at the table in the patio already.

''Sorry I'm late, was on the phone with my dad,'' Elena explained to the crowd she has become extremely comfortable with being around for the last couple of weeks.

She sat next to Caroline who beamed at her outfit, which made Elena roll her eyes good-naturedly. Stefan sent her a smile and gave her a plate, which she graciously accepted.

Isabella smiled and asked about her day, the ladies chatting animatedly about the latest Milan fashion while the men listened on.

Especially one of those men listened to their conversations, deducing coming back to the palace for the summer, like his father ordered him to, instead of hopping a plane or ship to some kind of party island in the south of Spain was probably his best decision yet. He watched her face brighten up at any kind of compliment she got, and how reverently she talked about something she was passionate about. This girl was truly one of a kind, he thought.

''You up for it, Damon?''

Damon shook himself out of his musings, and looked up at his little brother, ignoring the knowing gaze his mother sent his way as he raised a brow to his brother.

''What are we talking about?''

Caroline took Stefan's hand and entwined it with hers, and he refrained from making a snarky comment when he saw that Elena was beaming at the gesture, and she shared a secret look with her best friend. ''We wanted to go out in the town, the four of us. We figured you two could show us a good dance club tonight, we still haven't done that yet.''

Normally, Damon would've flat out refused. He wouldn't want to be a third wheel to the new couple on his own, but as he looked at his right, he looked at an eating Elena, trying her hardest not to look his way, and he already knew his answer before it had the chance to roll off his tongue.

''Whatever,'' he tried to sound bored, when he had to work really hard not to contain his excitement of spending an entire day with Elena. His thoughts were still shocking, but he stopped being surprised. This girl brought up feelings he never thought existed from a place inside of him he never dared to visit, so it really wasn't that strange to feel that way. Unsettling, yes, but strangely comforting, too.

Caroline clapped her hands together in an eager motion, standing up from the table and grabbing Elena.

''You two have fun,'' Giuseppe mentioned to everyone's surprise, since he mostly was the quiet one when everyone was gathered to eat. Trying not to dwell on it too long, Caroline grinned eagerly, and dragged an amused Elena along with her.

* * *

''It's a damn tube top, why won't it fit!'' Caroline screeched in annoyance while Elena tried to help her put on the tight, purple contraption. Elena wasn't in more than her unbuttoned floral skinny jeans and basic white camisole top while trying to get her friend in a bright pink tube top.

She tried to hold in a chuckle when Caroline tugged the garment off of her with force while jumping on the bed in her underwear.

Elena buttoned her jeans up before something in the corner of the room caught her eye.

''How much do you love me?'' she asked cheekily while holding up a yellow-white striped short-sleeved summer dress with its matching thin brown belt hanging from the sides.

Caroline jumped up and snatched the dress from her chuckling best friend before she tugged in on, her head disappearing for a second. ''S'musjjj,'' she mumbled before she took a deep gasp of breath when her head was visible again, her hair a tousled mess in front of her face and on top of her head.

Elena laughed at her friends dramatics, and turned around to throw on a sleeveless jean jacket.

''Oh, my god, you look so cute!'' Caroline gushed while Elena put on some nude high heeled ankle boots with studs on the back.

Elena smiled while putting on some chandelier earrings and looked at her best friend, who was slipping her feet in a pair of strappy wedge sandals. She jumped up when she remembered something, face-palming herself.

''What?'' Caroline asked, surprised at the brunette's sudden outburst.

''I totally forgot! You'd tell me how you and Stef ended up hooking up!'' Elena screeched. How could she have forgotten about that?

Oh, right, her mind had been too preoccupied imagining herself tangled up with the limbs of a certain blue-eyed hottie. Insert eye-roll.

Caroline turned bright red, but the major grin on her face was unmistakable, and Elena realized that for once, Caroline didn't feel like ignoring the subject. No, she actually patted her bed, indicating she had to sit down. ''So, spill?'' Elena asked eagerly.

She started talking, eagerly explaining the typical ''faces coming closer and closer until you can feel each other's breath, not even realizing you were so close together'' scenario, and how Caroline felt, ''breathless'', and how ''butterflies were running rampant in her stomach'', she explained in great detail how they were ''out of breath'', and both ''counted to three'', before ''going at it the next half hour, making out until Elena interrupted their asses''. She squealed, going in detail about ''how good of a kisser he is'', and ''how adorable he is'', how ''amazing and so boyfriend material'' he was. He was ''like, so amazing''.

When Caroline was done explaining in a way only she could, she herself was breathless, a glow to her cheeks Elena had never seen before.

''You're really happy, aren't you?'' Elena asked her with a grin of her own. She was incredibly happy for her best friend. The day those two would end up together was inevitable, it was obvious to everybody who saw them interact with each other. Everybody knew that, except for them. Well, until now, that is.

Caroline nodded vigorously, but before they knew it their moment was ruined by two incredibly handsome men standing in the doorway of Caroline's room.

''Hi,'' Caroline said shyly when Stefan helped her up. He grinned at her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Elena rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her lips before she smacked Stefan upside the head.

''Hey!'' Stefan yelped at the sudden pain in the back of his head, glaring at Elena when he saw that Caroline had to hold in a giggle.

''The fact that you two are an item now doesn't mean you get freebies, now, Salvatore. So no smooches when we're around,'' she said with mock-authority. She saw that Damon was grinning widely in amusement, before nodding in agreement to his brother. ''Sorry, brother, I'm siding with Penthesileia over here.''

Elena beamed at being called an amazon queen, but didn't get to dwell on it, before the blonde one of them interrupted the moment. ''Okay, let's go, then!'' she said enthusiastically.

Elena grinned and nodded. Caroline took that as a hint and looped her arm through hers, walking in front of the boys out of the palace.

* * *

None of them could have told you how they ended up separated. One minute they were all enjoying their gelatos, and another minute Elena and Damon were looking around frantically to see if they could find them, to no avail.

''This is so typical!'' Elena exclaimed as she looked around, embarrassed that people started noticing the prince was among them with the girl that was supposed to be ''a flavor of the week''.

''Come on, let's get out of here first,'' Damon said when he noticed her getting uncomfortable.

Elena nodded and allowed him to entwine his fingers with her, tugging on her hand. She leaned against him, letting him lead her towards whatever he had in mind.

''How are we going to find them now?'' she asked with a sigh.

Damon shrugged. ''If they really are that desperate for our company, they'll call. We spent quite the while walking, Lena, I'm sure they wanted privacy.''

''Well, they could have said so,'' she murmured, making him laugh at her adorable pout.

''Where are we going?'' she asked after two minutes.

''Away from prying eyes,'' he said mysteriously.

Elena rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything to that. Figures that he would give her an answer that would set her two steps backward instead of one forward.

''And where exactly is that?'' she pressed with a raised brow and defiant expression.

Damon chuckled, and shook his head. ''You're not one for surprises, are you?''

She shook her head with a frown, her impatience growing.

It wasn't long before they came to a dock full of expensive looking boats of all shapes and sizes that filled the water. Elena gaped at the shiny water, and the beautiful contrast it made against the burning afternoon sun.

''Can you wait here for a second?'' she didn't say anything, just nodded, to which he reluctantly let go of her hand and walked out of her sight.

She hadn't realized he left her behind with a soft smile on her lips until he walked back towards her with his sexy smirk firmly in place, his confidence through the roof. Normally that would have been a major turn off for Elena, but for some reason the fact that he knew he was hot was what made him all the more attractive.

''What exactly are we doing here?'' she asked, trying to sound annoyed, although it was obvious to him the curiosity was overwhelming her.

He chuckled again, and sought out her hand, which she gladly held onto as he led her further down the dock, stopping in front of an amazing luxury yacht exuding wealth. She gaped at it, not even noticing when Damon already stepped onto the boat and helped her up.

''Caroline and Stefan will join us in a few hours, but until then we get to enjoy it without them,'' he explained softly.

''Oh, my god,'' Elena was still gaping at the boat, twirling around to see everything.

Damon beamed at her, and took her hand again. ''You ain't seen nothing yet,'' he boasted, taking her a couple of steps down to reveal a modern interior lounge-area, with the L-shaped sofa, glass fish tank against the wall and built-in fireplace above a massive flat screen television. A laptop was resting atop the glass table, which was standing on a white rug. The living area served as a separator for one part of the floor, where she found a fully-stocked bar, pool-table and dartboard. On the other side of the living-area was the dining area. On the far back wall of the dinging area the whole wall was filled with books, two plush chairs against them.

Speechless, she faintly realized Damon led her down another small flight of stairs, leading towards another living area, this one far smaller and more intimate than the other, with several family photos hanging on the walls. She noticed to doors on either opposite end of the room, and Damon walked her towards the one opposite from where they were standing, leading her into an intimate bedroom, with a massive bed in the middle of the room, the headrest resting against the wall.

''Damon,'' she breathed. The last thing she had expected was for him to pull her towards him harshly, and crash his lips against hers in a passionate and lust filled kiss, pouring out all frustration they had. Their lips moved against each other in perfect synchronization, like they've done it millionths of times before. When they pulled apart, he still had his arms around her, and she had her arms around his neck, their chests heaving against each other.

''I wanted to do that ever since the last time I had you,'' he confessed hoarsely.

Her whole body tingled from being pressed up against him, and while playing with the hairs in the nape of his neck, she didn't even realize she was on her tippy-toes before their lips touched again, this kiss far more gentle and romantic than the other had been. They kissed leisurely, her hands slipping under his black t-shirt while his hands settled on her ass, squeezing from time to time.

When she let out a moan, he back her up against the wall, and before she knew it things started heating up and she hadn't even realized her legs were around his waist and her jean jacket was on the floor.

Damon was in absolute heaven. As if the fact that her lips were fused to his wasn't an amazing enough feeling on its own, having her toned legs squeezing his waist like he had imagined so many times before, having her hands running through his hair and her soft petite body pressed against his hard body was as breathtaking as it could get.

He groaned when she nibbled on his bottom lip, and he slipped his hands under her thighs so he could carry her towards the bed, settling between her legs as they continued making out as if they had all the time in the world.

* * *

''Are they doing what I think they're doing?'' Caroline asked, shock laced in her voice.

Stefan, his eyes wide as saucers, nodded, his head going up and down in a rapid pace while his ear was glued to the door.

''They're not actually…'' she asked, uncomfortable. their attraction was palpable, but she hadn't thought they'd act on it. Not with Elena's stubborn nature and Damon's usual type, which didn't come anywhere near Elena.

''Should we, like, uhh…'' Stefan started, also feeling awkward hearing his older brother and best friend making out in the next room.

Suddenly Caroline giggled softly, and shook her head, dragging Stefan towards the other room. ''Why not?'' he asked, oblivious to the thoughts going through his girlfriend's head.

Caroline unbuckled the thin belt and took off her shoes, stripping slowly and leisurely, making sure Stefan's eyes were glued to her. ''Elena needs to enjoy this vacation in a way only Damon can make her, and he needs someone that can ground him and make him commit, even if it just for the summer. Elena is the girl for that. Now, enough about them, how about you show me what you talked about before we were so rudely interrupted this week.''

* * *

Two beautiful pairs of eyes, one a shade of blue that was one of a kind, and one a dark brown that were warm and alluring, were watching each other closely, out of breath and with jumbled thoughts.

They pretty brunette was on her back, one knee pointing towards the ceiling while her hips were angled so she could face the raven haired handsome man, who laid on his side, with his head resting on his hand and his body also angled slightly to the side so he was covering her body. Their lips were close together, their breaths and pants mingled, but they didn't dare to touch. They hadn't even noticed that the boat was slowly drifting off the dock and someone was manning the boat.

He slowly dragged the back of his hand across her impossibly soft cheek, relishing in the feelings rushing through him at the moment. Never, in his entire life, has he ever felt like this way with a woman, ever. It may have been incredibly cliché, thinking about it, but it was the simple truth. Holding her hand, seeing her smile, it was better than any kind of life he led before she came along. The women, the partying, it all seemed a waste of time considering he could've spent it with her.

''Spend the summer with me,'' he blurted out, disrupting the silence.

Elena's brows drew together. ''What do you mean?'' she asked as he rolled on his back, dragging her with him so her head was resting on his shoulder with her hand on his chest.

''The summer. I don't know what this means Elena but I don't want you anywhere else than with me right now,'' he declared softly. He hated admitting this to her, but it seemed the only way to agree with her. Her silence made him want to punch himself, reminding himself there was a reason why he never admitted what he felt.

''Sounds good,'' she murmured while nuzzling his neck.

His insecure thoughts all took a one-eighty turn, and he pushed her on her back, pushing his lower body against hers, kissing her again, just because he could.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

A brunette and a blonde were resting on top of a boat, somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, soaking up the sun in their bikini's, their minds on two very different, and still very similar men.

''So, you and Stefan are a couple now?''

''Mhm. What about you and Damon?''

''I have no idea. All I know is that I have this summer to decide what this means.''

''That sounds ominous.''

''Mhm.''

Another silence past them as they finished their monotone conversation.

Another ten minutes past, both of them too lazy move a limb.

''Where are the guys?''

''I don't know, I think they said something about taking a swim at the back of the plane.''

''Oh. Want to join them?''

''Yeah, sounds like fun.''

Another fifteen minutes past, and it seemed the men got bored without the beautiful half naked women on the same boat as them. Them, half naked and soaking wet, what was got the girl going. They got out of their lazy stupor, and all of a sudden their stances got a lot more alluring. Caroline was holding on to the back of her beach chair with bended elbows. Elena, whose beach chair was suspended to the back as far as it went, had her legs crossed with her knees pointing to the cloudless sky, one hand on her stomach and the other next to her head.

''Ladies, would like to join us for a swim?'' Stefan asked, formally bowing.

''Why, my prince, I would love to,'' Caroline giggled as she got up and followed Stefan to the other side of the boat.

''And what about you, Miss Elena?'' Damon said in the most polite tone she had heard him talk all week, still in a bow with a stretched out arm.

Elena giggled and stood up, curtsying in her half naked state while putting her hand in his wet one.

He pushed her towards him, throwing her over his shoulder while running after his brother. ''You know, you could have used a lot more finesse than that!'' she screeched.

Damon laughed before throwing her over the boat into the water, laughing as she came up from under the water, gasping for air. ''Jerk!'' she screeched, and it didn't take long before a ball of blonde hair and pale skin also was unwillingly thrown in, making sure more water was splashed against Elena.

All of a sudden an devilish smirk appeared on Elena's face when Caroline came up for air, confusing and turning him on all at the same time. She went under, and he realized what she was doing.

What he hadn't anticipated, though, was that she was so damn persistent. As more seconds past by, Stefan also yelling for her to come up and Caroline still in the water with a smug expression on her face, Damon grew more and more panicked. After half a minute he decided to jump in the water, and all of sudden she was sitting on his head, ducking him under. Two girls were trying to keep him in the water, and the amount of strength their girl power possessed truly shocked him. He came up for air, gasping and desperately trying to put the air back into his lungs, he didn't waste any time before lunging at the brunette and splashing her like a twelve year old, the blonde all but forgotten.

He hadn't heard his phone going off, hadn't heard his father's angry voicemail. Everything went lost on him in the arms of the angel that had come into his life only weeks ago. Nothing else but her. Of course, whether that was a good or a bad thing, was still debatable.

''_Damon Salvatore, get your ass back at the castle this instant! This is no time for games, do you hear me?! I'm done with you, do you hear me?! You are to find a bride at the end of the summer, or else I will find one for you. I am sick of your childish antics, I don't care what your mother says. You have two weeks before I send you to Ireland to finish some business for me, to prove to me you are worthy of taking over that thrown. You are going to prepare yourself for this, and take Katherine with you, do you hear me? She is the only candidate I approve of at the moment, so you don't have anything to say in the matter. See you at home for dinner.''_

* * *

__He's seen her in different states of dress, undress, but the ball gown, the skimpy bikini and the jean shorts all seemed to rival the extremely tight black tube dress she was wearing, paired with strappy high heeled sandals that made her legs go on for hours, her make-up and dark curls giving her a sultry look, turning Elena from the fresh girl next door into a sultry vixen. Damon had a heard time keeping his hands off her as one arm was draped across the backseat of the limo, not quite touching her shoulders, but sending a clear message. Stefan and Caroline were so caught up in each other they hadn't even noticed everytime Damon would subtly take a peak at her toned legs, remembering how they felt wrapped around him and rubbing against him, which had him trying to control himself by staring out of the window more than once, making the ride to one of Naples' best clubs seem longer than the actual fifteen minutes it took to get there.

Once at the club, entering the VIP section, he was glued to the bar, his eyes on the dancefloor. The way her hips moved sexily, the way her smile never wavered or when her eyes closed because she was putting her heart in the music, it was absolutely enthralling. Little Miss Elena Gilbert was one hell of a dancer, that was for sure. Nursing his Bourbon, he smirked when he noticed a pretty red head come up to him. She immediately started chatting him up, but for some reason he didn't seem to enjoy her attention as much as he expected himself to. She was practically drooling all over him, running her hand up and down his leg, resting on his thigh before resuming their restless, and posessive moments, annoying him at some point. The more she talked, at one point even spit on the sleeve of his expensive shirt, the more he found his gaze drifting off to the dance floor. The brunette had a drink in her hand now, the alcohol working, slowly making her inhibitions drifting off so she started dancing with Caroline in a way that had him - figuratively speaking of course - salivating on the bar.

He hadn't even spared the girl a glance or word before he, as if on automatic pilot, made a beeline for Elena and twirled her towards him, as they started dancing in a way that would've given his mother a heart attack. This time, she initiated a steamy kiss, him twirling her so her back was against his chest, his hands on her hips while he laid butterfly kisses on her neck, not realizing somewhere in the VIP section someone tracked their every move.

''Seems like loverboy found himself a pretty little brunette. It's the girl with the necklace.''

_''Hmmm, interesting. Let them be, I want to observe her, first. She could be of more help that you think.''_

''What about the prince?''

_''If his father doesn't undo him out of frustration for his rebelious ways himself, I don't think he'll be that much of a problem. We have a pretty little brunette of our own, remember?''_

''Yes, boss.''

_''For now, leave her alone. We have business that needs to be finished.''_

''What kind of business?''

_''You don't need to know what that is. I just want you to buy me a ticket to Ireland in two weeks, no questions asked.''_

* * *

**That's it for now, folks, see you at the next update ;)**

**Review, Reply**

**like, love, hate?**

**XOXO**


	10. My Kind Of Love

**OMG! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. This being my first fanfiction and seeing how everybody who read has reacted so postively, THANKYOUTHANKYOU! It means the world to me that people appriciate what I put on here. So to thank you, I present to you: extreme progress!**

**Disclaimer: You got the last few chapter. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

* * *

_He was nervous. So utterly nervous. Here he stood before her on one knee, her beautiful ruby necklace shining in the moonlight, reflecting against the lake next to him. They weren't supposed to be outside, and he knew that, but at the moment he simply couldn't care about that. Standing on shaky legs in her beautiful pale pink dress, her hair flowing freely over her shoulders in beautifully done natural curls, a pink glow to her cheeks he hadn't seen before. He was alarmed when he saw tears well up in her eyes, but he couldn't do much but wait with baited breath before she would open her mouth._

''_Yes.'' _

_It was barely a whisper, and he had to strain his hearing to properly hear what she was saying. But that was more than enough for him to shoot up so fast he lost balance for a second. But it wasn't enough to deter him from his task, however. He gingerly took her left hand, his gaze on her never wavering._

''_Truly? Do you truly accept to become my wife?'' he asked breathlessly, not believing everything he had ever wanted was about to come true. She was pregnant with the future king and his son, which, thankfully nobody knew about yet, and she agreed on becoming his wife, binding them both for eternity._

''_I could not find it in me to say no, my love. That is not possible. I don't want anything more than to become your wife.''_

_Amato groaned after slipping the diamond and ruby ring on her finger and grabbing her by the hips, crashing his lips to hers and engage in a searing, all-consuming kiss._

_She was blissfully happy in his arms, as she always was. The way one hand was on the small of her back, and the other one went from her hip to her stomach to feel his still growing child made her want to soar, and she wasn't sure if she would ever find her way back to solid ground. She was hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Prince Amato Salvatore._

_It was sad to think about how it would all crash down around her in the timespan of a few years._

Elena woke up with a start, sitting straight up in her plush bed. She was panting heavily, and as she felt her tingling lips with her fingers, it felt as if Amato – conveniently looking exactly like a current boyfriend (was that what he was) of hers at the moment – had just kissed _her, _and not the dream-her she had conjured up, who happened to be the lover of said prince. She tried to shake it off and she threw her upper body back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Big day to day! Another party, yay! You, me, Lexi, shopping, two hours! Don't make me drag you out of bed. Let us buy som'n sexy for our boys! X Carebear_

Elena sighed, throwing her phone somewhere in the corner of her room. She had thrown a little too hard, and to her disappointment, did I land on the white leather couch on the other side of her large room.

Damon Salvatore.

Well, at least that thought was enough to bring a smile to her face.

When she thought about their situation, though, she couldn't help but grimace. If there was one thing she hated, it was uncertainty. She couldn't just simply accept the whole 'we'll see where this is going'' scenario, that just wasn't her.

Well, than she just had to figure out what to do about that.

For now, she just had to take a shower and make herself presentable for breakfast. Where she would see him again.

Yep, more than enough to make the goofy grin reappear on her face.

* * *

Redressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a cutely printed blue t-shirt and biker boots, her hair falling straight over her shoulders, she walked down the long hallways towards the dining room, where she wasn't the last one show up, for a change.

Yeah, just Isabella and Damon.

''Morning Elena,'' Isabella greeted her warmly when she saw the brunette. It didn't go unnoticed by the mother how her oldest son perked up at the mention of her, and the moment their eyes met that she blushed prettily. He shocked both the girls by standing up and pecking her op the lips.

''Hi,'' he said with a grin on his face.

Elena opened her eyes and raised her brows. ''Hi,'' she said, still with shocked wide eyes.

''You're up early,'' Isabella mentioned with wide eyes, trying to pretend, for Elena's sake, as if she hadn't seen anything, as Elena awkwardly made her way to the chair Damon was holding out for her. It seemed that their private and intimate moment made them forget they had company.

''Caroline woke me up.''

Damon chuckled and threw an arm over the back of her chair, leaning towards her casually.

''Morning!'' another bubbly voice sounded, and Caroline and Stefan came walking towards the dining room.

The surprises never wavered, it seemed to Isabella. She sat back and relaxed, for once glad her husband was out of town so she could calmly watch the two couples.

Stefan and Caroline happening wasn't that much of a surprise. From what Elena had told her, and what she had seen herself, it was gratifying and pleasing to see Stefan with that big grin on his face every time he made Caroline giggle.

Damon and Elena however, wasn't something she saw coming. Of course, the first time she saw Elena the only thing she could think about was _perfect match, _but she hadn't thought that Damon would try anything with her, considering she didn't seem the type to enter Damon-like relationships.

There was a great contrast if you compared the two couples, especially in the way her boys treaded their women. Stefan made his girlfriend feel giddy and like a school girl. He would take her to the fair, by her a teddy bear and take her virginity at prom. Yes, it was a stupid example, but the feelings of high school love were all over them. The butterflies, the stolen kisses, it was all there.

Damon, on the other hand, was the type of boyfriend to take his girl shopping in Paris by private jet, take her dancing to a night club, and act like a gentleman that stepped out of the Victorian Era.

The way he sent Elena flirtatious smirks, swept pieces of hair behind her ear and the intense staring contest they had going on every few minutes was severely different from the whispering and giggling on the other end of the table.

And the girls of course were also very different, perfect contrasts to balance out the boys. Caroline exuberance and bubbly personality made Stefan loosen up more, losing some of the extreme seriousness he had inherited form his father. Elena was stubborn an fiery, perfect to dim Damon's ''everything I say, goes'' attitude.

Isabella smiled as she witnessed Stefan flick Caroline's nose, making her giggle and Damon whispering in Elena's ear, making her blush and making him grin wolfishly, winking at her before she swatted his arm playfully and he pretended to be hurt by holding his palm against his heart. Their easy display of affections, as if they had been together for years, made her think back at a week before…

_Isabella Salvatore woke up from her slumber when she heard laughter ringing from outside. When she stood up quietly, trying not to wake up her still sleeping husband. She scolded herself for not closing the window before they went to sleep, but stopped as she heard the familiar matured voices of her children ring from outside._

''_He was terrible! He went running to dad to tell him I did it. I wasn't allowed outside for weeks! Paparazzi, Stefan, think about your reputation''!'' Stefan called out while playfully twirling Caroline around in a playful state, on the edge of drunkenness. _

_The other couple, clearly better at holding their alcohol, laughed at them in amusement. Isabella quietly gasped as she noted Damon had casually slung an arm around Elena's shoulders, and she was leaning into him, her arms wrapped around his torso as he kissed the side of her head._

''_I even was bad ass back then, can you imagine,'' he boasted to Elena, who laughed, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips as Caroline and Stefan stumbled away, pretending to waltz._

_As the elder couple let each other go, Isabella studied them with bated breath, not knowing what to think of this situation._

''_Maybe we should tone down the liquor on those two next time,'' Damon chuckled._

_Elena nodded and laughed at that, staring at Stefan who playfully dipped his girlfriend. ''We probably should, yeah.''_

''_They should learn to hold their alcohol better, I mean, we're not affected at…'' he started, but was too late. In his prideful boasting and alpha male behavior towards Elena, he tripped over his own feet, making both of them tumble to the ground, with her on top of him. _

''_Would you like to repeat that statement, Mr. Salvatore?'' she asked, playfully nipping at his neck._

_Damon laughed, loudly and happily, making Isabella take a step back, not remembering having ever seen her son act like this. In the corner of her eyes she could see that Stefan and Caroline were now slow dancing and making out like there was no tomorrow. She turned around, not wanting to see that much all the time of both her sons. She turned around just to see the mischievous smile on Elena's face before she gracefully stood up._

''_I guess you're going to have to catch me first,'' she said flippantly, before making a run for it. Seeing her youngest son still happily twirling his girlfriend around, and Damon chasing his around with a big goofy grin on his face, was enough for Isabella to close the window and go back to bed, staring at her husband, remembering the times they used to be like that. She sighed before she closed her eyes, a smile on her lips for her sons. She loved them, and seeing them smile like that was enough for her to make her slumber return to her with ease._

* * *

''What do you mean, Ireland? And why should I be taking _Katherine, _of all people?'' Damon let out, frustration, irritation and anger flashing in his voice. He was so angry, white hot anger was all he saw. One second, he was having a very satisfying and heavy make-out session with the beautiful Elena, the next thing he knows, a servant comes his way telling him that his father had 'summoned' him, like he was some kind of lap dog or a horse.

He was already irritated from being deprived of his 'Elena-Time', as he liked to call it, but istead had to hear what his father apparently already has summarized in this so called voicemail of his.

''Going to Ireland is your requirement, Damon! As the future king of Italy you have certain obligations, ones you need to learn to abide by! See it as a test, of sorts.''

Damon groaned. He didn't mind going to Ireland, not really. Two things though: he'd have to go with Katherine, and he had to leave Elena behind. He didn't know which one he should consider worse. ''Why Katherine?'' he whined.

Giuseppe rolled his eyes and sighed. ''As the future queen o—..''

''No, no, no, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you, father, I am not marrying that bitch! Absolutely not!'' he interrupted his father angrily.

''Well, you have no choice! You need to take a date for the dinner that is being held there in the honor of our visit, and it needs to be someone who knows our lifestyle.''

''Wait—so now you're going, too?'' he asked exasperated.

''Of course,'' Giuseppe told him, as if such a thing was obvious, not to be questioned.

Damon face palmed himself. It being the summer, it was, for some reason, automatically considered some kind of ''Ball Month'', it seemed. He now even had to find a date for to—Oh!

That made him perk up. ''What if I told you I already have someone I want to take to Ireland?'' he said all of a sudden, already giddy to get the hell out of there.

Giuseppe raised his brow, having an inkling to who his son was talking about. ''Does she have any experience with this life style?''

Damon nodded.

Giuseppe sighed. ''Than I guess I can't stop you..Wha! Damon, wait!'' he said before his son went running out of his home office.

''What?'' he snapped.

Giuseppe sighed. ''I'm serious about you marrying before the summer ends. That's it, or I ship you off.''

Damon's eyes turned to slits. ''You're actually serious about that?''

Giuseppe nodded, and that seemed to be enough for Damon, and he got the hell out of there, already grinning when he thought about a possible outlet for his frustrations.

* * *

_Dear Sophia,_

_Do not fret, my love, I have not read one page of your beloved journal. I have always seen you with this little book clutched to your chest, and my curiosity has peeked. As I have finally convinced you to visit me during the night, oh, do not become angered for me writing this down, love. I'm smirking, if you cannot tell by reading._

_Finally, I have this book in my possession, but I respect you too much to read out of this at this very moment. I would rather you tell me in person. Nevertheless, I just wanted to tell you I love you, and thank you for giving me the opportunity to write in this and that you trust me with it, for I know you well enough to know if you were truly worried you would come into my room, notwithstanding the consequences, and took the book right out of my hands. Oh, how I love your fire._

_Can I write down how happy I am about you carrying our child? Oh, well, I suppose it is too late to be asking questions of that nature. I am so bad at this, it's embarrassing. _

_Let me be short: I want this family with you, and if you ever doubt that, read this, for words cannot be taken back once they have been spoken or written down._

_I love you_

_I love our child_

_I shall love you forever_

_Now memorize these words, for I shall speak them out in person as many times as is necessary for me to convince you that this _is _our reality, my dear Sophia, and you deserve the best of everything that our world has to offer._

_Forever Yours,_

_Amato_

Elena practically swooned at the letter, and chuckled at the parts where Amato was being cheeky or sarcastic. _Can I write down how happy I am about you carrying our child? Oh, well, I suppose it is too late to be asking questions of that nature. I am so bad at this, it's embarrassing. _She grinned at that, oh, how he reminded her of someone.

Speaking of that someone, she thought with a grin as she stared at her phone screen.

_Up for another trip? – Damon _

She raised her brows at this, but immediately typed back, rolling her eyes because she knew he couldn't be far from the palace. Probably was still inside. Visiting her bedroom unsupervised is not considered a taboo anymore, but she figured he wanted to keep up this persona he had created for himself for as long as he felt like it was necessary.

_What should I be packing for? – Elena _

She opened up her laptop to check her email, grinning at a picture Alaric had sent her of the family, all standing in the kitchen making goofy faces during dinner. There was also an email from Bonnie detailing how her trip in Paris with Jamie was going. She was only continuously gushing about her new boyfriend, so Elena deemed it unnecessary to take her attention away from her phone.

_Is that a yes? – Damon _

She grinned, wondering where he was now before she replied.

_That's a probably, if you tell me what you're talking about – Elena _

She knew she was being cheeky, but, hey, this was Damon Salvatore she was talking to, she was entitled to.

_Good to hear. __ I have a little business trip to Ireland, and there was a particular request bout me having to be bring a lady. – Damon._

Elena shot out of the bed. Ireland?! Oh, my god! She had a giddy grin on her face as she made her way to her closet and started selecting clothes

_Which lady? – Elena_

_Well, it's was either you or Katherine, so.. – Damon_

Elena's heart sank for a minute as she stared at her phone, insecurities taking ahold of her. But then she tried to tell herself that he hated that woman, and that he was probably messing with her in his own, albeit apathetic way.

_Gee, thanks. I feel so special – Elena_

She texted back, practically hitting the phone by pressing her thumbs onto the keys harshly, irritated with the way he didn't think before he did stuff some—okay, most of the time.

_You should. I hate her. I wanted to take you, and if you say yes, I automatically assume I can also take you to the UN ball held in Rome tonight? – Damon_

At this she practically squealed and jumped on her bed, landing face down, before turning around quickly and she continued typing, butterflies running around in her stomach without ever planning on ever stopping.

_Not a very romantic way to ask me if you want to be my escort to said festivities, Mr. Salvatore. I'm hurt – Elena._

Elena was worried when he didn't return her text, and just when she stood up in her bed thinking she was being paranoid, he came barreling through the door and tackled her to the bed.

She squealed and giggled as he nuzzled his nose in her neck. ''Better?'' he mumbled, too busy placing kisses all over her neck before landing on her lips, her nodding and smiling widely as they kissed without tongue. Of course that didn't last long.

''Your dad is okay with taking me instead of Katherine?'' she asked when he finally let her go and laid on top of her, resting his head on her chest, to which she rolled her eyes but said nothing about.

Damon shook his head, deliberately rubbing his head against her torso, and he smiled when he heard her melodic giggle.

''When are we leaving?''

''In two days. We need to leave in a couple of hours for the drive to Rome which should take a couple of hours, three tops, and then we'll be put in a hotel where we can get ready for the party. We'll leave the morning after,'' he mumbled, purring at the movements of her hand moving through his hair, remembering when his mother used to do it when he couldn't sleep as a child. It still hadn't lost its appeal, especially not if it was Elena doing the stroking, he mused to himself with a salacious grin.

''Damon? Damon?''

''Huh? What? Sorry, didn't hear you,'' he said sheepishly, too caught up in his quickly escalating fantasies to hear what she had said to him.

''I said that if that's the case it's probably a good idea if you get off of me so I can get ready to leave in..''

''Two hours.''

''Two hours?!'' she screeched, practically throwing him off of her as she ran towards her closet in a panic, having two hours to get ready, choose a dress for tonight and pack for Ireland. With Damon.

* * *

Never, and she means never, would she forget Damon's expression as he caught her with her hair, make-up, shoes and jewelry done perfectly…all sans dress.

He looked her up and down, assessing her lithe body clad in black lace lingerie, and he had to turn around quickly before she could see he was practically salivating. Hearing her scream in shock was also enough incentive for him to get the hell out of there.

''Sorry! I'll wait outside!'' he said with raised hands and an embarrassingly high-pitched voice as he quickly shut the door behind him.

Not five minutes later did she open the door this time, not disappointing when he saw her in a figure hugging scarlet red strapless dress, perfectly outlining her womanly curves. Everything about this girl – no, woman, obviously – was mouthwatering. His hands were itching to touch her, but then he realized that he was allowed to do that now. There was no need to feel guilty of thinking about her, which was a rarity for him on its own, considering guilt wasn't an emotion he felt very often, so he took his chance and wrapped her in his arms.

''You look breathtaking,'' he breathed in her air, smirking when he noticed her shudder and Goosebumps erupting from where his mouth had been near.

''Thank you, you clean up nice yourself,'' she said with a grin. He smirked back, looking at himself, to which she – yes, again! – laughed out loud, and took the arm that he offered, from the hotel room down to the ball room in said hotel.

* * *

This room was even more lavishly decorated than the other ones she has been to, and she has been to more formal parties in the time she was in Italy then anything that was required for her to attend for her dad, which weren't a lot because she was still young at the time, and during school there was barely time to take her with him to all the places he had to travel to.

''This is gorgeous,'' she whispered before they were announced.

''Prince Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, King of Italy, with, Elena Gilbert, daughter of American Diplomat, Jonathon Gilbert,'' the man announced formally.

''Well, now it won't be so difficult for my dad to find me,'' Elena snickered.

Damon's eyes widened. ''Your dad's here?'' he asked surprised, but Elena didn't have time to reply or laugh at his expression before the doors opened and they began their descent of the stairs. She could already spot her father, looking handsome and young in his expensive suit, smiling at Elena but pouting when he noticed Damon, making Elena do her very best trying not to roll her eyes at her father. Always so overprotective.

The second they were down the stairs, several people came their way. One of them surprising her completely.

''Elena?'' a grey-haired and grey-bearded man asked her with surprise evident in his blue eyes.

When she recognized him, she let go of Damon for a second to embrace the older man. ''Patrick! What are you doing here?'' she asked with a grin on her face.

''You know how it is, I came here for business mostly. Let's just say a lot of royals depend on me for the survival of their importance,'' he said with a cheesy wink, to which she giggled. ''You always say that,'' she said while laughing.

''Mr. Damon Salvatore, I have to say you snagged yourself one hell of a date,'' Patrick said with a grin in his ridiculously stereotypical southern accent as he shook hands with a shocked Damon.

''Mr. Holloway, what a surprise! You two know each other?''

''Nonsense! Anyone good enough to snag Elena's attention here can call me Patrick. Tell me, how is your father?'' he asked her.

Elena grinned as she saw him talking to Giuseppe. ''He's good, I haven't talked to him in a while considering I'm here for the summer,'' she explained, feeling Damon slip his arm around her waist, getting not just her and Patrick's attention with that little move.

''Well, you let me know when you and your father have time for dinner at my house some time, I'm sure April and Dana would love to see you again.''

''I'd love to see them again, too, Patrick. Have a good night.''

When he left, she turned to Damon, who's expression had turned from shocked, to complete adoration, all directed to her and her only.

She smiled at him, baring her white teeth. ''What?''

''You charmed the pants off of him, and you did nothing! God, check that out, he's shaking hands with my father, and seeing his expression you delivered Giuseppe something valuable right now,'' he laughed.

Elena shrugged her shoulders as they both grabbed a flute of champagne. ''I've known the old man for a very long time, the only guy that came by the house when doing business with my dad that would take time to talk to me. He came by the house a lot with his family. April and Dana are his daughters, just started high school by now, I think.''

He stared at her with an inscrutable expression on his face, to which she cocked her head to the side in question.

''You're amazing,'' he said simply, to which she smiled shyly.

They had another staring contest for a few moments, both with small smiles on their faces.

''Elena!''

Elena's small smile turned into a big grin as she turned around and jumped into her father's arms. Oh well, what can she say, once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl.

''Lin, you look gorgeous!''

''Thanks, Dad. You look quite dashing yourself,'' she teased, to which a smug smirk appeared on his face, after a couple of seconds he noticed Damon standing there quite awkwardly.

''You must be Damon Salvatore, the guy who's face is all over the Italian papers and internet sites with my daughter,'' he said without any malice in his voice, more teasing the younger man more than anything.

Damon scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable, but took John's firm handshake nonetheless, not even flinching at his strong hold, to which John nodded. Good sign number one.

''Elena! I hadn't realized Johnnie here was your father!'' Giuseppe came up to them and grinned at Elena, who smiled and shook her head.

''Leave my son and his date alone for tonight, John, let them enjoy tonight and you can grill him another time,'' Giuseppe said with a grin that surprised the younger couple.

John looked undecided until Elena kissed his check reassuringly. ''Don't worry about it, dad. I'll see you later tonight, I promise.''

''How long are you staying in Rome for before you head back to the castle?'' her father asked.

Elena's cheeks reddened. ''Tomorrow morning. I'm leaving for Ireland after that,'' she said quietly. John's eyes stood full of shock and surprise, while Giuseppe had a knowing smile on his face, earning a fish-like reaction from his oldest son.

''Ireland? With Damon?''

Elena nodded silently, waiting for her father's reaction, which was quite comical, seeing him opening and closing his mouth numerous times without actually saying anything.

''Well…uhh, alright then, I guess. Have fun, and I'll see you later. Say hi to Caroline for me when you see her,'' he said with an eventual smile on his face, kissing his daughter on the cheek before leaving the couple behind with Giuseppe.

After ten seconds – yes, she counted – of silence, her and Damon turned to each other.

''Well, that wasn't awkward at all,'' Damon mentioned casually.

Elena smiled, watching her dad talk to some UN delegates before turning to her date. ''I don't date a lot, it's confusing for him because he never had to deal with it.''

Damon raised his eyebrows. ''Really?'' he asked disbelievingly as he led her to the dance floor.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes. ''The guys that I snuck out of the house for when I was a teenager or who I made out with under the bleachers don't count, Damon. I'm talking about anything worth mentioning.''

''Bleachers? Really?'' he asked with a goofy grin.

Elena hit him playfully against his chest, doing nothing to make him lose the grin.

''Am I worth mentioning?'' he asked then suddenly, and Elena could've sworn she saw a sliver of vulnerability flash by in his eyes, though it was gone before she could confirm it for herself.

She smiled softly, resting her chin on her shoulder before whispering in his ear: ''yes''.

''Good, then we're on the same page,'' he whispered back, not aware of the inner happy dance Elena just did at his words.

**I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try****  
****Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie****  
****But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you****I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage****  
****I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars****  
****But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you**

''I'm glad,'' she whispered back.

There was a thick silence between them for a moment, the tension almost a bittersweet taste on their tongues.

''Do you want to get out of here?'' he croaked huskily. Her nod in agreement was more than enough incentive for him to grab her hand and get the hell out of there. He barked something at a servant in Italian that she didn't understood, and before she knew it a sleek and brand new R8 appeared in front of them.

Elena said nothing as Damon opened the passenger door for her to climb in before he rushed over to the other side and made the car rush forward at amazing speed.

**'Cause when you've given up****  
****When no matter what you do it's never good enough****  
****When you never thought that it could ever get this tough****  
****Thats when you feel my kind of love**

**And when you're crying out****  
****When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground****  
****When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around****  
****That's when you feel my kind of love**

They both were rigid with nerves, for whatever they were feeling for each other. The rush of emotions that almost suffocated them in the car was unbearable, and still they relished in it. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but it felt as if they were both waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the bomb to implode and leave behind a kind of destruction neither of them could fathom the size of.

**You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun****  
****I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One"****  
****But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you**

**I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean****  
****I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve****  
****But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you**

Back at the hotel, Elena seemed to have become hyper sensitive. She felt everything to a hundred percent: his hand on the small of her back as he walked her to the elevator, his breath in his ear as he stood behind her, the Boscolo Exedra Hotel was even more beautiful during the night, but she couldn't concentrate on that. They both ignored the sleek hallways, rented off for the most important guests. All she could concentrate on, all she could feel and all she was aware of, were Damon's hands on her body.

It didn't take long for the tension to reach its peak, and before any of them knew it, their lips were fused together as they fumbled inside Damon's hotel room, tripping and hopping across the living room, never once letting each other go and never opening their eyes as Damon threw open the door with his foot, kicking it closed again before turning Elena around slowly, sensually unzipping her dress, with his breath hot in her neck, making her shiver. Both their breaths were ragged with anticipation, and it was safe to say Damon has never, in his life, felt this turned on by a woman.

When the dress fell in a pool of red by her feet, he admired her body in the black lace lingerie, now allowed to let his gaze linger on her phenomenal body. She, in turn, slowly unbuttoned his blouse to the point where he was complete putty in her handsas he felt her hands and lips roam his body. When she stood back up and stared up at him however, his patience was completely gone and they stripped each other with an urgency and need he had never felt before.

**'Cause when you've given up****  
****When no matter what you do it's never good enough****  
****When you never thought that it could ever get this tough****  
****Thats when you feel my kind of love**

**And when you're crying out****  
****When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground****  
****When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around****  
****That's when you feel my kind of love**

**'Cause when you've given up****  
****When no matter what you do it's never good enough****  
****When you never thought that it could ever get this tough****  
****Thats when you feel my kind of love**

And once the exploring started, neither of them could seem to take their eyes off one another. With their naked bodies fusing together and becoming one for the first time, taking each other to heights they've never been to before, Damon thought that if he, ever in his life found the chance to ever, truly fall in love with someone, that it could definitely be her.

* * *

**hehe, surprise! To be honest, I never planned on letting these two hooking up, but, like most of you authors and readers know, these two never do what they are supposed to. Well, I figure it fit quite nicely and it felt as the right timing. Next chapter, aftermath and Ireland!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! (doesn't have to be in that order ;))**

**Song Used: Emeli Sandé - My Kind Of Love (I love this song, it inspired my writing multiple times, don't know why. Love the artist, too!)  
Elena's Dress: Check my Polyvore on my Profile!**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it x**

**Layla**


	11. Diamonds and Sleazeballs

**Another update! :) Enjoy x**

* * *

The aftermath. It could either end up being extremely awkward, with both parties stumbling over their words, not knowing what to say, or what to do, or it could be extremely comfortable, like two lovers, partners, cuddled together in the sheets, unwilling to let go of the comfort and love they found with each other.

Elena imagined, when she slowly opened her eyes, waking up from a peaceful slumber, not realizing when she had fallen asleep, that it would be the first option. She couldn't stop staring at Damon's sleeping face, his relaxed expression, no smirk, no scrunched eyebrows, his soul completely bare, just like the rest of his body.

That was another cause for panic. The main one, though, was the impossibility with which she couldn't, under no circumstances, get out from under his tight hold. Frankly, she found she didn't want to either, his muscular arms around her and his nose in her hair far too comfortable to make her want to move.

So she stayed awake, waiting for him to stir and in the meantime trying to control her thundering heart.

She couldn't stop her mind from straying to the previous night, though, a shy smile appearing on her face as she recollected the way he had stared at her naked body, complete awe and adoration clouding his features. The way his touches ignited a fire inside of her she hadn't even realized existed outside of novels and movies. His stare bore down on her, her pleasure heightened to its full extent as he moved within her. And when they had finished, completely sated and satisfied, the touches hadn't stopped. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, kissing his chest, snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. No words were needed afterwards. They fell asleep silently, their legs tangled, their feelings for each other taking a one-eighty turn towards uncharted territory they had both never visited before. But instead of it scaring her, she enjoyed the butterflies flying around her stomach, tingles spreading across her bare body as his eyes slowly fluttered open, his lashes trembling.

They stared at each other for a few moments, examining each other's features, trying to bring themselves back to the present.

''Morning,'' she said in a sweet voice, looking up at him through her lashes.

''Morning, beautiful,'' he told her in that sexy morning-voice of his that made her warm all over again. This was definitely not a bad way to start her day.

''What time is it?'' he asked quietly, not wanting to let go of the morning bliss.

''Around nine, I'm guessing,'' she told her him just as quietly.

The silence stretched for a while, and Damon buried his face back in her hair. ''We need to leave in a couple of hours,'' he whispered, to which she answered with a noncommittal sound. Both too lazy and unwilling to let go.

''So I guess this makes us pretty official, huh?'' she whispered nervously, an enormous toothy grin stretching her lips when she felt him nod and grin against her crown.

* * *

Eventually they had found the strength to get out of bed, but had stumbled towards the shower together and she had ended up with her legs and arms wrapped around him as he put in his best effort to try and put an indent in the wall. After crying out twice, again, both were waiting for the private jet to fly off towards Ireland after she had said goodbye to Stefan, Caroline, Isabella and her dad.

For the first time in the five weeks she had been in Italy, she was wearing dark blue slim jeans, a blue overhead hoody and short brown Ugg Boots. She had protested when Damon told her to wear something warm because the weather would be disappointing for the time they would stay, but he had that predatory gleam in his eyes when Elena wanted to walk out in her panties and a tank top just to spite him, delaying their departure once more and making her forget the point she had wanted to make.

Now, they were on the plane, with her bare feet resting on her boyfriend's lap while he was massaging them, her head hung back against the couch that covered the west side of the private jet.

''I was wondering if you would like to go to London with me after we're done in Dublin,'' he said somewhere after takeoff.

Elena perked up at him, almost shooting herself off the couch with wide eyes, making him chuckle.

''London?'' she squeaked.

He nodded with a massive grin. ''I'm bored, staying in Naples, and I have some friends in London, so I figured why not? But I had a little problem, since leaving you behind has become sort of an issue, and I heard you talking to Caroline once about how it was your dream to go to London since you have never had the opportunity to go, so I figured, two birds, one stone, right?''

When he finished his monologue, Damon was pleasantly surprised when she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He watched her face as several emotions flicked across her eyes, and finally settled on a soft expression, a sweet smile on her face she hadn't given him yet.

''You're sweet,'' she said all of sudden, playing with the hairs on the back of his head. Damon could definitely once again not complain about the treatment he was getting. Those soft smiles were the kind he had gotten from his mother when he was a kid and discovered new things. She was looking at him as if she saw him in a whole new light again, lifting his mood even more after the phenomenal night and morning he just had, if that was even possible.

He smirked flirtatiously at her, settling his hands on her hips while her arms went around his neck. They were now so close together their clothes were touching and breaths were mingling.

''Me? Sweet? I'm not sure you got the right guy,'' he quipped, doing that eye-thing she loved.

She giggled before softly pecking his lips, laughing even more when she pulled back after a short moment and left him still puckering his lips, expecting something more fiery.

''The papers and internet articles never stop gushing about how much of a player you are, how you hop from one girl to the other. They were doubting if you could be up to the task of ruling the country.''

His eyebrows scrunched. ''Where are you going with this?'' he asked, feeling a stab to his chest. Once again she hit the nail right on the head, grabbing for his biggest insecurity, something he never told anybody. People always criticizing his ability to become king because of his life style. It wasn't something he liked to talk about.

Not that he could avoid it now, considering how it was physically impossible for him to get this girl – _his _girl – off of his lap.

''I'm trying to say that you are sweet, Damon. People can say whatever they want, but I see someone entirely different,'' she said in soft tone of hers that made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

His smile was almost imperceptible, but it was still there. ''And what do you see?''

''I see a guy who cares and loves with his whole heart, not letting people in because he is used to being disappointed in the end. I see the future king, ruling with a confidence and grace that'll baffle the whole of Italy. I do believe in you, no matter what they say or what your father says, Damon.''

Damon's eyes lit up and his heart constricted at her words. Staring at her wide and honest eyes, he could really imagine falling in love with her, if he wasn't very well on his way already.

He gulped at the thought, and did the only thing he could think of when things got too serious for his liking.

He kissed her, softly, sweetly and leisurely, but of course that could never last long, and in a few moments he had her pressed against him, not an inch of space between their bodies, her hoody on the floor and his button-down unbuttoned.

''Tell me, Miss Gilbert, are you a member of the Mile High Club?'' he asked with a cheeky smirk in between kisses.

Elena let out a loud laugh as he kicked open the door that led to a bedroom in the back of the plain. ''You had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you?'' she asked with a quirked eyebrow and amused smirk.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully before dropping her onto the bed unceremoniously, her giggles turning into moans and squeals as he jumped in after her, kicking the door shut in the process.

* * *

How was it that his father always knew to screw up his mood? Even after he got laid, several times, he was still grumpy , his father once again raving about the plane that in his opinion had arrived too late, how Damon looked too ruffled to meet with the Irish prime minister. But of course his father was all smiles when the minister asked him about his love life and his dad started raving about his new girlfriend, the daughter of an American diplomat. For some reason Giuseppe loved her, but he never expressed his thoughts about where their relationship would be at the end of the summer. Damon expected his father liked Elena, but didn't take their relationship too seriously. Until then Giuseppe was enjoying the fact his son dropped the player-attitude and was actually committed, something that had surprised Giuseppe on several occasions on seeing those two together.

Heading back to the Four Seasons Hotel where he and Elena shared a suite – after a big discussion in the plane after she had found out he had booked a suite for the two of them. He shut her up when he told her he spent a lot of money on this and it would be a pity to let it go to waste on one person staying there. it's safe to say she complied pretty easily after that one – and stopped in front of the door when he heard giggling.

''He was four when Beauty and the Beast came out, you had to see him. On Halloween, he went all out. There was this girl in his class he had a crush on and he completely embarrassed himself. He wanted to take off the beast costume and turn into a prince, but he forgot to put clothes on under the costume,'' his mother could barely tell the tale without sputtering and laughing, and his eyes bulged out at the embarrassing moment.

Elena giggled. ''That does sound like him. Oh gosh, this is adorable! Such a cute little baby butt,'' she commented in a mock-baby voice, and that was enough for Damon to come barreling through the door. Entering the living room, he was welcomed by the sight of his mother and girlfriend comfortable on the couch watching home movies and photos while his mother pointed out little facts about him and his little brother. Elena had tears in her eyes from laughing, clad in sweatpants and a tank top, his mother also dressed casually in a pair of loose jeans and a jumper, which was a rare lazy moment for his mother, something he didn't see much. Something he also didn't see much was the girls-moment they were having. His mother has never known the daughter-in-law with which she could share a carton of ice-cream with and could talk about his time as a baby. Until now, that is.

Something warm spread over him as he saw how well these two got along. As a mommy's boy one of the biggest deal breakers/makers for him was them getting along with his mother.

Seeing them both watching him with a questionable gaze he realized he didn't have to worry about that. He never did.

''You ladies having fun at my expense?'' he asked while kissing his mother on the forehead and Elena softly on the lips.

Elena grinned. ''Who would have thought you were such a cute baby?''

Damon smirked cockily at her, throwing himself on the couch with his head on her lap, looking up at the gorgeous girl he got to call _his _for an undefined amount of time. ''Of course I was cute. Look at me! I get better with—ah!'' he jumped up when his mother pinched him in the shin.

Elena laughed before pinching him in the cheek and nodding. ''Yes, completely adorable,'' she said in a placating tone before kissing him softly on the lips. He sighed inwardly. Yes, this is the life, he thought lazily.

''I'll let you two get ready for the lunch, see you in two hours.'' Damon waved absentmindedly at his mother while he didn't put in any effort to take his head of Elena's legs.

Isabella rolled her eyes, and ducked to peck Elena on the cheek.

They were silent for a while, and when they heard the door close Elena rested her head against the couch.

''My mom loves you,'' Damon remarked idly.

Elena smiled and nodded. ''What's not to love?'' she asked rhetorically, to which Damon had to laugh. ''I'm influencing you too much,'' he remarked with an amused grin.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''It's not always about you, Salvatore.'' When he quirked an eyebrow at her, she grabbed his shoulders, and with as much force as she could put into it threw his upper body from her lap before skipping to their bedroom. ''Get ready, prince, we have a lunch we need to get ready for!'' she called before closing the door of the bathroom behind her, leaving Damon behind with the mother of all Cheshire grins on his face.

After they finished getting ready, Damon couldn´t seem to take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a peach colored corset tulle maxi dress with spaghetti straps, the bust not looking too over the top because of the white bolero she draped over it. She slipped into a pair of black suede killer heels he heard her and Caroline squeal over. All he could remember was that the platform was red, and for some reason that was of significant importance to the designer´s shoe. He stopped listening when he watched her get ready, applying natural make up, bronze and gold's that made her skin glow even more. She didn´t straighten her hair after her shower which left her with beautiful mocha colored tousled waves, she slipped on a headband and some signature 80s style sabre Nuevo sunglasses before smiling at him, looking him up and down in all his toned muscles, slacks and button-down glory.

''Ready to go?'' she asked while grabbing her medium quilted shoulder bag, matching the color of her dress. It's brand also something French and undoubtedly expensive.

''Not yet,'' he said in a mysterious tone, yet with enough cheekiness to make a single perfectly formed eyebrow go up.

''Well, am I missing something?'' she asked with genuine confusion.

His giddy grin got even bigger as he dashed out of the room and stood in front of her again with a little suede black box in less than five seconds.

''I saw them at a little store last week and I just had to buy them for you,'' he said softly.

Elena's eyes were the size of saucers by now as she stared at the simple diamond studs resting in the little openings in the cushion inside the box. ''Damon, I…''

''Just wear it for me, please? They were the first thing that stood out of me in the entire store and I just knew that I had to have it no matter what,'' he said in the same tone as he watched her eyes soften at that, both of them knowing he wasn't just talking about the earrings.

She put them on, throwing her hair from her shoulders so you could see them better.

''Thank you,'' she said with a grin and threw her arms around him before kissing him on the lips, again leaving him wanting more after a simple peck. ''But stop the expensive gift giving,'' she said with a playful glint in her eyes before dashing out of the room, leaving him dazed for a second before a he walked out of the room with an enormous grin on his face.

* * *

She never stopped surprising him, that was something he had made peace with now.

Watching her chitchat with everybody there, swiftly going from one important person to the other, she had people talking about her beauty and grace in no time. Seeing her on the arm of the Italian crown prince got people to talk even more about her, but she seemed to take it all in stride and had Damon's jaw permanently dislodged when he found her talking and laughing with the prime minister's wife as if they have been best friends forever.

From a distance he could see how Marianne shot his date envious glances during their conversation, and, well, he couldn't really blame her. Elena exuded a natural beauty that didn't take any effort at all, something that made it even better was that she didn't even realize in the slightest that her physical beauty held such power.

He decided to extract himself from some parliament members to walk up to his girlfriend who seemed to be in a joyful conversation with the prime-minister and his wife.

''Prince Damon, you snagged yourself quite the lady,'' Ireland's Taoiseach spoke with a toothy grin in his heavy Irish accent.

Damon grinned and nodded, and so their afternoon continued in a similar fashion, Damon wooing everybody there with his charm and wit, while his father was watching him from a distance. Giuseppe was surprised to say the least as he watched his son be the man he had always wanted him to be instead the carefree bachelor he had become, and all it took, as he had predicted, was for him to have a worthy woman by his side. It didn't go past Giuseppe the way Elena weaved her way through the Irish crowds and left behind a trail of envious women and charmed men. Unlike his wife had accused him several times, he really did listen when she talked, and he was starting his doubt towards the lightheartedness of their relationship. Even now as they were dancing so close together with small smiles on their faces, Giuseppe was wondering what was going to happen by the end of the summer. He was adamant on his decision to marry his son off by the end of the summer, and he suspected Elena Gilbert wouldn't want him to put a ring on her finger. He didn't even take in account how she still had school and life back in the States. He couldn't have the new queen of Italy living in another continent. Giuseppe liked Elena, so he let them continue in this fashion, but that didn't mean his son wasn't going to get a wakeup-call after the three months were over.

* * *

Being with Damon already was amazing, but she was on cloud nine as he introduced her to everybody as hisgirlfriend with such pride, she felt amazing because he seemed almost eager to tell everybody she was his. So what was happening now shouldn't have come as a surprise, she could have guessed he was the possessive and jealous type, but she never would have guessed he was _that _overzealous about it. The minute he had sensed the unease in her expression when none other than Klaus Mikaelson had come up and tried to flirt with her, he had dropped whatever he was doing and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

''So you really weren't joking,'' Klaus remarked dryly.

Damon smirked at him and shook his head. ''What you two kids talking about?'' he asked in a faux-sweet voice tone, which Elena recognized immediately, trying to keep the frown from appearing on her face.

''Just about Ireland and it's beauty,'' Klaus mentioned casually.

''Ah yes, leprechauns and Whiskey, don't we all love them,'' he quipped. When Klaus didn't reply he rolled his eyes. ''Now if you'll excuse us, me and my girlfriend have some dancing to do,'' he said with a mocking grin, dragging Elena with him to the makeshift dance foor.

''What was that about!'' she snapped at him.

Damon smirked and quickly pecked her lips. ''I hate him,'' he stated simply.

''So that automatically means you're 'forbidding' me from seeing him?'' she brought out snidely, making Damon hold in the grin that wanted to appear whenever she got all feisty. She was like a freaking Chihuahua, a creature you couldn't even begin to fear once you saw it, but became terrifying once it opened its mouth. Well, at least she was a lot prettier.

Damon shook his head, infuriating smirk still in place, it not planning on leaving anytime soon as the heated and frustrated gaze still on her features. ''Elena, I don't trust him.''

Elena rolled her eyes and huffed. ''He was just talking to me! Listen, I don't even like him either, but that doesn't mean you get to play the jealous boyfriend card on me.''

''By I am a jealous boyfriend!'' he exclaimed exaggeratedly, smirking at his accomplishment when a small smile escaped her. ''What do you mean you don't like him either? When did you talk to him?'' his protective side came out. He knew what Klaus was like from personal experience, and he didn't want him anywhere near Elena. Not only was he a backstabbing bastard, but he was also a smarmy asshole who was even worse towards women than he is. Was. Used to be. Well, still was unless your name was Elena. Eh.

''I met him a few weeks ago during a walk in Naples. He was around the store where I bought the necklace and he was being all smarmy and creepy, all curious about my necklace and about me.''

Damon frowned, staring down at the pretty necklace she never took off, and his gaze soon drifted off to the tantalizing cleavage peeking out from under her cardigan, looking even fuller because of the corset-like bodice that was keeping them close together. He noticed with glee she wasn't wearing a bra, which wasn't really necessary with a top that was that tight, and hmm, god she looked good in that…

''Damon!''

He looked up at her face with a busted grin on his face, pecking her lips again when she swatted his arm. ''Pig,'' she muttered under her breath.

''A hot pig,'' he said with that infuriating smirk of his.

''You talk too much,'' she murmured under her breath, and his smirk grew in size and his chest wanted to puff out when she didn't deny it.

* * *

''She's quite lovely, isn't she?''

Damon almost wanted to snarl at the British voice behind him. Once again Damon found himself staring at his gorgeous girlfriend chatting with some of the girls that were there of her age, and he had left her to some girl talk. He had noticed the way the girls turned to him several times, giggling and talking to Elena, to which she always rolled her eyes, but always seemed eager to supply them with information that made them, once again, giggle excessively. His mood was killed the second Klaus stepped into his view.

''Yeah, she is,'' Damon said with barely disguised contempt in his voice and on his face.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. ''What's the matter, mate? Afraid I'm going to steal your girl?''

Damon rolled his eyes at his arrogant tone. He was even worse than him. ''You see, the thing about Elena,'' he started as he turned towards Klaus, angry that he had to take his attention away from the beautiful brunette, ''is that she has standards.''

Klaus raised a single eyebrow, clearly asking him _then why is she with you? _But Damon didn't answer, instead just turned back towards Elena, glad he found something stronger to drink than the champagne that flowed so excessively he was wondering if they were getting the bubbly out of a tap.

''What do you want with her, Klaus?'' Damon asked when the Brit wouldn't take the hint and leave.

Klaus sighed dramatically, as if the words coming out of his mouth were taking great effort.

''She's pretty, she's smart, she's warm, and she has excellent taste,'' he said afterwards, staring at the red ruby that was peeking out from under her dress.

''Okay, first, stop staring at my girlfriend's cleavage before I hit you in the face, and second, what is it with people and that necklace?'' he asked exasperated, not really caring for an answer, just wanting the suck-up's eyes away from what only he had access to.

Klaus turned to him and looked at him with a blank expression on his face, cocking his head to the side. ''You really don't know, do you?'' he asked cryptically.

Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation. ''I just wasted five minutes of my life on this conversation, if I did know, trust me, I would not be spending it fangirling with you over a necklace,'' he bit out.

Klaus smirked at him. ''Let's just say that necklace is the key to opening a lot of doors.''

''And what does Elena have to do with any of this?''

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't want your girlfriend, mate, I just want that necklace.''

''Well, she's definitely not going to give it to you,'' he said with a warning undertone, both knowing Damon went business when it came to the doe eyed beauty.

Klaus shrugged again, carelessly. ''I'm not even sure that's the necklace I need. Rest assured that I would not dare to damage a single pretty hair on that pretty face.''

''You better..''

''Or you will not be held accountable for your actions?'' he asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

Damon wanted to scream to the heavens in frustration and had a strange urge to rip all his hairs out of his head with his bare hands. ''Something like that,'' he said coolly.

All Klaus did was shrug again. ''My plans are bigger than that necklace or your girlfriend, prince,'' he said before storming off.

Damon alternated his gaze between the spot where Klaus had just disappeared, to Elena, who was walking towards him now, towards the ruby necklace resting on her chest. It was a beautiful necklace, but was it worth that much?

''You're thinking so loudly, something on your mind?'' she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he settled his arms on her hips.

He smirked at her and kissed her, before looking at her and shook her head. ''Nah. You having fun?''

Elena nodded her head. ''I am, they're amazing here,'' she said.

Damon smiled, thinking that his mother was the perfect way to find out more about that necklace and its actual value. As he kissed Elena again, he wondered if maybe those diaries she was so interested maybe also held some answers. He was worried for some reason that this would put his angel in danger. He didn't know how far this went or what Klaus was willing to do to get what he wanted, but he wanted to know more about this necklace. Whether it was to ease his nerves or whatever, he really didn't know what he planned on accomplishing, he just knew the only way he was going to be able to put this to rest when he knew more about the piece of jewelry and its history. He really didn't care much about it, but staring at Elena, kissing Elena, receiving Elena's private smile and even holding the girl's damn hand was more than enough incentive for him to do a little digging of his own. He saw the unease in her eyes when the Brit had come up to talk to her, and he wasn't dumb enough to chalk it up as a guy whom wasn't her boyfriend flirting with her and making her uncomfortable. She probably didn't trust him just as much as he didn't.

* * *

**There you have chapter 11 folks! To anybody who is offended by the ''leprechauns and Whiskey'' remark - that was Damon being snarky and jealous. Hope you won't take it personally because it was just for the sake of the story, I don't mean anything by it.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think! Any and all thoughts and ideas are welcome.**

**Thank you to who has reviewed, followed and favorited already, you guys absolutely rock. The grin on my face is huge everytime my phone buzzes ;)**

**XOXO**


End file.
